Place in this world
by sheetse
Summary: Post DeadLocked. Spoilers for all the previous books. Sookie is currently facing the possibility of Eric's marriage to Queen Freyda and where that will leave them and their stormy relationship. What can she do? What does she want to do?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a bit ooc. This story has an M rating for a reason. There will be strong language, violence and sex. If any of these items upset you, perhaps this story is not for you. Since this is my very first story I welcome all comments and will attempt quick responses. **

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters. **

**Summary: This story picks up the morning after Dead Locked ends. There are spoilers from all the books included. Sookie is currently facing the possibility of Eric's marriage to Queen Freyda and where that will leave them and their stormy relationship. What can she do? What does she want to do?**

**Many thanks to my lovely beta Joie Cullen for her help and support.**

I am wide-awake and it's only 8am. I am still beyond exhausted, but unable to go back to sleep. As I am stretching, preparing to get up, I notice that my entire body is really sore and not in that Viking post-pillage way either. I had several rather miserable dreams in the night, which no doubt led to my current overall soreness. I figure my brain was trying to work out some of the blood, guts, and death by providing me with very detailed versions of some of the recent battles I have been a part of or witness too. And for an added bonus, after all the battles played out, I got a healthy dose of Eric's upcoming marriage to Queen Freyda. At first it was dreams about the ceremony itself, me watching the whole thing play out from some bird's eye view. Then my imagination really kicked up and my dreams shifted to their wedding night consummation. But I think the very worst part was the look on Eric's face. He was happy to be with her, the look of lust on his face was like a knife in my heart.

After a good five minutes of talking myself into getting out of bed, I grabbed some loose and comfy clothes and made my way to the kitchen. Coffee is an absolute must, so that was my first priority. After the coffee pot was on I grabbed the ingredients to make Gran's biscuits. I don't usually go to all the trouble of making biscuits from scratch since it's usually just me, but with what Sam has been through I decided that he deserves a good meal, so the biscuits are the go to. By the time the tray was in the oven I was half way through my first cup of coffee. Sam came into the kitchen just as I was finishing the bacon and cracking the eggs. Ten minutes later we were both sitting down to eat in relative silence. I knew Sam had questions and deserved answers, but frankly I still needed a few minutes to un-funk my mood from last night's "dream hit parade". By the time we were done eating the Advil I took with my first swig of coffee had started to ease some of my aches and my mind felt clear enough to have this much needed conversation with Sam. Over the course of the next two hours I described to Sam what had happened the night before at Alcide's house. I explained the Cluviel Dor and how it worked as best as I was able. Not that I would have gotten a very good answer from any of them, but where are all the crazy fae when you have questions? They've gone and closed themselves off in their own realm, that's where. In Eric's words "fucking fairies".

I saw all the warring emotions inside Sam playing out on his face as he took in the information I was giving him. He was of course grateful that I had saved him, but there was also hurt and anguish which were probably related to thoughts of Jannalynn. Not that I ever liked her or thought she was good enough for Sam, but she was his girlfriend, and she had literally killed him last night.

After our talk Sam said he was feeling fine and needed to go get ready to open the bar, but I heard him thinking that he really just wanted to be alone for a while. I reluctantly agreed to drive him home since I know what it's like to need that time alone with your thoughts. After making Sam promise to call me if he had any problems I made my way back to the farmhouse. Since I was not scheduled to work, I was apparently going to be left to my own thoughts as well. After the events of the night before and all those lovely dreams of Eric and his "future wife" I decided what I really needed to do was some tanning. I knew I needed to talk to Eric, but I wanted to be clear in my own mind before we had that conversation. I changed into my bathing suit and headed out into the back yard. I don't know if it's the sky fae thing or what, but everything seems better, clearer while I'm tanning. After grabbing my lawn chair, I slathered on the tanning lotion and made myself comfortable.

Thinking over all the shit that has rained down on us in the last year or so I realized that the bright spots had been few and far between. First Appius Livius Ocella shows up out of fucking nowhere with his psychotic progeny in tow. Then said progeny tried to kill us all. Oh yeah, that was fun. Once Ocella and his crazy kid were gone we had Victor and his bullshit to deal with. Of course the after math was another shit storm between Eric and I. He will forever be a Viking who celebrates his wins, and I seem to be unable to let anyone's death roll off my back. He got pissed, I got pissed. I received a vicious bite courtesy of Eric and then as per usual, we were incommunicado. How many wives, I wondered, lived an hour away from their husbands and may go weeks without speaking at all? I'm certain Dr. Phil would have a field day with us.

While all that fun was going on, it was revealed (or at least to me) that Ocella entered Eric into an arranged marriage contract with Queen Freyda of Oklahoma. I didn't even know such a thing was possible. Since he was married to me, I thought that the one marriage per person at a time thing was universal. Silly me, apparently makers can force their children to pledge to whomever the maker chooses. So, not only is there a prearranged marriage, but Eric has known about it for quite some time and said nothing to me about it. Pam who has been ordered not to tell me had apparently been desperately leaving me hints left and right. In the end, it took Bill and Dermot to help me piece it all together and all Pam got for her trouble was a beating from Eric with a command not to speak to me on the subject. How fucked up is that? After my initial melt down, Eric tried to explain that since I never liked being involved in the "vampire bullshit" and since he felt it would be easy to break the contract there was no need to upset me for nothing. Eric assured me that it was all being handled and I shouldn't worry about it. I was still pissed that this particular "vampire bullshit" was kept from me since it directly affected me, but I was trying to keep my cool and let Eric handle it. More often than not, I was just trying not to think about it. Little Miss Scarlet, that's me.

As if my life were not screwed up enough, I had the fortune - or misfortune I'm still not quite sure which - of walking into my husband's home to find him in a bedroom with a fangbanger. I have never really been an overly jealous person. Being with Eric I was regularly surrounded by people who wanted him for themselves, but this was something new entirely. In the corners of my mind I knew Eric had to be feeding from someone or rather multiple some ones, since he hasn't been feeding from me very often and Eric is so not a synthetic blood type of vamp but seeing it in person, in graphic detail was an experience I wish I could have avoided. I think that entire scene was made ten times worse in that Eric really didn't seem to feel bad at all about the scene I walked into. It was almost like he was mad at me for interrupting his meal. At the time I was forced to focus on the Felipe issue at hand, but now as I'm actually going over all the information I'm beginning to realize this is it, really I am little more than an interruption in the life of the Great Eric Northman. For all our proclamations of love for each other, I am little more than a blip in his long lifetime.

My thoughts regarding Eric and our screwed up relationship were turning darker by the moment. While it's true that we have had some rather substantial disagreements as of late the fact remains that I really haven't seen him very often recently. He did show up here on my birthday however, with Bill and Pam in tow. But once again that night went to hell in a hand basket right quick. His coded messages to me about getting him out of his marriage to Queen Freyda were certainly not what I had hoped would be our night together. He left in a huff and I was stuck with my thoughts having had my good mood ruined again. Long after Eric had left it occurred to me that Eric hadn't brought me so much as a card for my birthday. What was that about? I'm not looking for the lavish presents some women expect from their significant others, but I know Eric to be a very generous and thoughtful man. The lack of a birthday present was just that much more noticeable after my surprise party from Sam and presents from both Pam and Bill. Perhaps Eric had been planning to give me the gift of gracious plenty after the other two left? He had been pretty amorous before our chat that night. But this was just another item in the long list of things that were not adding up.

My thoughts turn to the visiting vampires, more specifically King Felipe and Queen Freyda. Not that I ever thought I could trust either of them, but I can't help but wonder what they have planned now. They have both been in the area far too long for my liking and to hear Bill tell it, Queen Freyda is doing everything in her power to spend all her free moments with Eric. I know that Bill has seen her a few times with him in Shreveport. Where they were or what they were doing, I didn't dare ask. I wasn't sure how I would handle hearing that they were out socializing together as a couple. Since Eric has told me little to nothing about the situation, I don't know if this is a straight negotiation or more like a courting of sorts. Her little visit to my home made it clear she was beautiful, powerful and rich. All three points I'm sure she's been playing to the fullest while she's here. This leads me to wonder what really had been going on between them these last couple weeks. Eric flat out stated that he hasn't fucked another woman since our pledging, but he left a lot of room for things he could be doing with other woman that don't include intercourse. At that thought I am actually nauseated. Could our definition of faithfulness and loyalty be so far apart? At this point I'm not sure if I should be grateful for our broken bond or not. On one hand if we were still bound I would be able to feel what he is feeling be it anger, frustration or lust. On the other hand I could end up feeling his lust for someone else and wouldn't that just tear my heart out? If we were still bound and he left for Oklahoma I would have to actually feel him consummate his marriage to Queen Freyda. If I were not Crazy Sookie now, surely that would push me over the edge.

As I am laying in my yard soaking up the sun I realize I have only served to frustrate myself further. My only real inspired notion for the day was that I don't know nearly enough about pledging or marriage contracts. I know that Eric never had me sign a marriage contract so there are no hidden items for me to worry about there, but I knew next to nothing about the rules and requirements of pledging. Why the hell didn't I think about these things before when I had Dermot here to ask? Why didn't I ask my great-grandfather when he was available? I always have had shit timing it seems. While I don't think Eric would lie to me, he can certainly emphasize the points he wants me to hear and is not beyond keeping certain facts from me as I have seen recently. The only other person I can think of who would remotely be on my side and be able to give me these answers now is Mr. Cataliades. I am always shocked to see what a wonderful and resourceful man Mr. C really is. It seems the last time he was at my home and we dealt with Mr. Crawford, he managed to leave me a phone number to contact him with on my bathroom counter. When he was in there I don't know, but now I'm very glad that he did. I don't know if Mr. C is currently working as a lawyer with all the craziness that has been surrounding him lately but he's the only one I think I can trust to give me the answers I need at this point.

Pulling myself up out of my chair, I put my lawn chair away and head into the house. I would have to get moving if I want to get anything done today. Heading straight for my bedroom I retrieve the handwritten phone number from my cosmetic drawer. I laugh to myself that someone who uses so little makeup hides such important things in this drawer, who knew it would make the perfect decoy? Picking up the phone, I dial and wait. Not knowing what to expect on the other end of the line, I announce myself right away. " Hi, this is Sookie Stackhouse." I am greeted by the ever-cheerful voice of my sponsor.

" Sookie dear, how are you?" Mr. C asked.

"I am fine Mr. C, how are you?" I replied.

"I am well. I thought I might be hearing from you. What can I do for you?" Mr. C's tone became more cautious and maybe even a bit sad.

"Well, I have some questions and concerns and it seems you may be the only one who is willing and able to help me."

"I see." was his reply. After a brief pause he continued. "I am in your area since I have a meeting later tonight, would you like me to come to your home?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. Would you like to join me for dinner?" I asked mentally trying to catalogue the contents of my kitchen.

"I am afraid I will not be able to stay that long as I have other clients to see still this evening." Two things struck me at once. Mr. C said he had other clients to see, does that mean he's referring to me as a client right now? And he referred to these other clients he will see tonight. Are these Area 5 supes he is referring to? It's none of my business but it makes me wonder.

"I will be at home all day, so whenever is best for you will be fine." I said.

"Good, shall we say 3pm?" Looking at the clock I realize I have just over 2 hours, which should be enough time.

"That sounds perfect Mr. C, I'll see you then. Thank you."

"You are welcome. I will see you then." he replies and hangs up.

Having sorted that out I made myself some lunch and went to take my shower. Standing under the warm stream I try to force my thoughts away from my growing resentment towards Eric and all things related to Queen Freyda. This is no easy task as they seem to be the reason for my most recent life-changing situation. I'm sure it sounds overly dramatic, but really I feel like I'm on the edge of major change. By Eric's own words I am his wife and yet he appears to be preparing to take a new wife. He comes to my home to rationally discuss the benefits for him to marry someone else. What did he expect me to say? "Sure Eric, I can see how that would be good for you. You have my blessing?" I'm sure that's how some would see things, as a business decision. Power and money are really all some people want out of life. I just never thought my Eric was one of those people.

I had even offered that I would leave with him. We could go to another monarchy and start over. I'm not sure where I thought we would go, but there are a couple Kings that at least don't hate me and find me useful. Russell Edgington and Stan Davis both had been kind to me in the past. I'm sure either one would be thrilled to have a vampire of Eric's caliber in their retinue. I was actually rather shocked when Eric turned me down. I was willing to walk away from everyone and everything I've ever known for him and he refused. I guess I should have seen that as my wake-up call, but I took it as him being sweet and caring, not rejection. What is it they say about being blinded by love?

After my shower, I dried off and applied my lotion. Choosing a sundress from the closet I got dressed and pulled my hair into a low bun. As I was applying some light makeup I began to ponder my new reality. If Eric goes to Oklahoma where does that leave me? I have, for the most part, been able to provide for myself just fine so I'm not worried about bills and such. I am worried about who may decide to come and claim me once my Viking is gone. I know that Bill would be thrilled for me to be his, but I just can't go back down that road. Bill will always hold a special place in my heart because of all the firsts I experienced with him. My first boyfriend, my first lover, etcetera… But after all that has been said and done, I can't look at him with the same love that I once did. No matter how much he may wish otherwise, that ship has definitely sailed. The only other vampire that I would trust is Pam, but I think that would also be a bad idea. In no particular order: Pam is gay while I am not, she may have to leave with Eric and it's not been very long since Miriam died. I do not want her to be forced into protecting me while she's still grieving her own loss. That would not be fair to either of us.

Not that I would want to live my life in hiding indefinitely anyway, but I'm not even safe in the daylight as we have seen. Too many other supernatural beings are day walkers and for the right price would no doubt cart me away to the highest bidder. I will ask Mr. C this afternoon if he has any ideas on what I can do to protect myself. How far would I be willing to stray from my comfort zone to ensure my own safety and well being? After all that I have been through over the past few years the answer is clear; I am willing to do whatever is required to preserve myself. Of course as soon as this thought takes root the little voice in the back of my head starts to remind me that all my friends and family are in Bon Temp and Shreveport. It reminds me that they all depend on me for one thing or another. Jason, Tara, Sam, Alcide, Bill, Eric (for now anyway), Pam, Hunter…_shit Hunter_! Can I really leave him here all alone with his telepathy? _Just like me_. That thought brings an ache to my chest. I know that Remy means well, but he really can't relate to the problems Hunter will be facing. Can I really leave this place behind and him with it? I really need to call Remy and check on them both. He didn't sound all that good the last time we spoke and that was a while ago.

I resolve that I will call Remy after my meeting with Mr. C is finished and I start preparations in the kitchen for his arrival. I know he said he couldn't stay for dinner so I am simply getting sweet tea and butter cookies out. I may be up to my eyes in supe politics, but I was still raised to be a good southern woman and you don't greet guests empty handed. After wiping the counters down, I see I still have about ten minutes to wait for Mr. C to arrive. Nervous energy is flowing through me as I think about what the information I may receive today could bring about in my life. Just about the only constant in my life over the last few years has been change and it looks like I have more of the same on the horizon. If the gut feeling I have over Eric marrying Queen Freyda turns out to be false, I would of course be happy, but after reflecting on a few things today it is clear our relationship needs work to move forward together. We need to work together to build a firmer foundation and it's clear we need to spend more time together if that is going to happen. We need to find a better way or really any way to communicate because it is clear that is not happening now and hasn't for awhile. I have to wonder when it really all went downhill. Was it that Eric didn't tell me about the marriage contract? Or was it way back when I wouldn't tell him what happened while he had amnesia? I refused to discuss that time with him for so long because I was afraid. I loved _My Eric, _there was no doubt about that, but I was afraid of the politics and fangbangers throwing themselves at the Vampire Sherriff of Area 5. Of course after Eric regained his memories and we finally had "our talk" Eric assured me that he would shield me from as much of politics as possible and that I was the only woman he wanted. Now I am left wondering, was I better off before we got together or now? It seems that I am not only very much in the thick of the "vampire bullshit", but Eric is also considering leaving me for another woman. My two biggest fears are right on my doorstep.

I am roused from my increasingly dark thoughts by a knock at the door. Making my way to the door, I look through the peephole to verify the identity of my visitor. Seeing Mr. C's smiling but sweating face instantly lifted my spirits somewhat.

After greeting Mr. C., I lead him into the kitchen and pour us each a glass of tea. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. Not in a creepy leering sort of way, but more like he was studying my expressions.

Once I was seated he began. "Well now Sookie, your call indicated that you had questions for me. What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath and said "Well first Mr. C I need to ask, if you are here as an attorney or as my sponsor? You said on the phone that you would be meeting other clients, am I your client?"

"In this particular instance I would think that I am both. I will always be your sponsor, for as long as our tie remains. Your telepathy is the result of the gift I gave to your Grandparents and will always link us together. As far as your status as my client goes, your great-grandfather has me on retainer and has instructed me to assist you with several items. Not that I would not assist you on my own, but the Brigant family has retained my counsel indefinitely." So Niall has been speaking to Mr. C about me? I'm sure I'll need to think about that more later. For now I need to get down to business.

" Mr. C, I need to know more about pledging and marriage contracts. I'm certain by now you've heard at least part of what has been going on with Eric and the Queen of Oklahoma."

Mr. C sighed and said "Yes Sookie, I have heard about the marriage that was arranged by Mr. Northman's maker prior to his final death. I also know that you have used the Cluviel Dor to save Mr. Merlotte, the shifter." Again I am amazed at just how much information he has access to. I'm sure I have a stunned expression on my face after hearing this news because he continues on. "Since I was not available personally when the negotiations began I do not know where things stand on the marriage contract at present. These things can take years to complete, however I have heard that Oklahoma is pressing that the issue be resolved quickly."

Swallowing the lump, which formed in my throat, I inform him "Queen Freyda came to my home a few days ago. I guess you could say she was checking out the competition, although she made it plain that she was certainly the better choice."

Surprise shown on his face. "I was not aware of that. Did she threaten you in any way?"

I assured him that there were no threats issued but continued on. "She knows that I am part fae. I don't think she is aware of my family ties, but she was sure to mention that she was aware of my fae blood. And I'm not sure if she was bluffing or not but she made it sound like her marriage to Eric was a done deal. When I tried to talk to Eric about it, well…the conversation did not go well. So what I need to know from you are the rules regarding my pledge to Eric. I was told that if Eric agrees to marry the Queen, our pledge will be broken and I will no longer be under his protection. And is a pledging really a marriage?"

After a short pause he said "Sookie, first let me ask you, what were the circumstances of your pledging to the Viking?"

Thinking back to that strange meeting with Eric and Victor gave me a creepy feeling. "Pam, Eric's child came to visit me at work. She gave me a velvet wrapped bundle and told me to hand it directly to Eric at Fangtasia later that night. When I got to the bar I went to Eric's office and found him talking to Victor. I pulled the bundle out of my purse, handed it to Eric and watched as he unwrapped it and kissed the knife that was inside. I wasn't sure what to make of that and had no idea what the significance was until Victor called me Mrs. Northman."

Mr. C's eyes widened and he asked "So you were not advised prior to the exchange what would be transpiring? You did not approve this pledging?"

"Well no I wasn't. After I calmed down Eric explained that King Felipe was trying to force me to move to Nevada to make me his pet and that Eric did this for my protection." I have seen Mr. C angry before, on the day Mr. Crawford showed up, so I know what that looks like. Right now if I had to guess I'd say he looked frustrated moving towards anger.

"I see…" he said.

"Mr. C, from your tone I can tell that you are upset. But I don't want to get Eric in any trouble. I appreciate that he has done many things, no matter how high handed, to protect me and allow me to remain in my home. I'm sure others who wish to take me would have carted me off at the very first chance. While I have made my peace with that, I still refuse to call him husband. Our situation does not meet any idea I have ever had of a marriage. Eric did this for my protection, not for love. While we do love each other, that was not the reason for our pledging. I guess I'm just a simple country girl, but I was raised to believe in a different kind of marriage than what I have with Eric. I always thought that when I got married my friends and family would be with me to celebrate. Instead, I got Victor Madden and went home alone to an empty house. No, this certainly isn't what I would call a marriage."

"My dear, you are a fae princess. Your family is the ruling house of all fairy. You are far from the simple country girl you call yourself. Now, supernaturals do have a different view on marriage than humans for many reasons. Vampire marriages generally are made similarly to a business transaction, which is why most negotiations take so long. Both parties spend a good deal of time making sure they are getting all they can from the arrangement. I suspect that the Viking's maker was to receive a good deal from the contract he had with Oklahoma. It could have been money, or and area to sheriff, or it could have even been to secure a location to keep his other progeny safe. Without being directly involved in the discussions I could not say."

"I understand that if Eric decides to marry the Queen our pledge would be broken, but how does that work? Does he just decide that it's broken and marries her or do we have to file paperwork with someone? I never signed a marriage license or contract when we pledged. I'm just not sure what to expect if he decides to break the pledge."

"Well, in a case like this the paperwork was filed by the Viking with the supernatural council. Since he was the supernatural which married a human the burden was, and is, on him to deal with the notifications," he replied.

"Oh" was all I could manage in my stunned state. This means that Eric can end our pledge at his discretion and there is nothing I can do about it. I just have to sit back and wait for it apparently.

After a few quiet moments Mr. C asked, "Sookie, do you wish to remain pledged to the Viking?"

"Yes, of course!" my response is immediate.

"If that is your wish, regardless of how you came to be pledged, there is a way to keep your pledge from being broken." After a pause he continued, looking straight into my eyes. "You must claim your birthright as a fae princess in the House of Brigant. If you were to do this and be registered with the supernatural council as such, you would be what is referred to as the higher being in your pledge to the Viking and cannot be forced to end your pledge if you do not wish to do so."

Before I could attempt to understand what he had just said, he continued. "To claim your birthright would have many consequences, some good and some bad. Once you are registered with the supernatural council you and your title would be known by all in our world. Most vampires over 300 remember well the vampire-fae war and are not eager to repeat it so there is a level of protection there beyond what the Viking offers. Also the members of the royal family all have the protection of the fae royal guard should they be needed and of course the council itself will no doubt issue an edict regarding your protected status. Since your great-grandfather is on the council, this should be no problem to obtain."

Once Mr. C has finished speaking I realize that I have been holding my breath for what feels like forever and manage to take a deep breath trying to calm myself. This is a lot of information at once, but if I'm honest it's exactly what I asked for. I wanted information on pledging and marriage contracts and that what he has been giving me. I still have so many questions though. Where to start? The birthright stuff definitely.

"If I wished to claim my birthright, how would I go about doing that?" This was a logical place to start right?

Mr. C replied, "I would draw up the paperwork for you and contact your great-grandfather for his approval before filing it with the council. It should only take a couple of days to complete."

Wow, I was not expecting that. "How will you reach him since he has returned to Fairy?" I asked.

Mr. C smiled and said "Not all of the portals are completely closed yet and if need be I can reach fairy through the demon realm since there is also a portal there. This is how I have been able to keep up communications with your family in the last year. And of course since the Prince is on the council he has to be able to attend their meetings when needed." There is a mischievous gleam in his eye with that last statement and I wonder what he and Niall are up to that would warrant such an expression.

"Eric told me some about the council a while ago. He said that there are representatives from each race on the council and that the Ancient Pythoness was the head. Do they have scheduled meetings or just get together when there is a need?" I was honestly curious how the council worked. Eric had been in the middle of explaining this and clans and such when his maker showed up the first night. We never did get to finish that discussion. It makes me wonder how many of these talks we have started that we never got to finish. It seems like there are a few.

"The answer to that is both. There are scheduled meetings, although its members only know that schedule, as well as meetings done on an as needed basis. Members of the supernatural community at large are not made aware of the location or time of these meetings. Anyone wishing to address the council may do so by invitation only. Once a request for audience is submitted they review the petition and notify the applicant if and when the council will see them. I know this must seem rather backroom or secret society to you but only the vampires and sifters/weres are out in the public eye. The other races are still very much hidden. There is also the security factor to consider. The members of the council are frequently the rulers of their race. To have that many rulers in one place would make a great target for any hate group." Well it's not like I haven't seen my fair share of hate crimes courtesy of the Fellowship of the Sun for one. So keeping their schedule and location makes perfect sense to me.

"If I were to claim my birthright, what would be expected of me?" I'm feeling pretty certain that there has to be a catch somewhere. If it seems to be too good to be true it usually is after all.

"The Prince will need to provide that information to you I'm afraid. What I have witnessed of the other members of your family is that their obligations appear to be social in nature. You may need to attend meetings or other social events to represent your family. I'm certain that the Prince will be able to describe all of this to you himself. "

"How can I be considered the higher being as you say? Eric is a sheriff and over 1000 years old. I'm just a barmaid in her 20s." I needed to understand how this pecking order was laid out. Eric certainly never gave any indication that I was his equal let alone in a higher position than him. He never treated me poorly, but it was always clear to me that he was top dog, for lack of a better term.

"While the Viking does hold an important position in our world, you actually outrank him by quite a bit. You see, while he was appointed to his position you were born into yours, once you claim it. Even Vampire Kings and Queens would not outrank you because they have all either taken their thrones or had it appointed to them. This is the reason their titles are His or Her Majesty, while yours would be Her Royal Highness. Do you see the difference Sookie? Your official title, which would be registered with the council would be Her Royal Highness Princess Sookie Stackhouse Northman Brigant, daughter of the House of the Wind" Ok, more questions.

"You mean I would have to change my name?" I asked.

"Well, yes and no. Brigant has always been your name you were just unaware. As far as the Northman part is concerned in our world it is expected that you would add your husband's name to your own. It's another way of showing those in our world that you are spoken for. For the Stackhouse portion, I assumed that you would wish to retain this part to honor your Grandmother. Was I wrong?"

"No, I don't think you were wrong, I am just surprised. Eric never mentioned that I should add his surname to mine. But if Brigant has always been my name, why does it go last?"

"In the supernatural community the highest level of being takes the spot of most importance. In your case Stackhouse is first because this is the name of your human family, followed by the surname of your pledged and last since it holds the most weight your fae family name." His response was so calm and clear, while I felt like my head was going to explode. So much new information all at one time had me a bit overwhelmed. I again decided I would think on this more later. I had other issues to discuss.

"Mr. C, if the council would consider me to be what you called the higher being in our pledge, didn't I need to file the paperwork for our pledge instead of Eric?" I guess I do not understand, since my family has always been my family and I knew them before the pledge.

"At the time of your pledge you were hiding your connection to the Prince and were thought to be a human telepath by the community. If the Prince thought you to be unhappy in your pledge he had the right to dispute the claim with the council, but chose not to. He most likely did not interfere in order to keep your tie to him hidden and thereby keep you out of the spotlight so to say. Also if the Prince had protested the pledge the Viking could have been punished. Not only did he claim a member of the Royal family, but also he did so by deceiving you. Sookie," he paused. "You have told me that you love the Viking, and that you have accepted the pledge. If this was not the case, your Grandfather could and no doubt would have put an end to your pledge as not only the head of your fae family, but also a respected council member. Since you said you don't want the Viking to be punished I did not mention this earlier, but if you were to petition the council he could be stripped of his title and fined a large amount of money for tricking you into a pledge. That would be his punishment without your birthright. You must understand that mistreatment of a royal is taken very seriously and the Viking knew your lineage prior to the pledge."

Wow. Why would Eric do this if he knew what could be done to him if I protested to the council? Did he feel I was worth the risk or did he just assume I would never know that there was any recourse I could take? He doesn't know Mr. C is my sponsor, so I'm sure he would have no reason to believe I would be speaking with him regularly. I need to know what was going through that Viking's brain when he hatched this plan to pledge us. I really need to talk to Eric.

Mr. C's voice pulled me out of my musings again. "Do you wish for me to contact your Great-grandfather for you to seek his approval on your birthright Sookie?"

After another moment of contemplation I had my answer. By claiming my birthright I would not be forced to break the pledge nor could Eric break it without my approval. If we were going to be lost to each other it would not be because someone else forced our hands. If Eric decided that he really wanted to be with Queen Freyda, I would let him go, but I would not let his finally dead maker make that decision for us. If he wants to claim me as his wife then we were going to make the decision about our pledge together. I have had more than enough of his highhanded ways. This time I was taking control of my own life.

"Yes, Mr. C I would like you to start the process for me, so that I may claim my birthright. I would still like to speak with my Grandfather to get specific information as to what is expected of me, but I would like to proceed. I do appreciate you helping me with all this. There is just so much I don't know about the community, and as you can see no one seems to be ready to fill me in. If I hadn't called you Eric could have been married to the Queen before I knew I could stop all this. And that makes me a bit sad. Eric and I will need to discuss all of this, at length I am sure. What do I tell him when he asks where I got all this information?"

Mr. C smiled and responded, "Why you tell him you were advised by your lawyer, of course."

Giving Eric that kind of answer I'm sure could go one of two ways. Either he would see that I am serious about the situation and keeping us together or he would take offense that I went around him to seek legal advice instead of coming to him. To be fair he hasn't been very forthcoming about this when I have tried to discuss the situation and has all but ban Pam from my company. No doubt to make sure she can't find a way around his maker's command.

"Sookie dear, I must be going if that is all that you needed from me today."

"Yes Mr. C, I think that is all that I needed. I do have some other ideas floating around my head, but I want to think them through a bit more before I ask for your help on those. I have more than enough on my plate at the moment so the other items are on the back burner for now." There is only so much drama and change a girl can take in one day after all.

"Very well. I will be on my way then. Oh, I almost forgot," he said reaching into his briefcase. "I took the liberty of getting you a secure cell phone. I had a feeling that this would be the outcome of our meeting today. Your Grandfather is the owner of a technology company here, which produces these phones that are used by many who need to protect not only their conversations but their locations as well. The signal is scrambled and it cannot be traced. With the change in your status this may be an important issue in days to come. The phone number you reached me at earlier is to my own cell phone which is also untraceable. I will call you on this phone once I have contacted the Prince."

"Oh, okay. I don't know what is wrong with my current cell phone, but if you think this is best…" I let the words die in my mouth.

"Sookie, not only does the Viking have access to your cell phone records since he set up the account, but I was advised yesterday that Queen Fredya has been monitoring your calls. I didn't want to alarm you but it seems her interest in you did not stop at her visit to your home."

Well_ shit_. Why would this woman not leave me alone? Luckily I kept my eyes on her while she was here. Lord knows what she would have planted in the house to listen in.

"There are no listening devices here at this time. Don't worry, I checked as soon as I arrived." Mr. C said smiling at me. I always seem to forget that I'm not the only telepath in the room when he's here. Amazing. Around Barry I always got an echo type read on him. With Mr. C there is nothing but white noise. Shaking myself from that thought, I went over all my calls from the last few months in my head. Luckily all my family discussions have been in person rather than over the phone. I had spoken to Eric, Pam and Bill on the phone in the last few months. Who knows what the Queen was able to get from those conversations. If she is working with King Felipe I'm sure he's been informed of these conversations as well. Yet another item to speak with Eric about. This is shaping up to be one hell of a conversation when it happens. It may take us days to cover all this. Although knowing Eric, he won't want to waste an entire night on talking. I can feel myself blushing at the thought of how we would both prefer to spend our time alone together. My eyes meet Mr. C's knowing gaze and my face now feels like it's on fire. Aarrgghh. I really did wish this bitch would just leave me the hell alone so we could get on with our lives. Not that my life has been boring by any means over the last few years, but something tells me things are going to start moving fast.

"I do appreciate your checking that out for me. I wouldn't know what to look for." I smile sheepishly at him. I really need to get with the program. By the sounds of things Mr. C would not have been surprised to find a "bug" or two in my home. I guess it's possible. This house does seem to have a revolving door for the supernatural. Which brings me to my next thought.

"Mr. C when you speak to my Grandfather can you let him know that I believe I need to re-do the wards on this house? The Queen was here and I'm rather positive that if she thought she would get away with it she would have killed me on the spot. The original wards were to keep out those who wish to harm me & by the looks she was giving me I'm rather certain she would like nothing more. Of course I rescinded her invitation into my home, but I would feel better if the wards were back in place."

"Of course dear, I'll be sure to mention it to him. Did Claudine cast the original ward?" he asked.

"No, my former roommate Amelia Broadway did. They were changed a while back by Dermot to an invitation only type ward, I guess you'd call it. He said that it was better at the time since he & Claude were both living here as well." I never did quite understand his reasoning, but I assumed it was to better control the entrance of human and shifters. Again, I should've asked when I had the chance. Since it sounds like I'll be speaking to Niall soon maybe he can tell me what that was about.

"Very well. I will proceed as we have discussed and will be in touch with you soon." With that he stood and walked out the front door.

I remained at the table in a bit of a frozen stance. After all that I had learned today I was both encouraged and frustrated. I now knew that there was a way to keep Eric and I pledged which was a big reason for calling Mr. C. On the other hand it's clear that there are many things Eric hasn't bothered to tell me. Both about our pledge and his marriage contract with Queen Freyda. It seems he has quite a bit to gain by marrying her. Eric is an excellent businessman. I wonder what he has been able to bargain for himself out of this deal. Well, until the sun sets I won't be getting any real answers in regards to my relationship with Eric. I would need to go directly to the source for those. Now the million-dollar question was, would that source see me? I grab my old cell phone and send Eric a text.

_I need to speak with you. Please come to my home as soon as you can._

It's still about an hour before sunset, but Eric should be rising soon. I'm anxious to tell Eric the good news. This feels like the break we've been waiting for. It's a chance to make things better between us and hopefully start over in a way. Maybe after everything is cleared up we could have a real wedding. Vampire-human marriage is legal in Louisiana now. If I told Eric that I wanted to get married I wonder if he would agree? I really would be Mrs. Northman then. Would Eric want me to live with him? He had asked me to move in with him before the fairies came to get me but that again was a safety thing. I'm not sure Eric would want to have me in his house every day. Taking my old cell phone with me I went into the living room to try and read while I wait to hear from Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed and followed. Since this started as a very timid gal with an idea it's nice to see that someone out there is enjoying my take on our favorite couple. **

**A big thank you to my dear beta, Joie Cullen who not only gives me feedback, but watches closely for all my missing "F"s. I also need to thank my friend Michelle from the "brat pack" who gave the courage I needed to take the first plunge. Thanks Chica. You rock! Alright, enough of my emo shit. **

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

* * *

Because I needed to take my mind off current situation I decided to call Remey. Looking through my contacts I locate his number and place the call. I'm surprised when the call is answered on the second ring by a younger female voice. "Hello, Savoy residence"

"Hi, may I speak with Remey please?"

"I'm sorry Miss, Remey is out for the evening. Can I take a message?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Sookie, I am his ex-wife's cousin. Remey and I have been trading messages and missed calls for the last couple weeks and I was trying to reach him again tonight. If you can just let him know that I called I would appreciate it. I am working the early shift tomorrow but should be home in the evening." I am disappointed to have missed him again, but at least he'll know I tried.

"Sure Sookie, I'll make sure he gets the message." In the background I can hear Hunter's little voice calling out to me.

"Aunt Sookie, Aunt Sookie."

"I'm sorry can I speak to Hunter for a moment? Remey and I are trying to schedule some time for Hunter to come and stay with me." Lord, I hope she doesn't have a problem with me talking to Hunter because he's so excited I can hear him chanting my name through the phone. I hate to think what he'll be like if she says no.

After a moment of silence she responds "Just a moment Miss. I'll put Hunter on the phone, but he'll need to soon get ready for bed so he can't talk long." I got the distinct impression that she had been having some of the same thoughts that I had. It seemed that she would prefer not to have me speaking with Hunter but knew it would be a battle on her end if she said no.

After a bit of hushed talking I heard the sweetest little voice come on the line. "Aunt Sookie, Aunt Sookie. Hi! I've missed you."

"Hunter, I've missed you too sweetie. How are you? Are your headaches getting any better?" I wanted to see how he was doing but hoped Hunter was aware enough not to speak about his telepathy where just anyone could here him. And with thoughts of eavesdropping fresh in my mind, I realize I shouldn't be talking to Hunter on this phone. Crap.

"I'm doing better with the pain but I'm still having trouble hearing clearly sometimes Aunt Sookie." Poor Hunter tries so hard to appear that everything is good, even when he is miserable.

"Hunter I know it's time for you to get ready for bed, but I'm going to set up some time with your Dad so you can come stay with me again. Would you like to come and stay for longer this time?" I'll need to think about what will happen to my relationship with Hunter once I claim my birthright. There would be more protection, but he would be much more exposed, too. Maybe Niall and Mr. C. can help with this too. I'm sure they both know about him, but not his telepathy.

"Yes Aunt Sookie. I had fun at your house. Claude was funny and that Eric guy was like a giant. I had never seen a vampire before, but he was pretty nice." I laugh to myself. Hunter saw Eric climbing into the hidey-hole in the closet just before dawn and his only comments are on Eric's size and how he was nice. Well, no one has ever accused this family of being normal. At least we're in good company.

Not wanting to say much more with the mysterious female in the background I start to wrap up our call. "Hunter can you have your Daddy call me tomorrow when he gets home from work? I should be home by about 6pm."

"Okay Aunt Sookie, I'll ask Daddy to call you tomorrow." I can hear his desire to open up in his voice. I want to hear it all, but not over the phone and not in the presence of others which I don't know. I'm quickly becoming more aware that I will need to do something about Hunter's safety. I wonder if Niall has a Godfather assigned to Hunter like Claudine was assigned to me.

"Hunter, you go get some good rest and I'll talk to you and your Dad tomorrow, okay?" I hate putting him off, but until we are face to face I really don't want to spend much time talking on the phone especially with Hunter's safety on the line.

"Alright Aunt Sookie, I'll talk to you tomorrow." he says.

"Sweet dreams Hunter. Good night." With that the call is ended and I'm left to worry alone again. What can I do to help keep Hunter protected? I will really need to talk to Mr. C and Niall about this. I never had any intention of outing his ability to the supernatural community. After all the things that I have seen and lived through, I never wanted him to be part of that life but now I may have to expose him in order to protect him. Feeling yet another headache coming on I turn on the TV and attempt to loose myself in the movie "_Thunder in the Sun_" which is playing on the classic movie channel. Susan Hayward was a great actress and always a favorite in this house. Ms. Hayward was always a no non-sense woman and a bit of a role model for me if I am honest. Having settled on my current distraction, I sink further into the couch and focus on the characters on my screen.

When I had received no response from Eric by 2 am, I tried to call. I got his voice mail after just 3 rings, which tells me he either was on another call or sent my call to voice mail on purpose. Not one to be deterred in my new plans, I left him a message.

"Eric it's me. We really need to talk and the sooner the better. There are important issues that need attention. Please come out to my house or let me know when I can see you. Okay, bye." After what Mr. C. said earlier I didn't dare say more over the phone. If Queen Fredya was listening to my calls already, who else might be listening in on Eric's phone?

Around 4 am I finally gave up on the idea that I would get to talk to Eric that night. I was scheduled to work the early shift and waiting up until dawn for someone who wasn't willing to answer my call or text seemed pretty futile. I managed to drag myself to my bedroom and got ready for bed. As I climbed into the bed I couldn't help but wonder about the coming days. By asking for Mr. C's help I hope I have given us the tools we need to stay together. If Eric truly wants to be with her, there is no amount of maneuvering on my part that will fix this. Until I hear from Eric, I am determined to believe that this is a good thing and that we will be able to work through our problems. Willing my mind to calm, I slip off to sleep hoping for a restful night.

As I open my eyes I quickly realize that I am no longer in my bedroom at home. I can see a lovely summer garden full of gorgeous blooms. The sweet smell of all the flowers that reaches my nose reminds me so much of my Grandmother that I am barely able to stop myself from calling out to her. From the edge of the garden I can see Niall walking towards me, and a smile takes over my face.

"Blood of my blood" he greets me and takes me into a warm embrace.

"Great Grandfather, where are we? I thought you were back in Fairy. How are you here now?" I was thrilled to see him, but very confused. Of course like everything else in my life my dreams have to be freaky too.

"Granddaughter, technically you are still asleep in your bed at home, however I felt that I needed to see you. I have spoken to the demon lawyer who has informed me of your wish to claim your birthright. Is this true dear heart?" Niall pulled back from our embrace to look me in the eye, eager anticipation spreading across his face.

"Yes Grandfather. After you left things got crazy again and I contacted Mr. C. to ask for his help and advice on several matters. After we talked for a while he advised me that if I were to claim my birthright, not only could I not be forced to break my pledge with Eric, but that my title would also afford some protection in the supernatural community. I'm just not sure what would be expected of me once I have been registered with the council. Mr. C. said I would need to speak with you for that information." I really hope I don't need to attend some weird fae rituals like I was tricked into doing for the Weres. I'm by no means a prude, but I don't need to watch public mating. Geeze.

"Well dear, the majority of your responsibilities will be attending functions on behalf of the family. We receive many invitations to balls and such by all the monarchs in the supernatural community around the globe. You may be asked to attend trials or a summit, similar in purpose to the one that was held in Rhodes. Please understand that your security will always be assured. As a princess in the House of the Wind, you will never again be exposed to some of the horrors you witnessed at Rhodes. When you are the guest of a supernatural monarch your security will be provided by that monarch's guards as well as your own royal guards who will be with you at all times. Sookie, I know what an independent and self-sufficient woman you are, however you must understand that once you accept your birthright to some extent you stop being 100% your own. As part of the royal family you are responsible to both the family and to the fae people. You cannot take your safety and security for granted any longer. There are those of the royal guard who have dedicated their lives to protect us. You would be insulting them and their sacrifices to take unnecessary risks with your safety." Niall eyes me as I take in his words.

I pulled away from him a bit more to contemplate all he has just told me. First, there would be guards, apparently all the time. How would Eric feel about fae I'm not related to hanging around all the time? And if they are with me constantly would Eric & I ever get to be alone? If we are to work on this pledge or marriage or whatever it is, how can we do that if we never have time to ourselves?

"Grandfather, are you saying that I would be guarded at all times? I would never have any privacy?" From the sound of my own voice, there is no question the panic is showing on my face.

"While you would always have your guards close at hand, you will still be afforded your privacy. The point of the guards is to protect you, not to imprison you. I understand that you were raised with human sensibilities and feel that certain parts of your life should be private. While I can assure you that there is nothing in your life, which would upset or embarrass your guards to witness, I do understand that it may embarrass you." Of course the fae wouldn't be embarrassed to witness Eric and I being intimate together, but I sure as hell would. I certainly don't need an audience. And I really don't need to have any guards assigned to me lusting after Eric. I have enough of that in my life as it is. It's not like the house has any soundproofing or very much room for that matter. And how would having others around effect the dynamic between Eric and myself? Would those few tender moments between us be gone if Eric knows someone might be listening? Another bridge we'll have to cross if we are going to work things out between us. For now I need to know more about these guards.

"Grandfather, if I'm to have permanent guards where will they stay? I don't have much room to put people up, and I really can't afford to care for additional people in my home for that matter." Crap, how am I going to feed these people that are being assigned to me? Most of the money that Claudine left me went to Sam and the bar. I can't imagine Eric wanting to help me feed and shelter the fae that will now be part of my life. Every time I feel like I have one problem solved a new one comes to take its place. Victor is dead? Here comes the Queen. I finally found a way to stay with Eric, now I will be responsible for my own fae royal guards. Hmmm. Well, I suppose I could start looking for an additional part time job. Although how I will have time to make appearances for the family now, I don't know.

"My daring Granddaughter. You will not be financially responsible for your guards that will all be taken care of for you. With your birthright you will receive an inheritance of sorts. You see, our family inFairy is very well taken care of. I have made arrangements with the demon lawyer to transfer my earthly assets to you, Sookie. The money and property are no use to me in Fairy. And as a princess of our house it is not only my right but also my duty to provide for you in a manner that is fitting for a member of the royal family." He states all this as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

All of this has once again stunned me. A small voice in the back of my head wonders if Niall enjoys shocking me into silence. He does appear to be rather pleased. No wonder I never remember all the things I want to ask him. He comes in, drops his word bombs and all coherent thought is lost.

So, I will have guards, which are part of the package, but won't have to pay their room and board. Okay, I can deal with that. I also will have an inheritance from Niall. I wonder what that entails.

"Grandfather, not that I am ungrateful for the gesture, but I have been taking care of myself for quite some time now. I am not in need of financial aid." I'm certain that came out more curtly than I had intended. I hope I haven't managed to insult the one person who can help me get what I want. I cringe. I think I am having trouble with the idea that he is just handing all this over to me at a moment's notice. I haven't earned any of this and taking handouts is not how the Stackhouse family has lived.

"I am well aware that you have managed to survive on your own for the past few years without much help from anyone, but mere survival is not the point Sookie. I had already made arrangements for most of my assets to be transferred to you before you decided to claim your birthright, since I knew I would not be in this realm often. I have observed your life for some time now and while I question the Viking's lack of support in your life, I know you are a proud woman and would not ask him for help. This however is family, dear Sookie. Would you have questioned your parents or your grandmother if they had willed their estate to you?" his clear eyes have me fixed in his intense gaze.

"Well no, I don't think I would have fought them on their will, but Great-grandfather you are very much alive and well." I'm sure I would have respected their wishes if they had willed me their estate, whether I found it appropriate or not.

"Than why would you question your great grandfather's wishes? You admit you would accept this same type of gift from your parents or grandmother?" he pauses and with a glint of humor in his eye continues "Besides, I am the crown prince. I have made my decision and will not be swayed."

While I appreciate Niall trying to insert a moment of levity, I very much believe his statement to be what they call 'kinda kidding, kinda not'. I have no doubt that if I were to push this issue, I could easily be seeing the Prince side of him and not my loving grandfather. Not that I have ever really seen it, but you can tell that under the smiling face that he shows me, there is a powerful ruler who gets things done. Eric puts off a similar vibe when he is in full Sheriff mode. Interesting how I have surrounded myself with such powerful men.

"What did you mean about a lack of support from Eric? I've told him many times that I do not wish to be a kept woman. I don't need him to make a fool out of me. I don't want to be the laughing stock of Bon Temps. I have a hard enough time as it is." I said exasperated.

"As your pledged it is his duty to care for you. I'm rather surprised that you still live at the farmhouse by yourself. While I know you are attached to your home I'm wondering why he has not come to live here with you. You are in love are you not?" Another internal cringe. I didn't really want to go down this path with Niall right now.

"Eric asked me to live with him right before Neave and Lochlan came for me. At the time it was presented that this gesture was for my safety and honestly I was a bit insulted by the delivery. It seemed very clear that he didn't want to bring me into his home, but rather felt he had to. I turned him down and it hasn't been discussed since." I admitted. Even as I'm saying the words it sounds like a bunch of bullshit. If I really wanted to live in his home I would have addressed the issue long before now. By the look on Niall's face he knows it too.

"Sookie it may help you to know that I am aware of the circumstances surrounding your pledging. And before you get upset, it wasn't your lawyer who told me, though we have recently discussed the issue. No, it was Dermot who told me. He is very concerned for you granddaughter. He also told me that the Viking has been dangling this arranged marriage contract of his in your face. I suppose that he was trying to pressure you into using the Cluviel Dor to get him out of his maker's contract, yes?"

"That's exactly what he was doing. How did you know?" I asked.

"After I told him you had it I could almost see the plan form behind his eyes. I had intended to show the Viking that you too had power. I know that is one thing that appeals to the Viking. I didn't want him to favor Oklahoma based on power. He needed to know that you had power of your own. But I have been advised that you have since used the Cluviel Dor?" He looked at me with question behind his eyes.

"Yes Grandfather, I used it to save the life of my friend. I didn't even have to think about it. It was pure instinct. I'm sure Eric is mad about it, but I can't regret saving the life of my friend. Eric and I will just have to work through the fall out."

At this Niall's smile broadens. "This is why you will make a great ambassador, but you would not make a good ruler. Your heart is too big and your emotions are too close to the surface. But for your nature this pleases me. To have made a different choice, you would have been miserable. Having had the power to save your friend but not doing it would have haunted you for a very long time." Niall continues to smile down at me and I can see the love he has for me shining in his eyes. It's the type of look I have not seen all that often in my life, but fills me with joy.

"Sookie, we don't have much time left and I still have things to discuss with you. I have signed and put my stamp on the petition to the council and I'm sure your attorney has already sent it off for registry. The demon will no doubt bring you a copy of those papers when he delivers the details of your inheritance. Part of the estate is a property that I purchased a couple years back with you in mind. It is a house outside Monroe on 20 acres of land. I had hoped one day you would allow me to claim you as my kin and take your place in the House of Wind. The house is well equipped to handle your new duties and the royal guards, which will be assigned to you. It is a very secure location without being a prison. There is a grounds keeper and maid already on staff for upkeep. I know you will not want to leave your home or having servants waiting on you, but this is not only for your convenience but also for your safety. You will need to hire additional staff once you take ownership. I am sure you will need at least a cook and personal assistant to aide with your new life." He stated rather matter-of-factly. I must have been wearing that gob smacked look again because he continued on without missing a beat. "Sookie you will be the main point of contact for the fae on earth. There will be a lot of correspondence from all manor of supernatural beings. Some requesting your attendance at a function, some will try to speak to you in hopes that you can sway my decision in any sort of matter. They will no doubt seek to gain your approval and friendship. An assistant will be needed to help with all of that as well as your personal business. All of our family has a staff, which assists them in their responsibilities. As for the cook, well you will not be able to see to the needs of 10 guards every day for meals. You will have more than enough to keep you busy I'm certain. Beyond the time factor, a Princess should not be waiting on her guards. They would be ashamed to have you wait on them, as well they should be. I know you do not care for peoples' opinions of you or your actions, but it is something that you will need to be aware of from now on. I am not suggesting that you should not be friendly with your guards, but you need to remember your role as well as theirs. Your staff will need to respect you, not as a peer, but as the Princess you are. To become lax in this area can be a danger to you and to them."

Well crap. I don't want to cause a security problem, but I don't want to feel like I'm in an ivory tower either.

" I suppose I will need to leave Merlotte's too? I don't suppose I can be guarded very effectively while I'm waiting tables." That thought bums me out. I really do like working at the bar & now that I have part ownership how am I going to break this to Sam?

"That would be the best choice. While you are working there you risk not only yourself and the guards, but everyone else in the building should someone try to get to you there. I know you enjoy your work, but it comes back to responsibility to yourself and others. Not that the shifter would ever say so, but how would you feel if one of the patrons got hurt in the guards attempts to secure you. Sookie you will be the guards' main focus. If they can save you while not harming anyone else great, but it's not a guarantee. They will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Well that sure sounds ominous. I really don't want anyone else to get hurt, especially because of me when it could be prevented.

" I understand what you are saying Grandfather. I will talk to Sam tomorrow at work. I feel bad leaving him understaffed, but I don't want to bring trouble to the bar. I'll just have to make Sam understand that this is what I need to do." The faster I resign myself to this change the better off I'll be I'm sure.

"Sookie before I send you home I would like to give you another gift of sorts. Most fae reach full maturity at age 30, at which time all the powers and gifts a fairy is to receive will come to light. Since you are have chosen to claim your birthright I would like to help you by in affect bringing you to fae maturity now. I feel it would be in your best interests to have access to all your gifts now if you are to be publicly registered by the council. I do not know which gifts you will manifest since that is different from one fairy to another, but the most common is teleportation. All the members of our family have this gift, so it is highly likely that you will as well. Of course there are others, which can manifest as well, but only time will tell. You won't feel any pain from what I am going to do. Over the next few days any additional gifts that you have will start to make them selves known to you. If you have any problems the demon can get word to me quickly." With that he took me into his embrace again and murmured some foreign words and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes in bliss as the warmth of his love flowed over me again.

The next thing I heard Niall say startled me. "Sookie, the house I have set up for you in Monroe will have more than enough room and is a very secure location. If you wanted to bring certain members of your family to live there with you, I'm sure they would be comfortable. There is a light tight space in the basement and a playground in the back." In shock I opened my eyes to find that I was back in my bedroom at home, the early morning light shining through the window. I can't help but smile as I think of all that the past 24 hours has brought. I have found a way for Eric and I to stay together and Niall all but instructed me to bring Hunter with me to the Monroe house where he will be protected. I can almost see the light at the end of this screwed up tunnel. Now if I can just get through work today and have a reasonable discussion with Sam things will definitely be on the right track.

Thinking of Sam, I am sad that I won't be able to see him as often. He has been a very good friend over the last few years. While we've not always seen eye to eye, he has tried to give me as much moral support as one friend can. Even going as far as to call Eric, one person he certainly doesn't get along with, when he sensed what I was dealing with was more than he could handle. I roll over and spy the clock. I have just over an hour before I have to be at the bar. Pulling myself out of bed I head for the bathroom to start getting ready.

Forty-five minutes later I am gulping down my coffee with a piece of toast and heading out the door. As I'm driving down the road I realize that today may be the last time I wear the Merlotte's uniform. That's not such a bad thought. There is nothing wrong with the uniform per say, I guess I'm just tired of wearing the same thing everyday. Having to make sure one of the shirts is both whole and stain free every night has worn on my nerves at times. I've had to replace several uniforms over the years either from injury or destruction a la Eric. Let me tell you, set in blood does not want to come out of a cotton / polyester blend very easily. That's one aspect that I won't miss.

Pulling up outside the bar I gather my purse and make my way to the back door. Finding Sam in his office I stowed my purse while I greet him.

"Good morning Sam. How are you feeling?" I say as cheerfully as possible. I can already tell he's still in a bit of a mood himself.

"'Morning cher" his reply is flat. After a beat he adds "I'm feeling fine. Don't you worry 'bout me." He tries to smile, but he doesn't quite sell it. I know that I need to talk to him, so I might as well get on with it.

"Sam, do you have a minute before we open to talk?" I am getting nervous about this since I know he won't be pleased.

"Sure, have a seat Sook. What can I do for you?" he seems eager to find something new to think about.

"Well Sam, I hate to do this to you right now, but I have to quit working here." I wait for his reaction with almost dread.

"What are you talking about Sookie? You're a partner now, you can't just quit. If you need better shifts or you need time off to work for the vamps again we can work something out." The shock is very apparent on Sam's face and I feel really bad to be doing this to him especially after he gave me an interest in the bar.

"Sam this isn't about my shifts or working for vamps. I have decided to make some changes in my life and the first change is claiming my birthright. The paperwork has been approved and is being filed as we speak with the council. I'll probably be moving into a house that was set up by my grandfather and I'll have guards with me 24/7. You know I love working here, but it won't be very easy or safe to have me and my traveling circus here every day. I don't want to risk anyone else's safety just because I like being here. You know once I am registered with the council everyone will know who and what I am. It's been no secret that I work here and that it would be an easy thing to grab me on my way out at night. I'm trying to be more proactive in my life and not just wait for the big and nasty things to come get me. You know I don't want to leave but I couldn't live with myself if you or one of the staff got between me and someone trying to get to me."

" I understand that you don't want to see anyone get hurt cher, but why are you doing all this now? Didn't you finally get all the fairies to leave you alone?" I'm sure it's just his perceived loss of waitress talking but that just struck me badly.

"Sam, if you are referring to my cousin and uncle, yes they did just leave, but this isn't about anyone but myself and the things that I want out of life. Niall never publicly claimed me as a protection against his enemies. Now that things are calmer in Fairy that's not so much a threat now. The fairies have all but closed up shop here. Niall told me that I would be a representative of sorts for the family here. I will have obligations to the family and to the fae people which would make the hours I could work very few anyway. From what I've been told there will be a fair bit of travel involved as well. I have no idea how often or how long, so even if it was safe I don't know when I could be scheduled to work. I could very well be gone for days or weeks at a time. Sam that would not be fair to the staff that are working." Sam has always been rather level headed, lets hope that side of him prevails today.

"But what will you do Sookie? I know you basically live off of your tips. How are you going to be able to travel and buy food if you aren't working?" And there's the Mr. Practical I've come to appreciate.

"Niall told me that he has left me an inheritance. From what he said I should be well taken care of. Niall said something about it being his right and duty to care for me. Whatever that means, he made it sound like it's all taken care of. Mr. C. is supposed to be contacting me with the details soon I guess. Till then I still have a bit saved away to tide me over."

"You mean you're leaving so soon?" Sam asked, clear surprise written on his face.

"I think that it would be best if today was my last day working here. I don't want to take any chances with everyone's safety. According to Niall the papers were submitted last night. I have no way of knowing who has been informed of my registration so far, but I'm certain that the community at large will be informed later today." I can see the frustration and disappointment clearly in Sam's eyes, but I can't back down on this issue. Sam will always be a good friend, but these changes are needed for me to get what I want from my life and to protect those around me.

"Well, if you're sure about this and no one is forcing you I really can't stop you. I wish you would reconsider though. If its security you're really worried about I can protect you, cher. You know I would do anything to keep you safe." I know he's sincere and that actually makes it a bit worse.

"Sam, I know you would protect me, but I'm afraid you would get yourself killed in the process and I only had the one wish…" Hopefully Sam will catch on that I just can't take that kind of chance with his life.

"I may not like it, but I'll do my best to understand it Sookie. I just wish you didn't have to be involved with the supernatural world at all." Sounding more or less resigned Sam tries to give me the puppy dog eyes, which just makes me laugh.

"Sam there have been many times in the last few year when I wished that I was not involved, but the simple fact is that I was born into this world. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, this is who I am, who I was born to be and those fairies who finally left me alone are my family. I may have taken the long way to get there but the simple truth is that I am a fairy Princess and it's time I start acting like one. I am taking back the control in my life. I am done being stepped over or cast aside, having other people decide what is best for me rather than letting me make those decisions for myself." In the back of my head the little voice is singing _"I am woman hear me roar!"_

"Okay Sookie, if this is what you want. I'll talk to the girls and get one of them to cover your sifts for the rest of the week. I sure will miss you around here though. Just don't be a stranger." Sam gets up to hug me briefly on his way out to the bar. Taking a minute to be grateful that this conversation didn't turn into a ugly fight, I pick up my apron and follow Sam out to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. It really does my heart good to see them. As of Sunday morning I believe I was up to date on review responses. If I have missed someone I am truly sorry. I had hoped to post a new chapter a couple days ago but the stars just weren't in my favor. I won't bore you with the details but after a while it felt like a comedy of errors. I finally got my act together and with the help of Joie Cullen, my lovely and ever patient beta, we have a new chapter. **

**In answer to a question so many of you have, this is very much a E/S story. While they may not always have hearts and roses, it is all about them. I have an EPOV chapter I'm working on currently. If I feel comfortable enough with his "voice" I'll be posting it next. As always Happy Reading friends! **

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters. **

* * *

For six hours I hustled between tables delivering food and drinks to our regular customers. People were wrapped up in their own lives wondering what to have for Sunday dinner, which movie they wanted to see later or which friends they would meet up with. There was nothing out of the ordinary for which I was grateful. I wanted my last day at Merlotte's to be as peaceful as possible. I had absolutely no desire to go out with any kind of a bang. At about a quarter to five I started my side-work in preparation to turn my section over to Tracy who was just coming in the door. After giving her the run down on all the occupied tables, I finished my odds and ends and prepared to head home.

I had thought I would be feeling sad to leave Merlotte's tonight, but was oddly filled with a sense of peace. I had been a hard working, loyal employee all these years and now I was simply starting a new chapter in my life. Boy, was I ready. I feel like I have been stuck in one big reactive loop for a very long time. I made my way back to Sam's office where he was standing with his back to the door. Taking a deep breath I enter the office and cross to the drawer holding the waitresses purses.

"Sam, I'm going to get going now. Tracy has my section and all my side work is done." I was trying to make this as painless as possible.

"Cher, I'm not worried about it, you have always been my very best waitress." This time the smile did reach his eyes and his affection for me shone through. I grabbed my purse, quickly hugged him and said that I would be seeing him soon as I made a dash for the door. I was anxious to get home and I was trying to spare us both a long drawn out scene.

Once I made it out the back door I breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone better than I had feared. I was prepared for Sam to go off about the "damn bloodsuckers" and all that they had done to my life. I know that Sam means well, but the fact is that it is my life and vampires or no vampires it's high time I made some changes. I closed my eyes briefly to appreciate the breeze blowing through the parking lot and wished that I had already made the drive home. I was anxious to get this uniform off and into a cool shower. I felt a small tingle down my spine and heard a small pop. When I opened my eyes again I was standing in my en suite bathroom at home. _Wow_. Okay, what the hell just happened to me? I don't feel any different really, just that momentary tingle. Hmm. This must be the teleportation Niall was telling me about last night. I guess that means his gift has worked, and it's really cool. The only problem is I don't really know how I did it.

Well, first things first. Since I'm here, I might as well have that shower I've been thinking about for the last hour. When it's hot like this, it seems the smell of fried food and beer just sticks to me. At first my plan was to burn the uniform I was currently pealing off my body, but as a part owner, I'm sure that sort of thing would be frowned upon. Oh well. I suppose I should keep it around. You never know when I may need it for something.

Stepping under the spray of the shower, my mood lightens again. Nothing like washing the sweat and grime off to make you feel better. After I'm satisfied that I no longer smell like a bar, but instead like my body wash; I grab my razor from the shelf and give myself the once over. I have high hopes that I will be seeing Eric tonight and I would like to be looking my best. My mind knows that we have no business being intimate when there are so many things that we need to discuss, it's my body that I need to convince. What can I say? It's been a while and my Viking is just so sexy. Damn showers cause my imagination to run wild. Before I let myself get too carried away I turn off the water and climb out.

Back in my bedroom I pick out a tank top and shorts to wear since it still feels like its 100 degrees in the house. I open the window in the corner of my room hoping to create a bit of a draft so that it will be cool enough by the time I go to bed tonight. It seems I have enough issues with my dreams. I'd like to at least be comfortable.

Making my way down stairs I head for the kitchen to get something for dinner. Because it's only me and it is still so damn hot I opt for a turkey sandwich and sit at the kitchen table to eat. While I'm at the table I pull out my new cell phone and find my way to the contacts list so I can start adding the important numbers. I see that Mr. C. has already entered himself and Diantha as well as the number for Niall's answering service. Grabbing my old cell phone I make entries for Eric, Pam, Sam, Bill, Alcide, Jason and Tara. That should cover my bases for now. I finish up my dinner and refill the glass of tea and I head into the living room. I'm a bit tired after the last couple nights of less than adequate sleep I lay down on the couch and turn on the music channel on the TV. I close my eyes and try to rest.

When I open my eyes, I'm in my room here at the farmhouse. I've decided that I'm tired of waiting for Eric to come to me, so I am going to him. Going to my closet, I select a dress that I had bought from Tara's about a month ago, but have not had a chance to wear yet. It's a one-shoulder saraong style dress in deep crimson with metallic flecks through out. I put on my black pumps and a little make up before I head back to the kitchen. I need to transfer all my essentials into the evening bag I bought to match the dress. I grab the black wrap Alcide had bought for me on my way out the door and I'm ready to go. After I lock up the front door I pause on the front porch. I hesitate a moment thinking that I could be teleporting into the middle of a meeting, but quickly discard this thought since it's been dark for just under an hour and Fangtasia isn't even open yet. I close my eyes and focus on my Viking, his beautiful blonde hair and his gorgeous blue eyes. I feel the tingle starting in my spine and hear the that little pop. I'm so excited that it worked.

That feeling doesn't last long, however. Just as I'm about to call out to Eric, I open my eyes and am met with a very upsetting sight. Apparently I have teleported myself into Eric's private room in the basement of Fangtasia. Eric and I have spent many hours in this room together. Although it is a spare resting place, we had always used this room for sex when time was short or something was preventing us from going to one of our homes. It seems that Eric is still observing this pattern because here he is thrusting away into Queen Freyda as if he didn't have a care in the world. He apparently doesn't even realize that I am here because he doesn't acknowledge my presence at all. She does though. There is a very satisfied look on her face as smirks at me over Eric's shoulder. A cry of anguish is stuck in my throat and I am so overcome I seem to be stuck not moving, not speaking maybe not even blinking as I witness Eric's orgasm. I thought that I had known heartbreak before, but this pain is all together new and all consuming.

I am broken from my stare as I hear Eric's future wife start to laugh. At this Eric's head whips around to face me.

"Sookie," he starts.

"Don't! Just don't." I say. " Now I can see what had you too busy to answer my messages." I can feel the tears threatening to fall but I refuse to give either of them the satisfaction. Instead I turn on my heal and head for the stairs which lead to Eric's office.

I can hear Queen Freyda laughing as she says "Did you see how broken that girl is Eric? I told you she would never be willing to stay with you after we are wed. It's better that it plays out now than at the ceremony where she could cause a scene."

I unlatched the hidden door leading to Eric's office and hear only Eric's roar in response. I close the door quickly and aim for the door to the back hallway. I need to get out of here and fast. I'm sure Eric isn't beyond running out into the club naked, but I can't deal with him right now. I need to be calm focus on what needs to be done now. I am reaching for the door when suddenly it opens. In walks a very sympathetic looking Pam. She takes me into her embrace and says very softly "I'm sorry Sookie," as I begin to cry.

I open my eyes and see that I am back on my couch at home. What the hell is up with these dreams? I reach up to rub my eyes only to find that I have been crying in my sleep. How freaking pathetic is this? I have got to get a grip. These are only dreams, I tell myself. This is not happening in real life. This is just your subconscious playing with your mind. Eric would never cheat on me. He's told me flat out that he is faithful to our pledge and me. Until I hear differently I have to hold on to the fact that he loves me just as much as I love him. I really need to shake off the effects of that dream. Yes, it was very upsetting, but it _was _just a dream and I have important issues to be focused on. I know I need to let this go but it just seemed so real. I could feel my chest tighten and the tears fall from my eyes. I really wish I knew where these stupid dreams were coming from. I have had several times in the past when I was stressed or feeling uncertain of my relationship with Eric. What is different now? I doubt that I will find the answers I am looking for sitting here blubbering.

I finally manage to get myself under some type of control and I hear a very loud and shrill ringing sound. It takes me a minute to figure out that this crazy ringing is coming from my new cell phone. Why it was set to be this loud or annoying I don't know, but I figure I had better answer it since Mr. C. is the only one who knows I have it.

"Hello." my voice still sounds timid even to my ears and I cringe internally.

Mr. C's cheerful voice fills the line, "Sookie dear, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine Mr. C. how are you?" Fake it till you make it right?

"I am well. Do you have a bit of time this evening for a meeting? Although, I suspect much of what I have to tell you has already been relayed, there is an additional party which wishes to speak with you." There's that mischievous tone again. I have to wonder what goes through this man's mind at times. And who is this mysterious person he has mentioned. Surely if it was Niall he would just come out and say so.

"Sure Mr. C, I have time. I've got nothing planned for this evening. Would you like to stop by the house or would you like me to meet you somewhere?" Either way I will need to change my clothes. Tank tops and short shorts are hardly appropriate for a civilized meeting.

"I am on my way to another meeting in Bossier City, but I can stop at your home and pick you up on the way to our meeting if that would be alright. How about an hour from now?" I wonder to myself if King Felipe is still at the casino in Bossier. I know Mr. C. has done work for Louisiana's monarchy before, but I don't know if he was retained after the take over. Where is this meeting being held I wonder?

"That would be fine Mr. C. Whenever you are done, just come on over. I'll be ready." I pause a moment and ask "Mr. C. who will I be meeting with and where are we going?"

"Sookie, do you trust that I have your best interests at heart?" he asks.

"Yes, of course Mr. C, I trust you completely." I do trust him, but this mystery person and location are making me nervous.

With a little chuckle he says "Very well. I will see you soon." and ends the call.

Well crap. I guess at least a portion of my night is now spoken for. If I didn't need to clean up before I certainly do now. I'm sure my face is a blotchy mess from crying and definitely not how I want to greet Mr. C. I went to my bedroom pulled out a light blue sundress and sandals before going into the bathroom to wash my face. After changing my clothes and applying some light make-up I walked back to the living room. I'm still in a bit of a daze but decide to spend the last thirty minutes while I wait for Mr. C. thinking about the issues Niall and I discussed last night. Was that really just last night? It seems like it should be at least a few days ago now.

Niall had told me that part of my birthright was an inheritance. I wonder if I can set up something like a trust fund for Hunter? I really need to talk to Remey. I would feel so much better if the royal guards protected Hunter, but I can't take Hunter away from his home just to make me feel better. Niall did mention all the space at this house he's giving me. I wonder if Remey would consider moving in there with Hunter. Of course I'd have to explain a lot for him to have any hopes of understanding. Well if I can't have Hunter protected by my guards, maybe the inheritance will be enough that I can at least help increase their security. Maybe an alarm and even a Were bodyguard for when he's away from home? I wonder if Alcide could recommend someone. I would still need to talk to Remey first. If I start putting this plan in motion someone will surely figure out why I want him protected.

I also want to speak to Mr. C. about doing some upgrades to the farmhouse if I can afford it. Niall never mentioned what the size of this inheritance is, but he owned at Tech Company as well as a pharmaceutical company that I know of. I just don't want to seem greedy. The first things on the list to be fixed will be new windows and a new hVAC system. I'm roasting all summer and freezing all winter. I don't suppose I will need to worry about my heating bill from now on, but I don't want to be wasteful either.

Other than taking care of Hunter and some things for the house the only other things I can think of would be whatever I will need to fulfill my new responsibilities. I'll probably need to get a new computer. The one Amelia left is getting old and it's pretty slow. If I have enough maybe I'll look into getting a laptop and wireless internet? That would make it easier for me to use, but it's a luxury not a necessity so it doesn't rank that high on my list. As I'm pondering what else I might need, I can hear a car pulling down the driveway. I move over to the window in time to see a black limousine pull up to the front of the house. Just as I'm wondering who the heck this could be, I see Mr. C. emerge from the back seat and make his way up the porch steps. Well, if my visitor didn't have Bill's attention before I'm pretty certain that we have it now. I know that Bill means well, but it sometimes creeps me out how much time and attention he spends noticing all the comings and goings at my house. I have often wondered how many nights he had spent at the edge of he woods just watching. Like I said, creepy.

As Mr. C. reaches the front door I open the door to greet him. "Good Evening Mr. C. How are you?"

"I am well Sookie. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, just let me grab my purse and I'll be right with you." Walking back into the kitchen, I place my new cell phone in my bag and grab my keys. After another moment I am pulling the front door closed and locking the deadbolt. I know that deadbolts are mostly used to protect those inside the house, but after I had a door or two broken I have tried to make the door as secure as possible.

I walked down the steps and over to the car where Mr. C. is holding the back door open for me. Once I'm settled in the back of the car the driver sets off down the driveway.

Mr. C. starts our conversation by stating "Sookie, I'm sorry to have to keep the details of our meeting from you for the time being, but it is very important that no one find out who we are meeting or that this individual is even in Louisiana right now." Mr. C's tone indicates that there will be no further discussion about our guest so I decide not to push it and instead to move on. At least I can be reasonably sure that the mystery guest isn't King Felipe or Queen Freyda since they have both been in the area for a while and it has been no secret. My curiosity is burning high, but I know that I won't get anything more for the time being.

"Mr. C. is it safe for us to speak here on our way to this meeting?" I certainly don't need anyone overhearing any of our conversation.

"Yes, the car was inspected before I left and the privacy barrier is in place. No one can here us back here." he assures.

"In that case, my Great Grandfather came or brought me, I'm not sure which, to a place where he and I could talk last night. He told me that he had transferred all his earthly assets to me, and I was wondering if there was enough there that I could help Hadley's son Hunter? My main concern is to increase his security. I'd like to help him in anyway that I can."

Mr. C. eyes me briefly and asks, "Am I to understand that there are other issues which could hinder his safety beyond his distant familial connection to the Prince?"

Because Mr. C. is my sponsor and attorney I answer him right away. "Yes, we share a similar gift." I say looking straight into his eyes.

"Hmm, I was unaware that anyone else in your family had shown signs of the spark. Have you spoken with his father about this?" he asked.

"Remey, his father and I have been missing each other's calls for the past two weeks or so. Hunter was supposed to come and stay with me for a while this summer so I could work with him some more. He stayed with me over night a while back. Claude and I worked with him for a while then, but I was hoping to get some more time with him soon to continue. I spoke with him briefly last night when I called his house. He told me that he is still having some trouble but I was hesitant to ask him to elaborate over the phone." I really hope that I will be able to spend some time with him soon.

"It would be best to avoid speaking about his gifts over the phone, especially since we don't know if their phone line is secure. If you can give me their number, I'll have it checked out tomorrow." Sometimes Mr. C. seems a bit like a secret agent with his contacts and resources. I'm sure that I don't really want to know how he gets all of his information.

"That shouldn't be a problem." I said. "I can either give it to you when I get back home or I can call you later."

"Good. Now let's talk about some other important matters yes? As you know the Prince approved your request to claim your birthright and I filed the paperwork with the council last night. We will meet up with the captain of your guard later this evening after the meeting. Until that time you are under my protection, if that is alright?" Mr. C's smile I'm sure was meant to be calming, but it's a bit unsettling when a demon flashes you all of those incredibly sharp teeth.

"Of course Mr. C. Grandfather mentioned last night that he had approved the request and that you probably had filed the papers by the time he spoke with me." I had no idea that things would be moving this quickly. I guess time really is a factor though since I don't know how much longer Eric will be able to stall Queen Freyda. I suppose I shouldn't be all that shocked though. Things in the supernatural world seem to move at a different pace than anything else. Simple things seem to take forever and take-overs seem to happen over night.

"I appreciate your swift action on this issue for me. So, I have been registered with the council then?" I asked.

"Yes, the council has registered you and your title, Your Highness." He responded with a smile.

"Please Mr. C, I understand that as the family attorney you may have to address me formally, but as my sponsor can't you call me Sookie when it's just us? I'm the same girl I was yesterday when we were sitting in my kitchen." I know protocol and procedure will require the use of my title frequently, but it just feels wrong coming from him.

"Very well Sookie, when we are alone I will use your given name, but you need to get used to hearing your title or some version of it when you are speaking with others especially your guards and servants. Most of them have been groomed from a young age to serve the royal family. In most cases it will be best if you let them serve you as they have been trained to do. Getting flustered or embarrassed by the sound of your official title will not serve you or them well at all." Okay, point taken. I need to get used to hearing people refer to me this way. It will just take a bit of work to be comfortable with. From "beer bitch" to "Princess" in less than a week could give anyone whiplash I think.

With my nod Mr. C continues: "Now Sookie, as the Prince no doubt told you last night he has given you a rather large sum. These assets are both liquid and tied up in businesses and property around the world. The businesses have full staff and for the most part operate all on their own. You don't need to do a thing. You can choose to get involved if you wish, but each have a board which make all the decisions for day to day operations. Along with the house in Monroe that the Prince set up, you now own houses in London, Paris, Amsterdam, Dublin, Hong Kong as well as Rio de Janeiro. Most of these homes were purchased since the Prince had regular business in the area. Each home has a grounds keeper and maid on staff to keep the house in good shape. Contact information for each of these people as well as addresses for the homes is in the paperwork that I will leave you with before the end of this evening.

The liquid assets I have placed in several accounts for you. The central account is actually a checking account, which is tied to an interest baring account. The checking portion I have set up with $750,000. When that balance falls to $250,000 it will replenish itself from the interest baring account. There are also several investment accounts set up which hold the bulk of the liquid assets. You still have access to these, but they earn a higher rate and provide a bit more security. We can change any of this if you wish; I simply was working from the same basic accounts the Prince had set up for himself in the past. I have checks, a debit card and a credit card set up for you from the central account. They have all been issued to Sookie Stackhouse. Since you have not legally changed your name I thought this was best to avoid any problems when attempting to use your new account. We can discuss any changes you want to make to your legal name later. Officially with the council you are registered as Stackhouse Northman Brigant though, and any document within the supernatural community will need to either be signed that way or simply as Brigant. You must be sure that you use your family name when you are working within the community. Personally I would suggest making the legal name change in all your matters since it will simplify things, but I didn't want to take such a step without your consent." Wow, I guess getting new windows for the farmhouse won't be a problem then.

"I appreciate you setting all that up for me Mr. C. I'm happy to leave all the accounts in place that you set up. We can always make changes down the line if we have to. As far as my name change goes, can you handle that for me as well? You're right; it would be much easier to have everything uniform. I don't want to have to think about which name to give when I am meeting people. I'm certain that there will be times that I am in mixed company and it will make things easier all around if I don't have to fuss with who was given which name." Mr. C. really is turning out to be a jack-of-all-trades it seems.

"Of course, I will submit the request to change your name later tonight. On your official identification with the government would you like to have all three surnames names listed or just Brigant? They will all remain part of your official title, but how would you like to see your name appear?" Okay, he has a point. It's going to become tiring if I have to sign my name very often.

"Can we use initials for Stackhouse and Northman in my signature? If so, I think that would be best. Sookie S. N. Brigant is a bit easier to deal with if I'm meant to be doing a lot of correspondence and such. I can't imagine having to write all of that out every time I write a check. I'm not even sure that there would be room for it all." I chuckle as I get a vision of myself with a brace on my hand after having to sign my new name too often.

"Certainly, we can do that. Since we are almost at our destination, I will leave the rest of this for later. If you wish to continue after the meeting that would be fine, however we have covered most of the major points. All of the related paperwork is here in my briefcase and I'll leave that with you before we part." I had been so focused on our discussion I hadn't even realized how far we'd travelled. We're in Shreveport, that much I know. The limo is pulling up to the Eldorado Hotel and I once again wonder who we are meeting. The bellhop opened the door and Mr. C. slides out offering me his hand in assistance. Leading me through the lobby and over to the elevators, Mr. C. produces a key card and slides it into a slot above the instrument panel inside the elevator. The light behind a button marked PH comes on. The doors close and we being to move.

"Sookie, I failed to mention earlier that this is one of the business which the Prince has transferred to you. We are actually meeting in your suite here at the hotel."

"What?" I said. My voice, I'm sure, is louder than I intended.

"The Prince kept this suite mostly for meetings when he was in the area. A board and Chief Operating Officer or COO runs the hotel and casino. I can introduce you to the managers on the way out if you like. The car we are using tonight is also part of this hotel. It's quite a lovely property if I do say. The Prince made a wise investment with this hotel casino and has enjoyed a healthy return on that investment."

With that the doors on the elevator open and he guides me into a foyer of sorts. We are greeted by two large and apparently well-armed vampires who simply give us both a deep head nod as we pass. At seeing these vampire guards my anxiety just rose several degrees. I know Mr. C. wouldn't risk my safety, but when have guards like these ever been a good sign for me?

Turning to the right I see what appears to be a living room of sorts with modern but comfortable looking furnishings. All at once several of my questions are answered. Sitting at the far end of the room is the Ancient Pythoness.

"Sookie Stackhouse or should I call you Princess Brigant?"

* * *

***runs away to hide with the Viking* You remember that you like me right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised we are finally hearing from Eric. Initially I had trouble trying to find my version of Eric's voice, however once I got it things really took off. For that reason what was to be a single EPOV chapter has turned into at least two. For those of you who are waiting to read about Sookie's dreams, fear not I'm getting there. From where I sit this chapter is rather filled with conflicting emotions and a fair amount of angst. I don't know if it was the subject matter or PMS, but I was crying. Take from that what you will. **

**Thank you to those who continue to review & favorite. I love to see that some one "gets"it. Much love for my wonderful beta Joie Cullen, who patiently reads and responds to my crazy musings. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

* * *

**EPOV **

Sookie was still fawning over the shifter when I launched myself into the sky. I couldn't stand there and watch. I can't believe she used that fairy trinket for him. She's just sealed both of our fates and she doesn't even realize it. Just like Sookie always does she kept her blinders on when it comes to the supernatural world around her and then acted on impulse when trouble came. Just once I'd like to see her actually think things through rationally, make a plan and follow through without any emotional bombs. But no matter how hard I try to convince her, she still charges in, consequences be damned.

Ever since Brigant told me Sookie had possession of such an item I have been at a loss as to why she hasn't used it. There has been so much loss and devastation in her life, she could have changed any number of wrongs with that thing. She could have gone back to before the fairy assassins took her, before the Prince came into her life or even gone back to save her grandmother but she has done none of these things. She hasn't even spoken to me about this Cluviel Dor. To find out that Sookie had such an important and powerful object in her possession and had not told me about it was maddening. I had to find out from the Prince, of all creatures. I have told Sookie on many occasions that I would not lie to her, but that I don't always tell her everything. I had never thought that the same would be true of her. After all that has happened between us did she not trust me? Have I not proven myself to her by now?

I fly faster as my anger increases. How could Sookie do that to me? To us? I all but spelled it out to her. If she used the Cluviel Dor she could end this marriage contract with Freyda and we could go back to the way things were. We would still have Felipe to deal with and depending on how that trinket works it could conceivably take us back to before Victor died if she wished to go back to before the contract existed.

Apparently Freyda saw me with Sookie at Rhodes and soon after set this whole fucking mess into motion. How she managed to find out who my maker was and track him down seemed curious to me until I realized that Oklahoma purchased Bill's fucking database. I always thought that thing was dangerous. There is a reason the only supernatural registry is held by the council. Vampires especially have hidden the origins of their bloodline well, since our makers hold such power over us. A maker's command cannot be ignored. Quite literally we must do exactly as they command. We may resist initially, but soon the pain becomes too much and we must obey.

The majority of commands that I have ever given Pam were related to feeding or safety. Admittedly as of late, I have been using this particular ability to command her for my own benefit. I just couldn't have Pam speaking to Sookie about the certain problems I was facing.

When I found out about the contract Ocella set up with Freyda I was livid. Not only was he disregarding the wife I already had, he was forcing me to marry another. When I attempted, as delicately as possible, to inquire as to why he had done this his answer reminded me once again why I tried to keep half the globe between us. Ocella told me that Freyda had approached him and made him a good offer. He went on to say that as my maker he felt sure I would have informed him if I had truly married and since Sookie was "human" my marriage to her was of little consequence. I tried to reason with Ocella, stating that as my bonded I could not be separated from her without causing each of us to suffer. His response was terse, stating "keep her if you must, but you will break your pledge and marry the Queen." When I was forced to explain that Sookie was a telepath and as such an asset, he mused that he would up his price in the negotiations since Freyda was getting two for the price of one. He was determined that no child of his should be married to a "bloodbag" and that I should be grateful he was able to raise me to a position of honor by agreeing to this marriage with Freyda. Not that my maker has ever really cared for my wants or desires, but it had been many centuries since he had commanded me in any way. I had become accustom to being a master in my own right. I had been a sheriff for many years, having to answer to my monarch, but otherwise having free reign over my own undead life. I was devastated. I am still unsure if that was actually the purpose; to show me that he could still break me. Maybe it was just a happy side effect for him, but he made it clear that there would be no getting out of this.

I did my best to keep Ocella and Alexei as far away from Sookie as possible, but after hearing about Sookie's gift and her protected status in the kingdom, Ocella instructed me to set up a meeting with her at Fangtasia. After that meeting I was more determined than ever to keep Sookie away from them. Alexei, that twisted fuck, was able to somehow project images of his horrific death and turning to Sookie. Though her face didn't show it, our bond was filled with horror and disgust. Being in Ocella's company I was forced to sit there and watch as Alexi mentally abused my wife. In a way that only Sookie could she gently tried to settle the highly disturbed vampire child. As luck would have it our little party was interrupted by some VIPs I needed to speak to. Ocella and Alexei went to my office to wait while I saw to my guests. Sookie left not long after with the promise that I would see her next week, come hell or high water. Before our arranged date came all hell had broken loose and both Alexei and Ocella died in Sookie's yard.

Foolishly I believed that with my maker finally dead, the contract would be easy to break. My maker entered into this arrangement and now it should have been an easy fix. Of course nothing can ever be that simple, especially if Sookie is involved.

First I needed to request release from the contract from Freyda. Mr. Cataliades, who has represented me is many matters within the supernatural community was not available to help me with this issue and I was forced to use another attorney who also happens to be a demon. Mr. Reed prepared my official request and submitted it to Freyda's office. She of course responded with a resounding no. She stated that she had gone to great lengths to secure me as her consort and would not be giving me up. As if Ocella had _given me_ to her. Now that my maker was gone I would not be giving that type of power to another ever again. The only being able to claim me as theirs would be Sookie and though part of me would love to watch my spitfire lay claim to me, I don't hold hope that such a scene will ever present itself.

My next move was to petition Felipe to release me from this contract. I probably should have approached Victor first, being that he was Louisiana's regent, but after all that he did during the fairy war, I wasn't taking any chances by going through him. Dealing with Felipe and his staff ended up being equally as frustrating. I, through Mr. Reed sent 3 separate petitions before I received any response. All I got in return was that he saw no reason not to uphold the contract, which has been agreed upon by my maker. To anyone else I'm sure it appears that he is trying to follow what would seem to be Ocella's final wish. From where I'm standing however, I know the reasons for this decision were much more devious. I know that Felipe would like to form a good working relationship with Freyda. Helping her get what she wants would buy a certain amount of her favor. There is also the fact that I doubt Felipe has changed his mind about wanting Sookie for his own. On more than one occasion that thought alone has sent me into a possessive rage. Many pieces of furniture have needed to be replaced when my musings sent my anger into overdrive.

Trying to find our way out of this fucking mess was taking up too much of my time. When Sookie and the witch broke our bond it made this task infinitely harder. Not only did it make it harder to protect her, it makes our union appear less than solid to the community. It shows a lack of faith in me from my own wife! After I calmed down and spoke to Sookie I understood her reasons but it still pisses me off when I let myself dwell on it. I even have to admit that had I handled some things differently I could probably have prevented it from happening. I knew that Sookie didn't know all she needed to about our bond but she was reluctant to bring it up and I didn't want to push her. Gaining Sookie's trust was a major accomplishment and I had no desire to see her run from me now that we had come so far. I know I tricked her into pledging with me but it really was the most logical way to both protect her as well as keep her here with me.

Again she decided to take a monumental step on her own. She decided to break our bond and said nothing to me before she did it. She used the fairy trinket and again said nothing. If the shoe were on the other foot, as Sookie says, she would call me very high handed indeed. She made two very important decisions, which will have big ramifications, without a word to me. How can I protect us when I don't know what she going to do next? The sad truth is that I won't be able to protect her soon. I'll be in Oklahoma and too far away to help even if I could feel her still.

With that last thought I touch down outside my safe house in Ruston. Only Pam knows of this house and I've just sent her a message that I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the night unless someone is literally dying. I need this quiet time to myself to come to terms with what I must do now. I make my way to my day chamber, shed my clothes and lay on the bed.

The only remaining appeal to be made is to the council and I do not hold much hope in that option. It would really be a miracle for the council to go against a maker's contract, especially after the request for release has already been denied by my monarch. However, the Ancient Pythoness has always been fond of me and she seemed to find Sookie at least amusing.

The last contact I had with the Ancient Pythoness was shortly after I submitted the paperwork for our pledging. I had been summoned to her suite just after first dark on the night of the council meeting. After a brief greeting, her words to me where both direct and cryptic as is her way.

_"Viking, your wife is very young, so it will be up to you to guide and protect her. Take care to keep your Bond with her pure and strong, and from the two of you will come extraordinary magic."_

I have done my best to protect her, but she certainly doesn't make that easy. She's just so stubborn, her southern woman sensibilities have her protesting almost my every move where she is concerned. And if I have to hear this shit about being "a kept woman" one more time I may actually go on a rampage. What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? How can she be a kept woman- she's my wife, not my mistress. Not that I can convince her of that fact, no I was her "boyfriend".

For as much as I want to blame all of this on Sookie, I cannot. Surely there is plenty of blame that I can lay at her feet, but certainly circumstance as well as my own pride and stupidity are also at fault here. If I had been open and more forthcoming with Sookie about my feelings for her much of the posturing and dancing around each other could have been avoided. I've known that I love Sookie since shortly after I left her home after the witch war. I knew that I felt love for her, but I was uncertain what had happened between us or if she reciprocated those feelings. She had previously rejected me so many times, I was not at all confident that if I showed her my true feelings she wouldn't belittle them and send me away again. After we bonded in Rhodes I knew that she felt comfort in my presence as well as attraction, but always underneath it I felt her determination not to yield. And of course there was the fucking tiger who appeared in her life seemingly over night. Not that I should really be surprised; she's beautiful and every supernatural she comes across seems to be drawn to her.

It wasn't until after the night of the take over when I finally had access to my lost memories, that I understood what she had lost, what we had lost. I finally understood some of the feelings I had been getting through the bond with her. Occasionally she would get this look on her face and there was a feeling of such longing that would hit me from our bond. I had always thought that she was missing someone else. As much as I didn't want to think about it, I thought she was missing her previous relationship with Bill and later I assumed that this was meant for Quinn. Now I understand that this pained look and feeling of longing were, in fact, her missing me. Like I said, so much time has been wasted. I have known from early on that our time together would be limited since Sookie did not wish to be a vampire. I would only have her human lifetime to spend with her. Now it seems I won't even be afforded that. I now know I will miss those years that we could have had. I will have to sustain myself on the memories that we have made together. Now the only real question is, how do I let her go? How do I say good-bye to the love of my undead life?

* * *

The next time I open my eyes it's just before sun down. I take a moment to study my surroundings. I can detect no scents, which do not belong here and can hear nothing out of the ordinary. As I lay in bed with my eyes still closed, I take a few minutes to prepare myself for what needs to be done tonight. Nothing about this night will be pleasant, but I know that I have no other options. Reaching over to my nightstand, I grab my cell phone to check my messages.

Pam: "What the hell happened? Will you be in to the bar tonight?" With a sigh, I type out my response.

Me: "We have much to discuss tonight. Meet me at my safe house an hour after first dark." There are plans to be made and things I will need Pam to be aware of and do for me. The coming months will not be easy for any of us now. On to my next message.

Sookie: "I need to speak with you. Please come to my home as soon as you can."

I'm still lying in my bed, now staring at the screen of my cell phone. Oh Sookie, today you want to talk? Now that we have no more choices you want to discuss it? _No_, I think to myself, if I am going to make it through the next few days I cannot let myself get emotional. I snap the cell phone shut. I cannot talk to her right now. I cannot look into her eyes knowing what I have to do and not break. No I will do what I must, then I will go to Sookie to prepare her for what is to come.

Throwing my legs around to the side of the bed, I rise and make my way to the bathroom. After turning on the shower I brace my arms on the counter and stare at myself in the mirror. Feeling the tightness in my chest build, I moved into the shower and braced my arms against the wall as I felt the sting of unwelcome tears. _Just for a moment_, I told myself. Just for a moment I would mourn. Alone in my shower I let myself feel the anguish that had threatened me since our fate was sealed last night. I replayed precious and painful memories of my wife and I together. With what needed to be done will I ever get to hold her in my arms again? Would she ever again let me make love to her? Will I ever get to share those quiet moments with her again? Those tender, quiet moments when Sookie and I lay together after making love have been the most peaceful moments of my long life.

Turning my face into the shower spray, I work to calm myself. I only have a few moments left to myself before I have to attend to the matters at hand. Although Cataliades was unavailable to help me with my appeals, I will call him tonight. Not only would I prefer that he handles the final marriage contract with Freyda, but I would also like him to assist me in setting up a trust for Sookie. She may not have accepted my help very often, but I want her to have the means if she needs help. While I hate that I will not be here in person to help her, I can at the very least use my wealth to help give her a better life, even if it doesn't include me. Hell I'd be thrilled if she never needed the money and decided to take shopping spree worthy of Pam! I know that Sookie likes Mr. Cataliades and I'm hoping that he will help her to accept this gift.

Washing my hair I start going over the other items that I will need to arrange before I have to leave for Oklahoma. Accepting the position of consort to a monarch in another kingdom and another clan means that I must resign my position as sheriff. Even if it were not required I would be giving it up anyway. If I have to enter into this marriage I have no desire to be the "monkey in the middle" between Freyda and Felipe. I will be required to stay as consort with Oklahoma for 100 years as is the standard for vampire marriages, but I have no desire to be in such a dangerous position between two clans for the next century. I will give my recommendation for replacement to Felipe after I have spoken to Pam. While I would appreciate having her with me, I will not command her to come. At this point I do not know where her head is in this matter. She may decide that she wishes to leave with me after everything that she has been through recently with Miriam. She may choose to go her own way for a time since she and I have frequently been at odds lately or she may choose to stay here to stay close to Sookie. I smile briefly at the thought that my girls are so close. It makes me very happy that the two beings that I love in this world are so fond of each other. There is not a doubt in my mind that the last few years could have been much worse if they did not get along.

Climbing out of the shower, I dried myself quickly and made my way to the closet. I keep a small supply of my standard attire at all my safe houses, for occasions just as this. Grabbing a Fangtasia shirt and pair of black jeans I dress quickly and head for my home office. I take my seat behind the desk and continue to go over what needs to be done.

If Pam decides to leave the area, whether with me or not I will recommend Maxwell Lee as my replacement to Felipe and sell Fangtasia. He has a good head for business and a level head. He would make a good and fair sheriff. If Pam decides she wishes to stay in this area I will ask her if she wishes to be sheriff. If she wants the job, it is hers. She has filled the position many times when I have been away and has the respect of the Area 5 vampires already. If she stays here I will also sign over the bar to her and most of my properties in the area. After some time I may come back to visit my child, but that won't be for some time I'm sure. I can't come back here, be so close to Sookie and not see her. The distance may in fact be my only saving grace in this situation. If I had to be near her, see her, I am positive I would not be able to stay away from her. With her beauty and loving heart, I know it will not take long before suitors are lined up to take my place in her life. If I were back in this area too often she would not have the chance she needs to move on and my possessive nature would not allow me to stand back and watch her move on. Maybe now Sookie will have a chance at the normal life she has always been seeking. The one I could never give her.

I shaking my head, trying to clear it, I move on to the next issue; Sookie's protection. If Pam stays she would be the obvious choice. They have a good rapport. If not Pam, then either Maxwell or Thalia. These two are both skilled fighters, and have an affection of sorts for Sookie. Well, that is to say that Thalia likes Sookie more than she seems to like most people be it human or vampire.

Most of my possessions that are irreplaceable are already in secure storage so that will not be an issue. There are a few things in the safe at the bar as well as in my main home, which will need to be secured. Some of these things I had hoped to give to Sookie. The paperwork for the BMW I bought for her would be case in point. The car has been sitting in the garage at my house since soon after the take over. After Sookie ran over Sigebert with her piece of shit car, I started shopping. I had intended it to be a pledge gift of sorts for her. When she flew off the handle and then refused to acknowledge our marriage, I felt it was best to wait on giving her that gift. I suppose I will ask Cataliades to either present it as part of her trust or he can sell it and add the money to her funds. I can't help but sigh at yet another missed opportunity. I could have, would have given her anything her heart desired. We could have had a good life together if only she wasn't quite so stubborn. But I am doing myself no good if I continue to go down this path. What's done, is done.

Since it is now past sunset I pull out my cell phone and pull up my contact listing for Mr. Cataliades. Hitting the send button I wait through four rings before his voice mail picks up. If I had more time I may just hang up and call back later but I just don't have that kind of time tonight and opt to leave him a message.

"Mr. Cataliades this is Eric Northman. Please contact me at your earliest convenience. I have several items I would like your assistance with. I will be available at this number until dawn." With that I end the call. I am hopeful that he will be able to assist me. I really do not wish to have to contact Mr. Reed again. I found no fault in his services, but I prefer to work with Cataliades since I am familiar and comfortable with his work. I would rather not have a relative stranger finalizing the contract with Freyda. Never in my existence have I entered into a more significant negotiation. The potential to make my undead existence sheer hell is more than a bit unnerving and while I personally review anything before I sign it, I'd rather be comfortable with the attorney representing me.

I can hear someone moving through the garage and seconds later Pam is standing in the doorway.

"Eric," Pam said as she moved across the room towards the empty chair.

"Pam, is the bar set to open on schedule? I will need you here for at least the next few hours." I should have told her last night before she went to rest, but I was in no shape to talk to anyone at the time.

With one eyebrow chasing her hairline she replied "Yes, Maxwell Lee is scheduled to open the bar tonight, so I will not be required until closing." She paused. "Eric, what is going on? What has happened?"

"I will be signing the marriage contract with Oklahoma this week and we have things to discuss. I need to know what your plans are." I replied as evenly as possible. Pam sat stunned for a moment.

"I thought Niall had given you a way out of all of this? What about Sookie?" she asked.

"Last night that option was taken away and Sookie has made her choice." I said with a sigh. "There is no longer any way out of the contract and rather than fight the inevitable, I am doing what needs to be done so that we can both move on."

Pam stared at me, a blank expression on her face. She blinked a few times, no doubt trying to absorb what I have just said.

"Pamela, I need to know if you wish to stay here in Shreveport. If you will be staying here I will recommend you to replace me as sheriff of Area 5. You have filled my seat many times when I have been called away and have already earned the respect of the area vampires." Although I would love to have her come with me, I am attempting to keep my tone neutral and my emotions out of our maker/child bond. I don't want my desires to influence her decision.

Pam bows her head slightly and says "Master, if it is to be my choice, I would stay here." She doesn't expound any further and I have no intention on pressing her.

"Very well. I will be signing the bar over to you, along with most of my properties through out the state. I will retain the travel agency and the restaurant, but the other businesses you can have or they can be sold, it doesn't matter. The same will be true of my houses with the exception of the lake house and the cabin. Both are suitable for retreats should I wish to visit my child in the future." I say with a smile. Although she has chosen to stay here, I don't want her to feel like it is all or nothing with me. Though I am cutting most of my ties to this area, she is my child and I will always come to her if she needs me. Perhaps this separation will be good for us. We have been increasingly angry with each other lately. Maybe a bit of time and space will ease our tensions.

"As the sheriff, Sookie's safety and security will fall to you. Are you prepared to take on that responsibility?" I ask.

Pam almost looks offended and says "Whether I am made sheriff or not, I will protect my friend. It matters not if she is your wife. That was never a condition of our relationship."

"I never believed that it was, Pamela. I was asking if you were prepared for the fact that you may need to claim her as your own now." I sit still watching Pam carefully.

"I had assumed that this may be required, but I will discuss this with Sookie later." Knowing my child as I do, they will talk about the options and Pam will give Sookie the option rather than demand it or assume that Sookie would agree.

"I left a message for Cataliades. Along with finalizing the marriage contracts for me, I will be asking him to set up a trust for Sookie. She likes him and may take that bit of news better from him than from you or I. I will ask him to wait until I have gone before he approaches her with it. As much as I normally love to verbally spar with her, I do not wish our parting words to be that of frustration or anger. Once these items have been seen to I will go to Sookie and explain."

Silence spreads between us as we both seemed to consider what was coming. I couldn't tell you what Pam was thinking, but I was remembering all the times that Pam tried to guide me when it came to Sookie. More often than not it ended up that she had been right, though I would not admit it. She told me that I needed to explain the bond to Sookie, saying that she didn't understand how it really worked. I brushed her off since Sookie hadn't been asking any questions about it. She told me that tricking Sookie into the pledge was a bad idea, but I was so focused on keeping Sookie here and out of Felipe's hands that I refused to risk that Sookie would refuse if I asked her. She told me numerous times that leaving Sookie to her own devices with no word from me would not end well, but I always had something that seemed to be pressing, and Sookie wouldn't really mind if I couldn't speak to her for a week or two.

Sitting here I can still hear Pam's words echoing in my head. "What kind of husband are you?" Pam pointed out that Sookie has other men in her life that fulfill every role but the sexual one. At the time it made me very angry, but now I can see what I have done. I've treated my wife as a glorified booty call. Sure I love her and would protect her to my final death, but unless there were issues I only really saw her for sex and blood. I don't believe I have ever taken her out just for the sake of going out. If we went out anywhere other than Fangtasia, there was always a summons or outside need attached to it. Amazing the things that seem to come into focus when it's time to walk away. No wonder Sookie refuses to see me as her husband, why would she when I treat her little better than a fangbanger. She can take liberties with me that I have not given to anyone else, but really that's about as far as it goes doesn't it? She's allowed to touch me without permission; I give her some of my time and my sexual attentions but that's as far as it goes. I've blamed her for keeping me at arms length, but really have I treated her any differently? I tell her often that she is my wife, but have I ever really treated her as such? I had promised to bring her to my side, but at best I can say that in the long line of those who seek my time and attention she gets more than most.

I am broken out of my musings by my ringing cell phone. "Northman," I say by way of greeting.

"This is Celeste." A voice I have not heard for some time answers me. "I have a summons for you, Viking. We will be in your area tomorrow night. We will be sending a car for you to your bar at midnight. You will be returned to Fangtasia or a location of your choosing before dawn." I guess tomorrow's plans to see Sookie will now have to be rescheduled. Celeste is the primary handmaiden to the Ancient Pythoness. Any communication from her is without a doubt a directive from the old gal herself.

"Very well," I respond. "I will be ready." With that she ended the call.

I turn my gaze back to Pam and say, "Well our week just got even more complicated. I have just been summoned. They will come for me tomorrow at midnight."

Pam's eyebrows shot up. Having a private audience with the Ancient Pythoness is not a common occurrence and even rarer still that she would request the audience. Many vampires and supernaturals alike seek to spend time with her, hoping to benefit from both her wisdom and visions. I have to wonder what she has to say to me now. Has she had a new vision of me or Sookie? I have no doubt that she knows what is happening. I don't know if the nature of her vision or her position on the council provides her with the majority of her information but it seems nothing in the community is ever held secret from her. I can only imagine what she has to say to me, what she perhaps has seen.

"Until we have heard anything differently we will proceed as planned. I believed that an appeal to the council would be a waste of time and resources but now I'm not so sure. After my audience with the Ancient Pythoness we will re-evaluate what needs to happen next. Since that call effectively has stalled my planning you can return to the bar now if you wish, Pam." There is no point in holding her here when any number of things may change depending on what I may learn tomorrow night.

"Fine. I will see you at the bar when we open tomorrow night?" Pam asks.

"Yes, I am hoping to meet with Cataliades before I must leave for my summons. I will let you know if this changes."

Pam stands, offers me a respectful nod and leaves.

Left alone again with my own thoughts, I am trying desperately to keep myself from hoping that the Ancient Pythoness will have some miracle for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the favorites and reviews. Admittedly I am now behind on my responses. I have no real excuse except to say that although I dearly love my family, I prefer them not to be underfoot:) I would like to say to those "guest" reviewers, I would be happy to address your questions and comments but without access to the PM system, I'm at a loss.**

**This is a continuation of the last chapter. It had become far too big to be posted as it was so I tweaked a few things and made it into two. After this we're headed back to Sookie's POV. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I am lying on the bed in the hidden chamber beneath Fangtasia waiting on the sun to set. Desperate to keep my mind as calm and clear as possible I flew back to the bar last night and attempted to use paperwork as a distraction. Now, in this room, which I have frequently shared with Sookie, my thoughts drift between memories and the lost promise of a future together. I have to admit that the "what if" type thoughts hold the most pain. What if I have bonded her to me sooner? I would have preferred that we bond out of love and not necessity. I had wanted to bond with her since Jackson, but found my attachment to her absurd at the time and convinced myself that my infatuation would pass once I got her into my bed. If I had acted on my impulse then, would I have been able to explain bonding to her so that she would understand and truly accept our bonded status? What if we have been able to carry on the relationship we started that week in her home? Would I have been able to ask Sookie to marry me in a way that she would have enjoyed? I know that my Sookie values choice and free will very highly. For this reason alone she was tainted against the bond and pledge before I ever had the chance to explain. Not that I can honestly blame her. I have rebelled against any number of things myself simply because I was not given a choice. Could I have changed the outcome of any of this simply with a better presentation of my wants and desires? Would I be rising in our home, resting in my lovers arms right now if I had shown her how much she consumes me? How much she is always on my mind? How much I do love her. Gods, how will I survive without her?

I force myself to pull back from my musings. I hate feeling so out of control. There are just so many variables in my life right now. Too many questions and not enough answers. The most immediate issue was tonight's meeting. What was the purpose of my summons? Did the Ancient Pythoness have good news for me or would she be warning me of some new problem? I have to assume that this somehow relates to Sookie since I have only had two private audiences with her and the last one dealt directly with my wife. Does she know that I will be breaking the pledge? If she knows, I have to wonder if Brigant knows. If the Prince is aware I have no doubt that at some point there will be a debt to be paid on my part. Whether by his grace or sheer luck I don't know, but he never disputed the bond and pledge with the council. With that act alone he could have made my undead life hell. He is the patriarch of Sookie's family, a council member and the Prince of all Fae. Had he decided to protest, I would have been totally fucked. I'm not sure that he could have demanded my final death, but it wouldn't have been that far of a stretch. Surely I would have been stripped of any title, fined and possibly spent some quality time in a silver coffin. I don't think that he could retroactively protest the pledge while I am requesting to invalidate it, but I will be sure to cover this with Cataliades when I finally see him. His return call to me last night managed to bring it's own batch of new questions.

_Picking up my cell phone I answered on the second ring. "Northman," I say by way of greeting._

_"This is Desmond Cataliades, returning your call. I apologize that I was unable to speak with you before now, but I was attending to a client. What can I do for you this evening?" Although it has taken a few hours for him to get back to me I cannot say too much as I would expect his full attention if he were meeting with me._

"_Cataliades, I have several items which I would like your assistance with this week. Time is very much a factor and will require your skills both within the community and in the human sector. I am certain that by now you have heard about the contract which my..." I began to explain but was abruptly cut off._

_"YES!" he almost shouts. In the much more reserved tone I am accustom to from him, he continues. "Yes, I have been informed of your current issue, but if you will permit, I would prefer to discuss that topic in person. Are your other needs consequences or related to that same issue?" Cataliades has not been one to shy away from a teleconference call in the past. I have to wonder what the problem is now. Maybe he's too close to someone and he's afraid he will be overheard. He has represented me well in the past so I will not question him now. I'm sure he has a good reason for wanting to address all of this in a face-to-face meeting._

_"Yes, all of the tasks that I have for you are related in a way to that same issue. I was hoping you could meet me at my bar tomorrow night just after first dark." The sooner I get all this started the better off we will be. I need to make sure all of this is in order before I am forced to go to Oklahoma. I'm sure after he sees the list of things that need to be accomplished this week he will understand the urgency in my request._

_"I am already in your area and have meetings with other clients already set for tomorrow evening. I could be available to you by ten thirty or eleven." he says. I wonder who he is meeting in my area. He does have a great reputation in both worlds, but up until recently he spent most of his time working for Sophie Ann. Since the time of the take over I haven't seen him much but I have heard that there was some unrest in the demon society that has kept him busy and out of the public eye._

_"I already have an appointment set for midnight tomorrow and I do not know how long that will last. Unfortunately I don't believe we will be able to get through everything within an hour. Since these are very important matters and I don't feel comfortable giving these tasks to anyone else, I will set aside time to meet with you on Thursday if that is agreeable." I had hoped to have this all handled tomorrow, but I'd rather wait for him and have things done correctly than to take my chances with someone else._

_"Very well. I will plan to be at your bar an hour after first dark on Thursday." He says and ends the call._

Reflecting back on that conversation now, I have to wonder who Cataliades is representing in my area. Felipe and Freyda are still in the area and it's possible that he is doing work for one of them. That would not bode well for me. After having worked with him many times over the years I am not worried that he would divulge information to them but rather that they would have secured his services already in the matter I have to address with them. And I do have business with each of them that will need to be completed this week. Generally confidentiality is not an issue with demon lawyers. Part of the magic they possess requires it. From what I've seen and heard it's physically impossible to betray their client. Add to that the fact that demons can't be glamoured and you have a great asset indeed. With the nature of the supernatural community being as it is, this has long been a major selling point for those demons that become lawyers.

Assuming that I have to go to Oklahoma, will Felipe approve of Pam to be sheriff of Area 5? Will Pam be claiming Sookie? Will Sookie seek out someone else for protection? Once I am gone how soon will Sookie move on from me? Will it be the shifter that she turns to? Or maybe the wolf? I know either would be thrilled to claim her as theirs. But will any of them really be able to keep here safe from Felipe?

Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted by someone attempting to open the door to my chamber, but of course it does not work. Crossing the room, I disengage the lock and open the door to see Freyda standing there. She smiles, and I realize that I haven't really appreciated just how beautiful she is. I stand aside, and she walks past me into the room. She is wearing a tan leather skirt and an emerald green silk top. Her clothes hug her body perfectly. With her stiletto heals, she is almost as tall as I am. She has set her dark blond, waist length hair in large waves down her back. Turning on her heel abruptly, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me right on the mouth. I manage to disengage myself and take three steps back from her.

"What's the matter, Viking?" she asks cheekily, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Not in my chamber, no," I reply quite crossly, "What is it that you want?"

She walks closer to me, and drags her hand from the side of my jaw down to the center of my chest. I can't believe that she is in here and trying to force this issue. I have been successful in discouraging her advances thus far, but I know my time is running out in this area. With a blank look on my face I stare back at her. Giving me an exaggerated sigh she says, "I can see that you are still determined to be a party pooper. I have heard so many wonderful stories about the Viking's sexual prowess, I am anxious to sample your talents." Not that I am going to start denying my past conquests now, but I have to wonder who she has been talking to. Although I know she had recently been to Sookie's home, I feel certain that she is far too proper to be discussing our love making especially with Freyda. There are very few vampiresses that I have bedded for more than one night and most, if not all of the humans I have taken for an extended period of time are now dead.

Frustration evident no doubt on my face and in my voice, I say, "Look, Freyda, let's skip to the end, shall we? I have matters to attend to."

She walks over to the bed and drapes herself across it. "Certainly you can spare some time for your future wife. I did come all the way to Louisiana just to see my betrothed and I have been given precious little time alone with you." she says in what I'm sure is her most seductive voice.

Instead of crossing to join her on the bed, I merely cross my arms and give her my smirk and eyebrow combination.

She makes a bit of a pouty face, and says, "I couldn't help but see how stressed you seem to be and after hearing more about some of your _appetites_, I thought I could help you relieve some of that stress."

Warily, I _do_ think about it. Offering up a sexy smile she says "I can see you are in need of some relief. Why don't you come over here so we can play a little?"

Throwing her leg to one side, and I can see that she is not wearing underwear. She drags one hand up her thigh, until she is stroking herself with two fingers. Removing her hand she moans and licks her fingers clean. Cocking an eyebrow she says, "I have been told just how much you enjoy eating pussy, Viking. I just happen to have one right here that would really appreciate your attentions."

I stare at her for moment almost unable to fathom that this is really happening; and then say with complete distaste, "Stop. I am not interested in having sex with you, tonight or any other while I am pledged to my wife. I intend to be faithful."

Momentarily, she narrows her eyes, and then says, "Oh, yes, your sweet little fae hybrid wife. You know I went out to that shack of hers the other night? I simply couldn't resist getting a better look at the girl who has been holding up all of my plans. She really isn't all that much to look at is she? Other than her gift of telepathy, I can't see why you would waste your time and _talents_ with her."

How could I possibly explain my relationship with Sookie to this creature? Instantly I reply "I am neither required nor inclined to explain my relationship with my wife to you. You only have to know that I have and will remain faithful to my pledged." Although she may not be my pledged for very much longer, I will not disrespect her in this way now.

She looks at me like I have lost my mind. "You don't really believe all that old-fashioned nonsense, do you?" she exclaims, "You, the great Eric Northman, are faithful? I don't believe it. You are just trying to hold on to your asset. Anyway, it matters not. You are my betrothed and soon your pledge with her will be broken. You would have grown bored of her anyway. Unless... is she very talented in bed, Eric, my love? Is that it? Does she know about all of the special things that you like? Maybe she would like to join us? As I'm sure you well know, I like a little variety in my playmates. And her fae blood would be an added little bonus. We could introduce her to the heights of new pleasures together." The thought of my love making with Sookie being tainted with Freyda is almost enough to send me into a blind rage.

It requires all of my control not to rip her head clean off her shoulders. She may be a queen, but I am much older and stronger. I whisper to her in a cold and even tone, "Do not go near her again. If you do, I will take great pleasure in ending you."

In response, she just grins. She says huskily, "You see... you still have the darkness within you. Admit it, you _do_ want to play!" She rushes me and rips open her shirt, exposing her perfectly shaped breasts. Pressing herself into me, she begins to writhe up and down my body, her hand rubbing my cock through the fabric of my jeans. She says to me, "Come on, Viking, you know you want to fuck me, I can feel it " Much to my own dismay, I can feel myself beginning to harden in response to the friction of her hand, and it makes me furious that I have so little control over my own body. Admittedly I have been a horny mess for the past week, but I refuse to let Freyda think that I am so easily swayed in her direction.

Furious with this whole situation, and myself I shout, "No!" With one hand, I shove this temptress away from me, and she goes flying across the room. She crashes against the wall. Cackling to herself, she says, "All right, Viking, it is obvious that you have some crazy notion about being faithful to this little fae hybrid. I can see that your mind is made up for now, but once you have split with her and the contracts have been signed there will be no further reason to deny me. I will have 100 years to enjoy your attentions, I suppose I can wait a few more days."

After dusting herself off, she tried to arrange her clothing. She looks at me with a satisfied grin on her face, and says, "I promise you, Eric, I will do nothing to interfere with you and your little fae while she remains your pledged. Soon enough your legal attachment to her will be ended and you will be coming to Oklahoma with me. In the meantime, you know that I never have trouble finding suitable playmates. I am however much more generous than you and would be willing to share some of my favorites" she says with a wink.

As she tries to stride past me, I grab her by her wrist and hold her tightly as I demand, "Do not go near my wife again. She will not be made to suffer any more from this business than she already is." No longer able to tolerate the feel of her skin, I release her and step back.

"Really, Eric, don't get so upset!" she says, a bit testily, "Like I said, I'll stay away, but someday soon you will no longer have that precious pledge with her. You will be my consort and then you'll see how much you really do want to play with me. Until then, my angry little Viking!"

Freyda blows me a kiss and carefully slides past me and out the door. A moment later, I can hear the sound of her heels as she climbs the stairs from the basement. Once I am sure she is gone, I replay our entire conversation back through my mind. I move back through the bedroom, and take a long, cold look around. I can remember everything that has been done between these four walls. Before Sookie became my wife I would frequently bring my playthings down to this room to fulfill some of my darker urges. In my life, boredom has really been my worst enemy. It has sometimes caused me to pursue things that make even me shudder. I wonder what Sookie would think if she ever discovered what went on in this room before I to pledged her. Although I am quite sure that she knows that I have quite an extensive sexual history, I have a feeling she would never look at me quite the same if she ever knew what had taken place here.

Leaving everything in the room where it sits, I go to the kitchenette, remove a bottle of blood from the refrigerator, and then heat it in the microwave. Crossing the room, I make my way to the door, set the lock and head up to my office. I really did not want to see Freyda tonight. I have too much to accomplish and her interruption although maddening came with the added problem of spiking my already high arousal. Realizing that I could not work like this was a split second decision. Crossing my office and out into the club, I grab the first buxom fangbanger that I come across, dragging her back to my office.

I take a seat on my couch, pulling her with me to straddle my lap. Leaning forward I begin to lick and nip at her throat as she begins to moan. Reaching between our bodies I grab under her skirt and tear her panties away. I run my fingers up and into her wet center. In no time she begins to buck, fucking herself on my fingers. Within a moment she is reaching her climax and I sink my fangs into her neck. While not the best blood I have ever had, it did mange to quench my rising blood lust. After just three pulls, I lick the wound closed. As if reading my mind she reaches her hand to the button of my jeans. As she pulls down the zipper she lowers herself to the floor between my knees. Pulling my incredibly hard cock from its prison she licks my tip before placing me in her hot mouth. I close my eyes and try to pretend that it is my Sookie who is pleasuring me with her mouth. Although the fangbanger appears to be somewhat skilled in this area, it is nowhere near the bliss my Sookie gives me. I begin to imagine the passion that we have had for each other since the first time we made love. She is absolutely glorious. I can see her throwing her head back as she calls out my name. My beautiful lover is amazing. I can see her in my mind riding me for all she is worth, taking me deeper and deeper into her tight little pussy. Over and over she slams down on me until we're both on the very edge of pure bliss and cumming harder than I have in centuries. Taking an unnecessary breath I open my eyes to see the fangbanger smiling up at me as she swallows my load. In the distance of my clouded mind I can faintly hear someone gasp. Turning my head I see that the worst is now true. Sookie has witnessed my actions and the look in her eyes tells me she is beyond hurt.

"Sookie, how did you…" I begin. Not sure how I will explain this, but am cut off before I get a chance to try.

"Don't! Just don't," she yells as her eyes fill with tears. Not only do I have to witness her crying, but also I get the extra pain of knowing that I am completely to blame.

I begin to right myself and tuck my now flaccid cock into my jeans. Apparently the long forgotten fangbanger decides that now is the time to interject, turning to Sookie she says with a sneer "I told them all that it was just a matter of time before he came back to us. There's no way _you_ could satisfy him!"

Immediately I have the whore by the throat prepared to end her here and now. In the next second two things happen simultaneously. There is a small "popping" sound revealing Niall Brigant is now in my office then my office door opens and in rushes Pam followed closely by Desmond Cataliades. FUCK. MY. LIFE. This is bad.

Pam comes to my side. Signaling me that she will glamour the whore and send her on her way, I release the delusional fangbanger and take another unneeded breath. Turning to look at Brigant who now is holding Sookie in his arms, I can see by the look on his face that he pretty much knows what has happened here. I'm not sure what he is even doing in this realm though. I had been told that he returned to Fairy and was closing all the portals to earth. I doubt having that particular knowledge will help me now though.

Brigant who has been silent decides this is the moment to speak up, turning his face to me but speaking to her he says "Sookie, I am sorry dear heart. I had known the Viking to be an honorable vampire. I did not foresee him shaming you in such a way. If it is your desire I will protest the pledging and he will be punished for _all_ his crimes against you." That's something to think about. I had hoped that going back to protest the pledging now would not be possible. But I will have to think on that particularly troublesome thought later. I have a bigger issue now.

Turning his attention to the lawyer Brigant says with an expectant tone, "Desmond, I didn't realize you would be here."

"Your Highness, I have come to collect Mr. Northman for his summons. I have just come from the suite across town." I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean. Was Cataliades meant to be part of my audience with the Ancient Pythoness tonight? And what suite is he referring to? It sounds like some common meeting place known to the both of them. After a brief pause he continues "I had a feeling that I might run into your granddaughter when I came to get Mr. Northman. I didn't realize you would also be here."

In a heated voice Brigant replies, "I hadn't planned to be here either, but I felt Sookie's intense pain and came to her." Cataliades is eyeing me, no doubt taking in Sookie's tears and by the look on his face he's getting rather angry as well. I'm about to suggest that Brigant and Sookie move into the bar or another office while I address some of my business with the lawyer, but am hit with two equally threatening stares.

Turning back to the Prince, Cataliades says, "I see you have already had an eventful evening. Can I be of assistance to either of you at this time Your Grace?" I look to the Prince who seems to be trying to suppress his anger, no doubt for Sookie's sake, certainly not for mine.

"I was just about to ask Sookie how she would like to proceed given the events of this evening." They both turn to look at her and I can feel my anger rising. Here they stand in my office, treating me as if I do not matter and they are asking Sookie what she wants to do? I don't have time for this. There is too much to be done to stand around pandering to her.

Finally Sookie speaks and her statement is enough to both surprise and alarm me. "I'm not sure what I want to do at this point, Grandfather. I don't really know what my options are. Since Eric can't break the pledge without my approval I'm not sure what to do. Does that…scene I just witnessed impact things on my end somehow?" To be honest I'm in a state of shock. I can't believe this has happened. And what does she mean I can't break the pledge without her approval? Who has she been talking to? I am still the higher being. It is my decision to make. I need to get this situation under control.

"Sookie, you don't have the authority to approach the council about our pledge. Only supernatural beings can petition the council." I say with authority. She should know better by now than to try and insert herself so directly into the community. Seeing that Pam is back I turn to her and say "Pamela, please show Sookie and the Prince out into the bar while I conduct my business with Mr. Cataliades."

Clearing her throat Sookie turns to Cataliades and asks, "At this point you are still acting as my attorney aren't you Mr. C?" What? When did she retain his services? What is going on here?

Giving her a sly smile he replies "Yes, Your Grace, I am representing you in all supernatural affairs. Do you currently have need of my services Princess?" At hearing this I turn to stare at her. I am so stunned I don't know where to start.

Brigant turns to the lawyer and says "I believe the best course of action is for me to escort Sookie to her next appointment. Given the circumstances I believe it best to move the meeting to my office. Since you were already coming to bring the Viking to his summons you can address any of his issues on the way." Turning his gaze back to me he says, "I am certain that we will be in touch."

I have barely a moment to look back into my lover's anguish filled eyes before I hear that familiar pop. Both my Sookie and Brigant are gone and I'm left standing with Pam and Cataliades in my office.

* * *

**So yeah...I know some of you are probably ready to stake me...but it had to be done. And now I'm off to hide in Pam's closet. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorited my little story. I know a lot of you were upset with how the last chapter ended and all I can say, is that I have a plan. This chapter we're back with Sookie to witness her meeting with the AP. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

* * *

**Earlier this same night on the other side of town...**

**SPOV**

_Jesus Christ, Shepard of Juda! What the hell is going on here?_ In the penthouse suite of a hotel I just found out that I own, sits the highest-ranking supernatural creature in the world and she wants to talk to me! I'm sure my mouth is gaping like a freaking fish as I struggle to figure out how to address her.

"Your Excellency? Ma'am?" I really wish a crash course on titles would've been part of the ton of information I've received over the last couple of days. I really don't want to offend the Ancient Pythoness.

With a barking laugh she says "Girl, how you do amuse me!" Well, I really wasn't intending to make a joke, but I suppose having her laughing is better than her being angry with me.

"Come," she says, motioning to the couch on her left. Timidly I make my way over and sit down next to her.

"You need not be frightened child. No harm will come to you here. My guards have secured the room and you are under the demon's protection are you not?" At this I glance up at Mr. C. who is still standing near the door.

"Yes ma'am, I am under his protection." Not that it feels like I am actually telling her anything she doesn't already know, but my Gran taught me respect and to speak when spoken to.

"Do you know why you are here, child?" she asks.

Taking a deep breath I respond, "Is it because I have claimed my birthright?" It's the only thing I can think of that she might want to talk to me about, although I don't know why.

"In a way yes. I hear you had a visit from the Prince recently." she says with a hint of mirth to her voice.

"Yes…My Grandfather…pulled me to him while I was sleeping." How do I explain to her what he did when I really don't understand what that was myself? And how much of this am I supposed to be discussing with her? Mr. C. doesn't seem to be alarmed and she is the be all, end all in the supernatural community so I suppose there is no point in really trying to hold anything back from her.

" I can see your uncertainty. Don't worry little girl, you are not telling me anything I don't already know, haven't already seen." she says with a crocked smile. Logically I know she's a seer, but I have no idea how that works. Does she see everything all the time, or is it just certain people and important events?

"Yes ma'am." Really what else could I say to that?

"Princess… may I call you Sookie?" Startled by the familiarity, initially I nodded my assent. After a second I realized exactly how stupid it was to gesture to a blind woman and told her that would be fine. It's not like I'm going to argue with her, especially about calling me by my name.

"Very well, please call me Pythia. You and I will spend much time together in coming days, I think." So not only does she want to be friendly, but also she wants to spend more time together. Really, did I step into the Twilight Zone while I wasn't looking? Or maybe I'm being _Punked_? What could I possibly say to that though? _No, I'm sorry. I know you are really powerful and a seer and all but I don't really want to spend time with you? _ Yeah right.

"Sookie, I wanted to speak with you about some of the changes that you are making. I understand that the Prince gave you a gift during your visit with him?" she says looking right at me.

"Yes, I guess he sped up my fae maturity. He said that it would probably bring forth any fae traits or abilities that I would have received at full maturity. He made it sound like this would be important since I was claiming my birthright."

"And have you experienced any of those gifts?" she asked, her gaze becoming more intense.

"I did teleport this afternoon I think." I paused. "One minute I was walking out of the bar and the next I was home in my bathroom."

"And your telepathy? Has it been affected? Can you hear vampire minds now?" she seemed very anxious to hear the answer to this one. I focused on her mind and was pleased to find that it was still a void to me.

"Well, you are the first vampire I have spoken to since I met with my Grandfather, but I am still getting nothing from you. But as I understand it, telepathy is not a fae trait."

"You are quite right little one. Telepathy is not a fae trait." With that she turned her head to face Mr. C. "It's much more of a demon trait, wouldn't you say Desmond? You are her sponsor are you not?" Shock raced through my system. When had she found out? Did she always know? Had she seen it or was it one of her vampire gifts to recognize like blood? Well, anyway you look at it she knows now. _Note to self: DO NOT try to play truth or dare with the Ancient Pythoness!_

I hear Pythia chuckle to herself, no doubt in response to something I'm giving off. Not knowing how her sight works it could be any number of things that she is picking up on. Did my changing emotions give off a change in my scent? Does she have limited vision in her physical eyes at all? Or maybe being a seer gives her like an all-seeing type of mental vision? I wish I knew, but I don't at all feel comfortable enough to ask.

"Yes Pythia, I am Sookie's sponsor. Fintan Brigant was Sookie's grandfather and my best friend. I gifted his human family with my blood before Sookie's father was born." Ok, well I guess that answers the question if Mr. C. thought I should be forthcoming with her.

"Does anyone else know of your tie? I know the Prince is not aware since he has asked me if I knew the origins of your gift." Hmm, more supernatural creatures discussing me. What am I, the topic du jour?

"No Pythia, I have not told anyone that Mr. C. was my sponsor. When I found out about our tie to each other things were not exactly peaceful and I didn't want to cause him any more problems." Besides it's not like it was really anyone's business.

"Why would you not tell your husband, child? Did he not have the right to know your supernatural connections?" Really, does everyone need to talk to me about Eric? And it's not like he doesn't hold his information back from me, is it? Childish? Yes, but I can't help but feel like he wants me to be this open book for him while he gives me the bits a pieces he feels I should see.

"An unfair standard between you? Yes it is." she continues startling me out of my thoughts. With a small smile on her face she says "You and the Viking have always had problems with communication. Did he tell you that I tried to warn him?" My blank expression seems to give her some sort of answer, though I don't know what.

"No, I guess he did not. I knew that there would be difficult times for you both and attempted to alert him at the time of your pledging." She seems almost frustrated.

"You spoke to Eric? He never mentioned it. But I guess there is a lot he never mentions to me. Most of it I assumed was for my safety, but lately I'm finding out more and more that this is not exactly correct." Now I'm getting frustrated. His marriage contract and now discussions with the AP. What else is he not telling me?

"Yes, you both hold your fair share of secrets from the other. In a typical vampire marriage this would not surprise me, but I can see that you love each other. Why then are you so withholding from him?" she asks. Again I ask myself what would Dr. Phil do with the lot of us. Some lucky therapist would make a killing with Eric and I alone. I wonder if there are supernatural therapists?

"I suppose from my point of view, we've both made some big mistakes. But for me I guess it's a matter of trust. To some extent I guess I'm afraid that if I take the step to trust so completely that I will fall flat on my face. That he won't be there to catch me. I have made that kind of mistake before and I don't know if I could live through that type of betrayal from Eric." That's really what it comes back to doesn't it. All about trust. No matter how much you love someone, if you don't really trust them what do you really have?

"You are correct Sookie, you both have made mistakes when it comes to dealing with each other. After the hurt that you suffered at the hands of others you are less open with Eric. You hold him to a different standard than you would have before you were hurt. And the fairy assassins shook your faith in Eric to protect you physically. I know that your physical wounds have healed, but the mental scars remain. I can see, you carry these with you everyday." Well hell. When did this become Analyze Sookie Day?

"I know that I have changed because of the things I have seen and experienced. I don't think it is possible or even wise not to let those things effect me. I try to learn from these things. Maybe it's not always for the better, but they have to change a person." Have I been putting unfair demands on Eric? I'm not trying to make things difficult for him, I just can't go through with same thing with him that I experienced with Bill. I can't go through that again.

"For his part the Viking is having trouble reconciling both parts of his being. There is the Viking, Sheriff, warrior side and then there is your husband. He is often conflicted about how things should be done when he has not had to consider anyone but himself and his child for so long. I make no excuses for him. I am just pointing out what I see. Now I need to get back to the reason for your summons." she heaves a deep unnecessary breath.

"There are many things changing for you right now, Sookie. Some of these changes you will welcome some you will not enjoy. Along with the gifts you are receiving there will be changes in your everyday life. Those people you surround yourself with may start to take on a different role and there will be new creatures coming to you as well. You must trust that there are those in our community that are here to help you. Myself, Desmond and the Prince are here to guide and assist you. We will never lead you to a path that will hurt you. You will need to decide who else in your circle is truly worthy of your faith and trust." Okay, so I have what, like the "holy trinity" here to watch my back and everyone else I'll have to figure out on my own? I really wish she would get to whatever it is this is building up to. It feels like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop here.

"You, by birth are human and fae with demon blood. There are other supernatural parts of your heritage that you are not yet aware of as well. Are you familiar with any of the old stories of the Gods?" _What_? I have more supernatural in this milkshake? And is she implying that she knows? Of course she knows. And why is Mr. C. so quiet over there? What does he know? More freaking questions. Crap, she's waiting for an answer.

"I have read a bit about Odin and Freya, but admittedly Bon Temps library isn't the best for this type of reading. Eric seems to mention Odin in his mumbling way when he's…ah overcome." I blush uncontrollably when I realize what I have just said.

With a chuckle Pythia continues. "Yes, well Eric would be familiar with both Odin and Freya. Did your Grandmother not mention Freya to you? She would have been a great source of information on the Goddess." Gran? What on earth would she have to do with a Norse Goddess?

"No, Gran never really mentioned either to me that I can remember. While she loved history, she raised me in the Christian faith. We never really spoke of other Gods." Did Gran have some sort of closet obsession with Norse mythology that I wasn't aware of?

"Sookie, your Grandmother was a daughter to the God Odin and Goddess Freya. She fell in love with a human and gave up her place in Asgard to live here with Mitchel Stackhouse. I'm sure she had to conform to the local's standard of what a southern woman should be or how she should act, but Adele was very much a supernatural in her own right. Like the rest of the supernatural community, Gods and Goddesses have been in hiding from most of the human population. I am surprised that she never told you though. Given your Fae blood I would think that she would want to make you aware of the possibilities in your future." Well, I was waiting for the verbal bomb and there it is. Gran was a Goddess? Christ on a cracker what's next? Fairy Princess with demon blood descended from a Goddess. Sure that won't make me more of a freak. I highly doubt that there is anyone else with this familial make up. What was that I was saying about a normal life? Yeah, that was pretty much shot before I was even born.

"Sookie what I am about to tell you can not be reveled out side of this room. There may be a time when others need to know but that time is not now and this is my secret to share. Your Grandmother Adele, was my sister. You understand that Gods and Goddesses are immortal? While I was physically born over 2000 years before, we shared the same parents. You are my great-niece Sookie. You are the last female of our line on this earth. There are others still in Asgard, but much like the fae they have found it better to remain in their own realm." Now I'm certain that I must have lost my mind. I could swear that she just said she's my aunt. I'm actually related to the AP? I'm just waiting for the men in white coats to come, then padded cell.

"I know that this is a bit overwhelming, but it was time for you to become more aware. Too much has been kept from you in the past and there are those that wish to know you. My parents have long wanted to meet you in fact." _WHAT_? I have more family to meet? Gods and Goddesses? Where do you meet up with them? It's not like you can run into them at the coffee shop surely?

"They want to meet me? Why would they?" What do they want with me? Fairy Princess or not I'm nothing compared to them.

"Little one, you have never been able to see yourself as you truly are. That will come with time, but what Grandparent does not wish to know their family? They have the same wish as the Prince I would say. They wish to know you. To be part of your life. To help you where they can and enjoy the time you can share with them. They have been watching from afar for quite some time. With our line comes some added gifts. Your human side does leave you vulnerable to being killed, but the divine part of your heritage makes you an immortal. As long as you are not killed you will live forever like the rest of our family. Adele only left you because she was stabbed to death. Had that vile human not attacked her, she would continue to live on like the others of my family. All Father, Odin, was quite enraged and threatened to come take you away to Asgard when Adele died." And the bombs keep coming. This must be another crazy dream. This can't be real. I wonder if she knows what's up with my dreams? Just as I open my mouth to ask she cuts me off.

"Yes anhyia, my niece, I am aware of the dreams you have had recently. Most are of your Viking and Freyda are they not? This is another one of the gifts you are coming into. This gift comes from my family's line. From All Father Odin more specifically. You are starting to develop what they refer to as the third eye. Since you are just coming into your gift it is manifesting itself in your dreams." Oh my God. What I have been seeing of Eric in my dreams is what? Happening now? A vision of the future? He's really leaving me for Freyda?

"Calm yourself little one. What you are seeing in these dreams is but one path. One version of the future. None of these visions are set in stone. Every choice or decision changes the future in some small way. I have been aware of you in some manner since you were born, but the visions I have had of you changed many times. Everything changed when your parents died, when you told Adele about Bartlett, when you met Mr. Compton, when you met the Viking. Everything shifted with each change that was made. My vision shifted again when you called Desmond. Also there must always be free will. We cannot force others to take action to change a future we have seen. We may guide, but we may not force others to act." After a pause she continues, "This is the main and most important reason I wanted to see you tonight. I would like to help you with this gift. It is going to be a big adjustment for you. One that I do not wish to see you struggle with alone. Once this gift becomes fully developed you will begin to get these visions not only while you sleep. We cannot be certain yet the extent of your gift, but as it has with me, it may effect your telepathy as well." As if I hadn't already figured out that she was somehow reading my mind that was certainly conformation enough. Well, it sounds as if she has some sort of plan. At least one of us has a clue.

"Wh..what should I do? How do I learn to control it? What I have seen so far has been very upsetting. Do you mean that these visions could come at any time?" I asked. Am I going to zone out into some kind of trance in the grocery store? How will I have any kind of life that way?

"What I would like to do is to train you in a way. I would like you to spend some time with me on my island." _Island_? Before I can stop myself I ask.

"I thought you said in Rhodes that you live in a cave?" Crap, that didn't sound respectful at all. It must not have upset her too much since a smile is now spread across her face.

"Who says that it isn't both? My day chamber is below my estate on the island, built into the rock. It did very much start out as a cave but has been built up through the years. There is a large home on the island with passages down to my chamber. The entire island is warded rather heavily and of course there are my guards. As I was saying, I would like you to come spend some time with me there so I can help you with this gift. Also the location of my home would make a convenient place to meet others of our line since I and those of my retinue are the only ones able to approach my home. You would be quite safe there as well any of your party which you trust and wish to join you." So now I've been invited to spend some time training and meeting others in my Great-aunt's home on an island somewhere. Sure, just another day in my life right?

"I would also like you to consider becoming my assistant of sorts. As the head of the council I have many petitions to review and trials to adjudicate. Although your third eye is not yet developed, your telepathy is strong and you would be a great help with Were, shifter and fae matters. Once your third eye becomes more established you would begin to assist me with vampire matters as well." _Seriously_? I'm gonna have to hear vampire minds now? I mean there have been occasional flashes. Eric, Stan…that guy in Rhodes, but for the most part they have been silent to me. Now I have to hear them too?

"Sookie, as much as you have enjoyed the quiet you get from vampire minds, this has always been your destiny. It is your heritage that you have the third eye, which will reach the vampire minds. This was always going to happen whether I told you about it or not. I just wish to prevent you from going through it by yourself. I want to help you to harness it so that it will not control you. With some time and training I will help you to better focus yourself so that you are able to use your gift as you wish instead of having to hear everyone and everything you should be able to use it when you wish and with whom, much like your telepathy. This doesn't have to be a burden if you don't make it one." Okay Auntie, I hear you. Time to yank up the big girl panties again. Apparently I'm not going to be able to ignore this new "gift" anymore than I could ignore my telepathy and getting some training from what I gather is the only other third eye seer on earth is a gift…

"Yes Pythia, I would like your help with my training. I can't imagine how overwhelming this could be all on my own. I will need to speak with Eric before I go anywhere though. I have been trying to reach him for the last few days, but haven't had much luck." Holy crap, the conversation I need to have with him keeps getting bigger and bigger. That reminds me…

"What do I tell him about all of this? I don't want to give away all your secrets in the process of trying to explain to him what is going on with me." I really don't want to add to the things I am keeping from Eric. That's really counter productive.

"You may tell the Viking that more of your gifts are coming to light. That this particular gift has come from Adele's line and that I have offered to assist you. You can tell him that I have asked you to be my assistant and that I am issuing an official edict for your protection. Beyond being a Fairy Princess and my niece you are descended from the Gods and no one has the right to see harm come to you. Of course we will be adding to your security as well." More guards. Will I even be able to blink without someone watching me? Oh hell. I guess I see her point though. Once this latest gift becomes public knowledge I'm sure it will make some people nervous.

"Okay, well I really do need to talk to Eric about this before I make any plans. I really don't need him flipping out if he can't find me." That would go over about like a whore in church I'm sure.

"I understand that you had your witch friend break your bond to the Viking?" she asks expectantly.

"Yes." I take a deep breath. "I needed to know if my feelings for him were my own or what the bond was making me feel. After it was gone I was able to sort through what was him, what was me and what was the bond. I found that the bond amplified what I felt for him, but the core emotions were my own." I still feel very uneasy when I think about the bond. He was so upset when I broke it. Like he had lost something precious, but once I explained and he seemed to understand he hasn't really brought it up since. I'm not sure what to make of that. Does he want to re-bond? Is he just waiting for me to broach the subject? Is he happier without it? I wish I knew. Ha. Now that I think about it, I may in fact know soon enough. But do I want to have to drag it out of his head? I'll have to think on that bit later I guess.

"Sookie…I have one more request before I let you go tonight. Since you no longer have a tie to the Viking through blood, I would like you to take a bit of mine. I know that you have questions about your previous tie to him and where you both stand, but I would like to have at least a single tie to my niece. Taking a small amount will do nothing more than to give me an awareness of you. I want to be able to sense you. I can already read you, so the emotions you might send through the tie are nothing more than a confirmation of what I already see. It would be much like Desmond and the Prince already have with you. The Prince can feel your spark, sense your location as well as your emotional state. Desmond can do the same through his blood in you. This allow me the same, as well as provide another layer of protection for you." Oh boy. While I can see her point and all I just know Eric is going to flip out. Really how much of a choice do I have? The most powerful supernatural on earth wants to do this for me. I can't really say no to such a gift. Cripes it's already been a long night and I haven't even met the freaking guards yet. Sucking in a deep breath I reply.

"I would be honored to receive such a precious gift from you Pythia, I am just concerned about what Eric will say since I just broke our bond. I am afraid as my pledged he will be angry that I took blood from another vampire." Really in my mind I can see him going ape shit real fast.

"Don't you worry about the Viking little one. Not only is it a great honor in our world, but as my assistant it would not be far fetched for us to have a single tie. I am not suggesting a mutual exchange or a formal bond of any kind. Just a single tie so that I can feel you. Any objection from him I will deal with directly. He will not question my actions, I assure you." With that she looks at me expectantly waiting for my answer. After a moment for further internal debate I agree.

"Okay, how would you like to do this?" It's been awhile since I have taken vampire blood and in the recent past it was always a lovers exchange with Eric.

Pythia quickly pierces her palm on her fangs and extends it to me. Gently wrapping my hands around her arm, I bring her hand to my mouth and take two quick pulls before releasing her. She momentarily has a far away look on her face before she regains her composure. I wonder if she was looking for our new tie within herself. It's a similar expression to one I have seen Eric wear when he's trying to figure me out.

Seemingly coming back to herself she says. "I know you need to speak with your fae guards this evening, so I will let you go. You should speak to the Viking soon so that we can make plans for you to come to my home. Things will continue to change quickly for you, so there really is no time to waste." she says.

"How will I reach you once I have spoken with Eric? Do I just call Mr. C. or…"

"Here," she hands me a small card "This is the number to reach Celeste, she is my primary handmaiden and she accompanies me wherever I go. You will be meeting her soon."

Taking the card I put it in my purse and ready myself to leave. Turning to the AP I ask. "Earlier you called me by some name I didn't recognize. Anhy- something?"

"Anhyia, it means niece. Just a term of endearment, is all." she says.

"Oh…well, thank you for seeing me. I have a lot to think about now. I'll be sure to call Celeste once I talk to Eric. I'm not sure what his plans are for the future right now, but I need to at least warn him if I will be coming to stay with you for a while. Once I get that and some odds and ends at home cleared up I will let you know."

"I will speak to you again soon Sookie dear. Please don't take too long in coming to see me." she says with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." I say as I turn to leave. Mr C. meets me at the door to the suite and I have to wonder when he left? I was so ensconced (hello word of the day) that I didn't register anything but Pythia and myself.

Once back in the hallway with the scary vampire guards, Mr C. asks, "Princess are you alright?" And there is that gleam again. Hmm. Even when they are revealing all manner of new information I get the feeling like they always know more than they are letting on.

"I will be Mr. C. She just gave me a lot to think about." What else can I say or rather should I say out here in the hall?

He nods his head in apparent agreement. We step back into the elevator before he continues. "There are still 3 hours before your meeting with the guards. Would you like me to see you home to rest a bit before that meeting or would you like to explore your hotel?" He almost laughs the last part out and I can see that my new acquisition of the hotel is funny to my friend and sponsor. But I don't have time for this right now.

"If you will excuse me for a moment, I'd like to freshen up." I move to the other side of the lobby where I saw some restrooms on the way in.

"Of course. I'll wait for you here." he says.

Moving through the ladies room I check for other habitants before pulling out my cell. Running through the contacts I pull up the number I'm looking for and make the call. After just one ring I hear the familiar voice.

"Well, if it isn't my little telepathic friend. How are you Sookie?" Pam's snarky voice fills the line.

"Pam, it's been a hell of a night already. I'm looking for Eric. I figure he's at the bar by now." Tracking this man down is not exactly fun for me, but he and I need to have a long talk that's for sure.

"As a matter of fact he is. You just missed Queen Freyda. She just came storming through. None too happy from what I saw." Well, at least she's not there now. I'm not sure I could deal with her at the moment anyway.

"Alright Pam. I'm close by and I need to see him tonight. I've been trying to reach him but he wouldn't respond to my calls and texts, so I'm on my way over. One way or another we are going to talk." This has gone on far too long as it is and with everything I have learned in the last two days I need him to either fish or cut bait.

"Good for you Sookie. Don't let him hide from you. I don't think he has any appointments scheduled for tonight, but I'll try to keep him here if he moves to leave before you arrive. See you soon." With that she hangs up. Well at least she gave some kind of parting, their phone etiquette has long been an annoyance for me.

I make my way back over to Mr. C. and say "I've just had a bit of change in my plans for the evening. I'll still be available to meet with the guards, but I have something that needs to be done first." Even if I just get Eric to agree to talk later tonight or tomorrow, I need to get him to see me.

"Very well Princess, should I have the car drop you off or…" he asks, sparkle apparent in his eyes, I'm sure he's reading my mind.

"That won't be necessary, thank you. I'm taking an alternate mode of transportation and will go home by the same route when I am done. You said I have about 3 hours before that meeting?" I ask.

"Yes, the Prince arranged for you to meet the guards at your new house. If you like I can meet you at the farmhouse in 2 ½ hours and we can ride over together since you haven't been there yet." Lowering his voice he continues "As I understand it you need the visual to take that other transportation you were speaking of."

"Oh…I wasn't aware of that, but it make sense. Yes, that would be best. I will see you soon then." With a mutual nod I head back to the ladies room. After splashing some water on my face, reapplying my lipstick and fixing my hair I take a deep breath. Taking a moment to double check that no one else is in here. I center myself as best I can and picture my beautiful Viking. I feel the tingle start in my spine as I close my eyes and hear the little pop.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a small bit of business before we get into the next chapter. First, I know I've been MIA for the last few days and I'm sorry. The easy and best answer to what happened? Life kicks all of our asses from time to time and last week was our turn. Moving on. For those of you who have expressed your concern and upset that Sookie was so hopeful and anxious to speak with Eric after he cheated, I need to clarify. My chapters show what is happening from only one POV since the back and forth within a chapter is a pet peeve of mine. So Eric was "talking" to Freyda while Sookie was with the AP. This all took place the same night, but in different locations. When Sookie goes looking for Eric, she doesn't know he's balls deep with the fangbanger. I hope that clears things up for any who didn't follow my crazy back and forth. **

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

**Many thanks to my lovely beta Joie Cullen. She may have hidden talents as an interpreter, since she seems to be able to follow and un-fuck my ramblings. Also lots of love to Chelle6599 for your support & sounding board skills. Ahh the love of a brat…**

* * *

**EPOV**

What the hell just happened? What the fuck have I done? I was just looking to feed to take the edge off. Why did I end up letting that fangbanger blow me? Sure she had nice tits, but so do a lot of women. Hell, Freyda has a nice body and I was able to fend her off. I just felt so overcome when I got to the office. I needed the relief immediately. Fuck! What is going on here? Where did Brigant take Sookie? And why is Cataliades just staring at me like that? I decide it's best to start at the beginning.

"How did Sookie get here? It was like she just appeared, but she isn't able to teleport and Brigant didn't show up until after Sookie was already here." Was I so far gone in my Sookie fantasy that I didn't hear her enter? That's a scary thought. With the pain and anger I saw in her tonight she could have easily staked me or thrown a silver net over me and I wouldn't have had a clue until it was too late.

With a withering glare Cataliades responds, "I cannot comment on that. And I would suggest that you verify the security of this area before we go any further." I took a moment to consider that statement before I responded. He cannot comment on how Sookie came to be in my office? Is he saying he doesn't know or that it is somehow privileged client information?

"This area was checked already this week. No need to be concerned." I say with confidence. I have Pam sweep the office at least once a week. You just never know anymore.

"Yes, well…" he says. He reaches to the front corner of my desk and pulling a small listening device from the underside and drops it into the open bottle of True Blood still sitting on the desk from earlier. "You may want to check again."

"Pamela…" I begin.

"Right away Master," Pam speeds off to her office to retrieve the IT gadget we use to check our offices and homes. Apparently it picks up a signal being given off from these listening devices when it passes over them. While Pam runs the machine around the office I am forced to sit in relative silence. I take another unneeded breath. This night has had far too many surprises already and I haven't even made it to my summons yet. Pam's investigation has only turned up one more listening device, but this is still two too many for my taste. I wonder how long they have been here, and who is listening on the other end? Dropping the other "bug" into the True Blood bottle, Pam takes another pass around the room for good measure, but stops in front of the couch. Cocking her head to the side, I can see her sniffing the air, but quickly returns to her seat.

Breaking the silence Pam is the first to speak, "Master, since the sweep was done last night, who has been in here?" I'm sure she's just as confused by all of this as I am. Then it comes to me. With a growl, I answer.

"Queen Freyda! She showed up here at first dark tonight. Not only did she try to seduce me again, but it appears she left me some parting gifts." For a vampiress who should be trying to get into my good graces, she is doing a very good job at pissing me off.

"I have to say Northman, I am not surprised. It seems Freyda also placed a listening device on the Princess's cell and home phones. We've corrected that problem this week with a scrambled phone, but I would advise having both of your phones checked as well." _WHAT?_ No wonder she gave up so easily earlier. She just wanted to plant her little gifts in my office. Now I need to call my IT guy and have him check all my phone lines. I don't have time for this shit. As if this bitch wasn't annoying enough already. _Fuck_. Grabbing my disposable cell phone from the desk I send a text to my very own human computer geek. Under other circumstances I would summon Compton, but I don't want him anywhere near this.

"Pam, I will have Gary check all of our lines before sunup. You may return to the bar while I attend to my business with Mr. Cataliades." She already knows my plans and it is always better if one of us is on the floor to keep everyone in line. As much as Freyda has pissed me off tonight I am still stuck with her for the next 100 years, so I might as well get on with it.

Pam nods and gets up to leave just as Cataliades opens his mouth. "Actually Northman, it might be better if Pam stays for what I have to tell you." Not at all certain what he is referring to I'm uneasy, especially after everything that has already happened tonight, but I allow Pam to stay.

"As you heard this evening, I am representing your pledged in several matters currently, including a few before the council." he pauses as he stares right at me.

"Yes," I reply. "I was unaware that Sookie had retained your services or that she had any business with the council. She should have brought any concerns she had to me. As the higher being, any business she has with them should have been discussed with me before she approached you." Really what is going on with her that she would go around me to the council? And using my own attorney at that!

"My services were secured long ago on her behalf by the Prince. I have been the legal council for the entire Brigant family for many years. As a member of that family she is entitled to my assistance whenever she should need it. Beyond my association with her family, I am also her sponsor." Well shit. How was I supposed to know she had ties to a demon? I knew they were friendly when they met socially but I had no idea there was more to it than that. After a pause he continues, "I know she has tried to reach you several times in the past few days to advise you on the steps she has taken, but you did not respond to her. If you had, you would already know that she has claimed her birthright, making her the higher being in your pledge by far. This is one of the reasons I wanted to speak with you in person." What? How did this happen? Sookie has had no desire to be part of the supernatural community before. Why is she doing this now? I barely register that Pam, who was gaping like some kind of venous flytrap, is now grinning like a fool. No doubt she is pleased to hear that Sookie is what? More powerful than me? No, surely not.

"So, Sookie just decided she was going to claim her birthright? Out of the blue? There has to be more to it than that. Sookie has no desire to get involved in the community and would never do so voluntarily." I say with as much authority as I can muster. Sookie runs from "vampire bullshit" as she calls it, like her hair is on fire.

"_The Princess,_" he says with some irritation, "contacted me for information on pledging and marriage contracts a few days ago. Apparently she felt that she knew next to nothing about it and had many questions regarding the rules and expectations. She indicated to me that she was having trouble getting straight answers from others." _Oh shit_. He really doesn't look happy. I don't think I've ever seen Cataliades truly angry and I'm not anxious to do so now, so I keep my mouth shut as he continues. "After some discussion I ascertained that she wished to remain pledged to you, so I presented that claiming her birthright was the way that she could do that. She was very happy to hear that if she were to be registered with the council, she could not be forced to break your pledge. Of course that was all before the events of this evening." _Well fuck me!_ This is certainly an answer to the marriage contract problem but I most likely have just thrown it all away with that damn fangbanger. Of all the times for Sookie to just show up unannounced! The one time I give in to my nature and there she is to witness the whole thing. Staring at _the spot_ on the couch, I try to sort out what to do next. I have about an hour before I am due to meet with the Ancient Pythoness. I don't have time to fly out to her house and talk to her if I am to make it back in time. Fuck. I need to talk to her.

Reaching for my cell phone I start to call her when Cataliades interrupts. "I wouldn't do that until your lines have been thoroughly checked. If you wish to speak with the Princess I can deliver a message for you. I am due to see both her and the Prince after I deliver you for your summons. You would not be able to reach her right now anyway. In order to call the fairy realm you need the correct technology which most phones do not have." Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Brigant took her to the realm. How am I going to get Sookie to understand or even listen to me for that matter when she's not even here to talk to? I guess I will have to go through Cataliades for now. _Shit_.

"Very well. Please have her contact me as soon as possible. It is imperative that I speak with her." I say trying to stress the importance of this message without angering the demon in front of me.

With a rather indulgent smile, which just further pisses me off he says, "I will be sure to give her that message. For your sake I hope she is better at responding to your messages than you were towards hers." What the fuck do I say to that? Isn't not like it isn't true or that he knows for a fact she was trying to reach me. Damn it. When did he switch sides? Apparently when it became me versus Sookie.

A ringing cell phone brings me back from my thoughts as Cataliades excuses himself to take his call in the hallway. Turning my attention to Pam, I see that she is staring daggers right at me. Or maybe through me? Either way she's not attempting to veil her anger at me in the least while we are alone.

Not wanting to get into any of this with her now I cut off her tirade before she can start. "Not a word Pamela. We will not be discussing any of this now." It doesn't matter if she wants to talk about Freyda or the fangbanger; I am not in the mood.

"Yes now! What the fuck_,_ Eric? A fangbanger? I would almost…_almost_ understand Queen Freyda but a blood bag? What where you thinking? How could you do that to Sookie?" Pam has built up a good head of steam and is ready to rail against me on this, no doubt.

"You would not understand what it has been like lately. I have barely had any time with Sookie and when we are together all we do is fight. And the stress just continues to mount all around me." I say trying to get her to see things my way, but the flash in her eyes makes it clear I have seriously mis-stepped yet again.

"Of course _I _could never understand what it's like to miss your lover and be stressed out. No, it's not like I would have any idea what that is like at all!" After a second I realize that she is referring to Miriam and I have really put my foot in it now. Am I destined to piss off all the women in my life tonight? With a deep breath I try again.

"Not that I need to explain anything to you, since I am your maker and my own is finally dead, but I needed the relief and after my feed I took it. I would not sully my relationship with Sookie by fucking Freyda, but she pushed my limits while she was here trying to seduce me. I grabbed the first decent looking fangbanger I came across for a feed and got carried away. When she got down on her knees I just didn't stop her. But it was only a fangbanger, it's not like I was doing anything wrong. She was no threat to my relationship with Sookie." I defend myself as best I can, but even to my ears it doesn't sound good.

Outrage written clearly on her face, Pam replies, "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me. You just took some relief? You did nothing wrong? Un-fucking believable! Okay, if that's the story you are telling yourself, I'm sure you wouldn't mind walking in to see someone else sucking on her pussy? Or feeling her up? That would be fine as long as she isn't fucking them and it's just for relief, huh?" At Pam's words my inner beast flares.

"Sookie. Is. _Mine_." I say barely holding my rage. Pam just looks at me with her eyebrow cocked, as if I have further proved her point. Rather than concede, I stay silent. Fuck, she's right. I would be enraged and hurt to walk in on Sookie being that intimate with anyone else. I am so fucked. I'll be lucky if she ever wants to see my face again let alone consider forgiving me. What the hell do I do now?

Cataliades knocks briefly on the door as he returns from the hallway. "So Northman, what business matters beyond the pledge to the Princess did you need to discuss? I do not know what Her Grace will wish to do about your marriage, but I would be unable to represent you in that matter against her anyway. Are there other items you want to go over now or should we just proceed to your summons?"

After a moments consideration I decide to proceed with my previous plans. "Regardless of the status of our marriage I would like your assistance in setting up a trust of sorts for Sookie. I do not know what the outcome of my discussions with her will be, but I want her to be provided for." If I manage to get her to stay pledged to me great, but if not I want this to be in place for her benefit.

"With her permission, I will tell you that she is not in need of your financial assistance. Not that I believe she would accept it anyway, but she received her inheritance from the Prince when she claimed her birthright. Your wife is actually a very wealthy woman now." What? What exactly constitutes "very wealthy" to a demon I wonder? Thank Odin I don't have to come up with a way to ask before he continues. "She has been gifted most of the Prince's earthly holdings. Several properties as well as his liquid assets."

I continue to stare blankly at him as I try to process all that I have just been told. My Sookie has been officially registered as a Fae Princess and has a fortune, which very well surpass my own? Several minutes pass in silence as I try to process this information.

Bringing me out of my self induced trance Cataliades turns to Pam and says "I have been instructed to bring you with me to another meeting after I deliver Northman to his summons. Would you like to ride with us or should I come back here to get you?"

Before Pam has a chance I respond I cut her off asking "Who has requested a meeting with my child? I was not asked or advised." What kind of set up is this? No one messes with my child and gets away with it. I will not send her into a trap by herself.

Turning back to me, Cataliades smiles and says simply, "Your Wife." Well fuck me. Sookie has asked Cataliades to bring Pam with him to a meeting. Surely not into the realm. It would not be safe for her there and certainly not safe for any fae that got too close to her.

"Where are you taking her? I cannot allow her to be taken to the realm." No one is taking my child from me, even Sookie cannot be so foolish as to think I would let her go to a realm where I can not get to her.

"Calm yourself! We will not be leaving Area 5 tonight. The Princess would like to simply speak with your child as they have many times before." What could Sookie possibly have to say to Pam that she doesn't want me to hear? Maybe I can follow my bond with Pam and persuade Sookie into speaking with me tonight. I highly doubt he would give me the location of his meeting if I asked at this point. It's become rather clear that I'm to be made to wait for Sookie now to contact me.

"Very well. Pam?" I'll leave it up to her, but I'm sure she'll take the chance to change out of her Fangtasia gear as she calls it.

"Mr. Cataliades, I would be happy to be ready and waiting here once you have delivered my Master to his summons. There are certain vampires I would prefer to avoid which frequently travel with the Ancient Pythoness," she says.

Oh yes, I had almost forgotten about Atticus. He and Pam had a rather tumultuous but brief relationship about 80 years ago now. She had first met him when we attended a summit much like Rhodes. Since things ended between them she has gone to great lengths to avoid him and keep herself otherwise occupied when she was forced to be in his vicinity. I never did find out what the final straw as they say was between them. I could have ordered Pam to tell me but don't see the need to intrude into her romantic life. Hmm.

"Quite all right Pam," he says. "I will be back for you in about 45 minutes. If you are ready Northman, we can be on our way." Rising from my chair, I pull Pam to me and kiss her forehead before following Cataliades out the back door to the waiting limo. Once I am seated on the bench I take a moment to scent the air and the sweet smell of my lover hits me. Sookie has been in this car tonight.

Turning to face the only other passenger I ask,"I thought you couldn't comment on how Sookie came to be at Fangtasia? Clearly she rode in this car with you." What the hell is he playing at? It's not like I can't smell her, or that the scent could have been left by anyone else.

With a somewhat curt voice he replies, "I said that I could not comment on how she came to be at your bar, not that she hadn't been in this car earlier this evening. We parted ways after her meeting earlier this evening and I came to Fangtasia alone."

I wait for him to enlighten me further on the events of this evening, but of course he does not and we settle into our ride in silence. What was Sookie doing in Shreveport tonight? Where did he take her? And who did she meet with? Did it relate to her inheritance? Which by the way has thrown me for a loop. Maybe I can convince her to quit working for the shifter now that she has her own money. Perhaps we can even talk about getting one of the bedrooms in her house light tight? I hate spending my day in that damn hole in her guestroom closet. Not only is it too small to be comfortable, but it still faintly smells of Compton and smoke from when her house burned. It's far from the ideal set up, that's for sure. My safe houses all have better accommodations than what is available at Sookie's home. Is it any wonder I would prefer to die in a bed than a glorified hole? Shit, I can't really blame her since I've never brought it up, but I have made arrangements and changes to my home and life for her. You would think she would consider my comfort as well. The most I have received from her on that front is True Blood in the fridge, even though she knows that I would prefer to drink from my wife. Damn it. It's not like this line of thinking will do me any good anyway. At this point I'm not so sure she'll ever want to see me again.

Thinking on the events of this evening and what my poor Sookie was made to witness at my hand fills my entire being with anguish. I am disgusted with my actions and myself. How could I do such a thing to Sookie? My stunning wife has every right to hate me now. But I just want to hold her in my arms to tell her how much I love her and beg her forgiveness. With Sookie I am not the ancient vampire everyone else sees. I am just a man. A man who without a doubt, needs to feel the love and support of his wife. I need no one and nothing but Sookie. I have no idea how I thought I could live without this woman. I need to feel her touch, hear her laugh hold her in my arms. _My beautiful lover what have I done to us?_ I may give Pam the ancient Vampire feed and fuck routine, but between Sookie and myself it has always been different. Since the day we pledged I have been physically sickened by the thought of being intimate with all others until tonight. What was so different about tonight?

Blinking away the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes I turn to Cataliades. "Where is this summons to take place?" Surely now that we are on our way he can give me some information.

"She is waiting for you in the penthouse suite of the Eldorado Hotel. One of the Princess' recent acquisitions." Fuck me. Sookie owns the nicest hotel and casino in the area? I don't even know what to say to that. The Eldorado is doing a good bit of business. No doubt she will see a healthy profit from that property. I wonder what else Brigant left her.

"Did she inherit many other businesses in the area?" I wonder how much he is able to tell me. He said earlier that he was speaking to us with her permission. I wonder how much that covers.

"The Prince has gifted Her Grace with properties and businesses all over the globe including Louisiana. I'm sure if she wishes for you to be part of her life going forward you will be made aware of her holdings." Well that is both amazing and troubling all at once. It seems that she will be very well provided for, but she could also up and leave for another country at any time and be just fine. If she left at dawn I would have no idea until well after sunset when my security teams report in. That's right, I have people, either Weres or vampires checking on her periodically. Its not like I have her under surveillance per say. No one is sitting watching her every move, but they check on her a few times every day. That along with the GPS chip on her piece of shit car and the cell phone records give me a good idea of what she's been up to without having to fight Sookie on security. After the fae assassins tortured her I was not taking chances any more. With Victor and his people causing problems I was happy to have put these measures in place. Some of this will certainly need to change. With her inheritance I'm sure she will finally get rid of that car and I'll need to think about a GPS equipped item to place in her purse if she is going to be traveling. _Hmm_. I'll need to speak with Gary about this later. Even if I can't be part of her life, I can still protect her.

Pulling up in front of the hotel, the door is opened by the bellhop and we both exit. We make our way through the lobby and into the elevator. Cataliades pulls a key card from his pocket and inserts it above the instrument panel. Well it's nice to see the place already has some security measures. It only takes a moment for the doors to open and we are deposited in front of the penthouse suite where Atticus and another vampire, which looks familiar, are standing guard.

Cataliades turns to me and says, "If you will permit I will leave you here so that I may return to collect Pam for my next appointment. You will not require a key card to descend."

"Of course." I say and given him a brief nod.

"We will be in touch," is his only response as he turns to leave through the still open elevator doors. Nodding to each of the vampire guards as they open the door and I enter the suite. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I think Sookie will like this suite very much. It's quite modern but very comfortable looking as well. Not so much of a sterile feel as you might expect.

Just as I am coming fully into the living area I hear the Ancient Pythoness call out to me. "Viking, you've really stepped in it this time. Do you think I gave you that warning about your wife for my own sake? Get in here!" Oh shit. Here we go….


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm extremely tired today, so I don't have all that much to say here. I know I haven't responded to chapter 7's reviews yet, but I will I promise. Chapter 9 is almost done and will be Eric & the AP. Much love to my beta Joie Cullen.**

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

** Ahem *clears throat* Angst ahead...I know you're shocked.**

* * *

**SPOV**

I feel the tingle starting in my spine and hear the same little pop that I heard earlier. I'm so excited that this really works. I can't wait to tell Eric! That feeling doesn't last long though. As I open my eyes I can feel my heart breaking. Apparently I have teleported myself into Eric's office in Fangtasia. Eric is sitting on the couch with a woman on her knees with his penis in her mouth. Just then I get an flash from Eric's mind and I can't tell if I'm better off seeing this or not. He's envisioning that it's me that's pleasuring him with my mouth. Then the picture changes and he's picturing us making love. He rolls me on top of him and is pounding into me from below. Grabbing my hips he's slamming me down on him until we're both cumming in total bliss. As I focus back on the scene in front of me I am unable to hold the gasp from my lips, drawing their attention to me.

"Sookie, how did you…" he starts, but I cut him off before he can really get going. There is nothing he can say to me at this point that can make this better.

"Don't! Just don't." I can feel the tears pouring down my face. Damn it, I feel like such a fool. How could Eric do this to me? To us? Here I have been trying to find a way to save us and he's been spending his time playing with fangbangers? How could I have been so stupid? Believing that it was he & I together against the world. Just 24 hours ago I was daydreaming about having a real marriage, a real life with him. From previous conversations I knew that it was a possibility that Eric was doing more than just feeding while I wasn't around, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think that our definitions of love and loyalty could be so far apart. I certainly didn't want the picture of him being intimate with someone else in my head. Too late for that now. Maybe I should have waited for him to respond to me? _No_, he's been hell bent on making sure I knew that I am his wife. I shouldn't have to track him down just to have a conversation, only to interrupt him mid fallacio with some floozy.

Said floozy decides now is the time to taunt me and says, "I told them all that it was just a matter of time before he came back to us. There's no way _you_ could satisfy him!" Of course this just makes me cry harder. I should tell her that she can have him, that he's obviously incapable of being faithful to anyone. I should tell her that she's welcome to all the crazy and dangerous shit that comes with being involved with Eric. But all I can do is stand here and cry. I need to get myself together and get out of here. I need to be calm and focus if I have any hope of making it home. I'll go outside and call Mr. C. Maybe he can take me home after all.

Before I am able to make it to the door Niall appears next to me. By the look on his face I'm sure he has a pretty good idea what is going on. He pulls me into his embrace and I let his arms surround me as the tears continue to fall.

The sound of my sobs have apparently drawn attention because into the office rushes Pam followed closely by Mr. C. At seeing me crying in Niall's arms she comes to an abrupt halt. Giving Eric a significant look she grabs the fangbanger and escorts her out.

Niall who has been silent all this time decides this is the moment to speak up. "Sookie I am sorry dear heart. I have always known the Viking to be an honorable vampire. I didn't not foresee him shaming you in such a way. If it is your desire I will protest the pledging and he will be punished for _all _his crimes against you." That's something to think about. I didn't want Eric to be punished before but what do I want now? I want to go back to before Eric cheated on me. That's what I want, but I'm fresh out of wishes it seems.

Turning to Mr. C Niall says, "Desmond, I didn't realize you would be here."

"Your Highness, I have come to collect Mr. Northman for his summons. I have just come from the suite across town." Eric is going to visit Pythia too? I wonder why she didn't mention it? Crap, I'm sure she's seen all this now. Just great, yet another person who will want to discuss this. With the information she has given me tonight I'm sure that she cares in her way. I just really need for this night to be over already. I'm not so sure how much more I can take. I have no delusions that Niall will want to have a lengthy talk once we are done here. After I get out of here and calm myself that might be a possibility, but not yet.

Niall replied in a heated voice "I hadn't planned to be here either, but I felt Sookie's intense pain and came to her." Mr. C is eyeing me, no doubt taking in my tears and by the look on his face probably reading my thoughts as well since he's getting that angry face again.

"I see you have already had an eventful evening. Can I be of assistance to either of you at this time Your Grace?" I look to Niall who also seems to have morphed into a not so happy expression.

"I was just asking Sookie how she would like to proceed given the events of this evening." They all turn to look at me and I can feel the heat rising in my face.

"I'm not sure what I want to do at this point Grandfather. I don't really know what my options are. Since Eric can't break the pledge without my approval I'm not sure what to do. Does that…scene I just witnessed impact things on my end somehow?" I just can't believe this has happened. How could Eric, My Eric do this?

Eric hearing my words to Mr. C decides that now is the time to chime in. "Sookie, you don't have the authority to approach the council about our pledge. Only supernatural beings can petition the council." With a smug little smile in my direction he pauses to stare me down. As if that's going to work for him this time! He turn to Pam who has just returned and says, "Pamela, please show Sookie and the Prince out into the bar while I conduct my business with Mr. Cataliades."

Oh really? I think not Viking. Clearing my throat I turn to Mr. C and ask, "At this point you are still acting as my attorney aren't you Mr. C?" The look that flashes across his face tells me he is very much surprised by this news. If I know one thing about Eric, it's that he hates being blindsided. But this could have all been avoided if he would have responded to just one of my messages.

Giving me that mischievous smile he replies "Yes, Your Grace, I am representing you in all supernatural affairs. Do you currently have need of my services Princess?" Eric's glare is once again directed at me but I refuse to meet his eyes.

Niall turns to Mr. C. and says "I believe the best course of action is for me to escort Sookie to her next appointment. Given the circumstances I believe it best to move the meeting to my office. Since you were already going to bring the Viking to his summons you can address any of his issues on the way." Turning his gaze back to Eric he says, "I am certain that we will be in touch." Indicating our immediate departure.

I turn to look at Eric one more time and am somewhat pleased to see that there is pain in his gaze. Pain for what I'm not sure. Is he upset that he got caught? Or is it that I no longer have to suffer with whatever decisions he makes in the supernatural world? I wonder if he's actually figured that part out yet? A Viking not in complete control is not a happy Viking at all. With one last glance I see the mixture of sorrow and anger on Pam's face before Niall pops us out.

The next thing that I see is the summer garden from my dream. Niall guides me over to a stone bench and I lower myself down, deflated. I was amazed how yet again the plans I had made for my life going forward could change so drastically in a single moment. All the hopes I've had over the past few days; they all seemed to have slipped away the moment Eric betrayed me. My chest aches and it feels like my heart is ripping in two. My sobs are coming hard and fast as the tears are streaming down my face.

Niall approaches me cautiously almost as one would approach a wounded animal. "Sookie, dear heart. We are at my home. You are safe here. No one here wishes you any ill will." I appreciate the comfort Niall is trying to show me, but nothing seems to dull the pain I'm feeling right now. I nod my head in his direction to indicate that I have heard him. "I have asked the demon lawyer to come here to my home so that you may speak with him without interruption."

Clearing my throat again trying to collect myself. "I appreciate you coming to me tonight Grandfather. I have been afraid Eric was going to choose the Queen over me, I just had no idea that he had been intimate with others as well." The tremor in my voice as I say this makes me sick. I really need to find that Stackhouse backbone and quick. Sitting here pouting over what has already happened won't do me any good.

"First Oklahoma does not deserve your respect and she certainly is not _Your_ Queen. Please refer to _that_ vampiress as Freyda or Oklahoma in the future. Second dear heart, I will come to you whenever I am able. I cannot promise to be there every time, but know that I always will if I can." He paused for a beat before continuing. "You have some major decisions to make regarding the course your life will now take. You are welcome to stay here in my home for as long as you wish. There is a suite in the east wing of the palace which has been prepared especially for you in hopes that you would someday come to visit." Niall flashes me that indulgent Grandfather smile.

"I suppose I need to figure out what I'm going to about Eric and our pledge. It just hasn't quite sunk in yet I don't think. I just can't understand why he did this. Never mind, I'm sorry. I don't mean to go on about it. I'm just having a hard time accepting it I guess."

"You will have plenty of time to figure all of that out. Now why don't we go into my study? I think you'll find that there is someone waiting, not so patiently for you there." Niall said with a quirky smile. God, I hope he doesn't mean Claude. I don't know what happened after they left my house, but I don't think I have it in me to face him right now. After everything he did to try to break Eric and I up, I really don't want him to see that Eric cheated all on his own. Niall held out his hand to help me up and then placed it around my shoulder as he led me to the palace.

I have never in my life seen such a gorgeous home, palace, castle…whatever. It is constructed of what appears to be some kind of sand colored stone. Not really marble, but it does have a bit of shine to it. It seems to have 4 levels, but the dormer windows at the top leave me wondering if that's an attic space or maybe it's just a high ceiling for the fourth floor. The there are several little roofs for different parts of the building, indicating that maybe it wasn't all built at the same time. All the little roofs are tarnished green. That color that comes from leaving copper to the elements for too long. Hmm, I wonder if copper is common here. Niall continues to guide me in silence as I take in the beauty around me. There is a large reflecting pool here in front of the house, lined on each side by blooms of all colors. It must be peaceful to sit there in the evenings. I'll have to come back out here at the first chance if I stay for any amount of time. Along the way we pass several statues. Some of angels, some of what must be elders who have passed. It's all very lovely and quite tranquil.

We enter through a large archway and into what seems to be some type of foyer. There is a grand staircase to the right and one to the left, which meet at the level above and seem to lead to an open door there. Under the landing, straight in front of me there is another set of stairs going down leading to a lower level where I can see another door to the back of the house. Going up the stairs to the right and through the open door, we've stepped into a large room made of mostly mauve colored stone. There are intricate patterns, which seem to be carved into the stone and several inlaid pieces of art along the walls. There are large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling to light our way. Walking slowly, no doubt to give me a chance to gawk, Niall guides me through the door on the opposite side of the room, into a wide hallway, lined with gold trimmed mirrors with accents and furniture also in gold. After just a moment we turn right into what must be Niall's study. It's a warm space with a fireplace in the far corner and bookshelves around the walls. Turning to my right I see Dermot sitting on the long leather couch. As soon as I meet his gaze he is off the couch and rushing over to greet me.

"Niece" he says as she grabs me into his arms. I didn't realize just how much I was missing him until just now. I don't know if it's just that they are my family or if it's the fairy spark, but I do feel better when I'm with them. Much like the contentment I used to get from being with Eric, I feel somehow more complete. Despite how much I hate myself for it, I begin to cry again. Dermot hushes me and wipes my tears before handing me a white handkerchief with the initials DTB embroidered on the corner. I had no idea Dermot had a middle name. I lift my eyes to see Niall beaming at us from a few feet away.

"It is good to have our Princess home, is it not my son?" Niall asks Dermot.

"Yes father, I am happy she has come, but not so pleased by the reason it was needed. That selfish, arrogant Viking…" he begins, but Niall cuts him off.

"I know son, but I have told Sookie that she will have the time she needs to decide what to do about him. We will not treat her as others have, making decisions for her and pressuring her to act as we see fit. You know our Sookie is her own person and will make her own mind up in time." He pauses and looks to me before he continues, "Dear heart, that is not to say that I will not be having words with the Viking or that I will not seek to punish him if you decide to break your pledge, because I assure you both of these things are true. I will however not take action against him until you have had the chance to decide for yourself what you wish to do. It is after all your marriage which is on the line, not ours. For as much as I would have liked to see you mated to a fairy, I know you have love for the Viking and I will not force your hand." Okay, wow. I guess I always kind of figured that Niall would want to get me away from Eric so that I could marry a fairy. I never really expected to see him let such an opportunity as this pass by. It's a nice feeling to have my own emotions and choices be respected by those around me since this hasn't been the case all that often in my life. Well, not since Gran died anyway.

Thinking about Gran brings me back to my meeting with Pythia and all that she told me. I have no idea how much Niall knows and I'm sure not going to be the one to spill all of Pythia's secrets. I do need him to know that I won't be home for a while though.

"Grandfather, I appreciate you giving me the time to figure out what I want to do in regards to the pledge and I think I have an idea about what will help me do that. I don't know if you were told but I had a summons earlier this evening from the Ancient Pythoness." I pause to gage his reaction. Since he seems to have a knowing look on his face I continue. "During our meeting she invited me to come to her island to train. I guess she has been having visions of me for some time and feels that some of my new gifts she will be able to help me to harness. I think with everything going on with Eric, the time away will be good for me. It will give me a chance to think about everything without the constant interruptions and people around me offering up their opinions at every opportunity. She told me that there is very good security at her home, so I'm not worried about my safety there. I just wanted you to be aware of my plan since I won't be home for a while, I'm guessing."

"I was aware that she would be speaking with you, just not that it would be so soon. I think you are correct that the time with her will be good for you. Not only can she help you with your gifts, but she seems to have a calming effect on most supernatural creatures. Perhaps just being in her presence will help you to think clearly about what it is that you want going forward. I can also smell that you have had some of her blood?" Niall doesn't seem to be upset by this but maybe a bit surprised. Thinking back to my conversation with Pythia about the blood I decide until I know how much he knows about my connection to her I'll go with the assistant line.

"Yes, she asked me to become her assistant of sorts and wanted to have a single tie to me. She said that this was common for her handmaidens as well since they are so close to her. She also said that it would give me another layer of protection if she could feel my stronger emotions through the tie." I really don't like to deceive Niall, but the main reason behind the tie is not my story to tell. I will really need to find out from Pythia what she has told Niall and what she has not. Does he know about Grans heritage I wonder? You would think that if he did he would have told me before now.

After a brief consideration Niall says, "Yes, it's not uncommon to have a tie of this nature with those that are close to you, and to receive blood from the ancient one is a great honor in itself. Has she mentioned what type of work you will be doing with her?" he asked.

"As far as I know, I will be helping her with the petitions from the Weres, shifters and fae. Though I'm not sure if she meant strictly fairies or all of the fae. I know that there are several types of fae but we never got around to clarifying any of that." At this Niall grins.

"Yes child, I'm sure we can clear that up for you. Since you are planning to go to the Ancient Pythoness' island, I think I should have your guards meet us at the new house in Monroe. You need to become familiar with the estate so that you can teleport yourself there if needed and I want to be sure that you are happy with the home so that any changes can be made while you are away" he says.

"Grandfather, I'm sure that the house is lovely. I can't imagine you needing to change anything for me. As long as the basics are there I can deal with decorations and all that when I get back. I'm really not all that picky." I can't imagine that there would be anything so bad that I would need him to fix it. As long as it doesn't all look like Graceland's jungle room I'll be fine. Crap, I haven't even thought about Bubba. He's been hanging out in my back yard most nights and won't know where I have gone.

"Uh, are all the royal guards able to mask their scent? It' just that my friend Bubba has been hanging around me a lot and while I have never seen him attack anyone, I'd rather be safe than sorry ya know?" I can't imagine that it would be very good for poor Bubba if he got his hands on pure fairy blood.

With a little chuckle Niall says, "I am aware of your friend 'Bubba' as you call him. Quite the gifted young man he was. It is too bad that his turning didn't go better, but he does have a fondness for you that I have witnessed. Is it your wish to have him near you child?" I had no idea Niall would even have a clue about Bubba or his past. Just like Pythia, I have to wonder how much he sees or is told.

"I do like having Bubba around. He has always been sweet to me and has often watched over me, even when he wasn't instructed to I think. Quite often I have felt him sitting in the woods behind my house. Every once in a while I mange to convince him to come up to the porch to talk to me. The feeling I get from him is similar to what I got from Gran. Quiet, simple contentment I guess. It's nice to have him close by, but I'm not sure what the fairy scent might do to him, and I would hate to upset him."

"Very well. I will see to it that those in your service are able to block their scent before they come to you. Do you think that Bubba would make a good liaison for you to the vampires? Ordinarily I would suggest the Area Sherriff for this role, but given the current situation with the Viking I thought it would be best to select someone else for this role." Well now. That's something to think about.

"I don't know that Bubba would be a very good candidate for such a job. He's very nice and extremely loyal, but since his turning, I guess you'd say he's more of a soldier than a leader. He'd be great to deliver a message or summons, but if there are decisions to be made or plans that need to be formed I don't think he would be comfortable with the job." Poor Bubba does have the tendency to get confused and does seem to follow orders very literally until you tell him otherwise. Case in point Jackson. Eric had no idea he was still watching me, or that he had killed Jerry and stuffed him in that closet. No better not put him in this kind of position.

Niall seems to understand. "In that case is there another vampire that you are comfortable with that you feel would be effective in this role? I can always find one through the council, but it would be best if you are familiar enough with them to aid in the relationship. There is no point in having a liaison if you can't work with them" he says.

"Well I guess the only ones that I have a real relationship of any kind with are from Area 5. I don't know how Eric would like me asking one of his retinue to come work for me though. If it were strictly up to me I guess I'd say either Pam or Thalia since I've spent the most time with them." Either way I'm not sure that Eric will be very pleased. One is his child and the other a very strong fighter.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge soon enough. I will go call the demon and ask him to meet us at your home in Monroe. Perhaps he would be able to bring the Viking's child with him and we can discuss it with her then."

After I give him a small nod he moves out of the room leaving me with Dermot. Eyeing me carefully he asks, "Niece, are you alright? I know things are moving very quickly for you right now. You were already under enough stress before the events of this evening. How can I help?" As sweet as Dermot was being, there really wasn't much anyone could really do for me right now.

"Just sit with me while we wait on Grandfather. Why don't you tell me how things are going for you here? What's it like to be back in the realm?" And with that I zoned out as Dermot began to tell me of his time here at his new home or rather back to his old home.

* * *

**For Niall's home I am picturing something close to Belvedere Palace in Vienna, if that helps.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Here we have the long awaited meeting between Eric and the Ancient Pythoness. Some questions will be cleared up, but new ones will probably take their place. I know, I know. But really did you expect that I would make it all pretty and tidy already? **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate the feed back. I think I'm all caught up on responses. If I have not responded to your review I do apologize, I'm trying to answer everyone. Thanks to my beta Joie Cullen and a huge thank you to Chelle6599 for keeping me sane- more or less. You Rock Chica!**

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I am not even all the way into the living area and the Ancient Pythoness is already calling me out. _Fuck_. _Why did I even rise tonight?_ I make my way over to the other side of the room where she is seated and drop to one knee, bowing my head before addressing her. "Ancient One," I say as reverently as possible.

"Yes, yes. Get up and take a seat Viking. We have much to discuss." she says. Lifting my head I see that she looks quite upset. I move to the couch on her left as she has indicated. As soon as I sit down I am once again made aware of Sookie's scent. So, this is who Sookie met with earlier. Why didn't Cataliades just tell me she had been to see the Ancient Pythoness? Isn't not like I wouldn't be able to figure it out. And why is he in the middle of all of this? Is it because he is Sookie's attorney and sponsor? Or did the Ancient Pythoness ask for his assistance? Well, it's not likely that she's going to tell me, now is it? Damn, I really need to talk to Sookie.

"So tell me Viking, do you think that I speak just to hear my own voice? Is that why you have disregarded my warning about your wife?" Clearly she is not pleased and I feel I should be choosing my words carefully.

"Ancient One, I would not ignore any wisdom you chose to impart to me. I have done my best to protect her, at great risk to myself at times." I don't want to piss her off, but implying that I did not take care of Sookie is not sitting well with me.

Staring at me with her opaque white eyes, she says, "I believe the message I gave you was twofold. I said, that you should guide and protect her, but I also said that you needed to keep your bond with her pure. I _know_ you did not head that warning. I know that you frequently drink from your wife, but you have also taken blood from others regularly. If you had followed my advice you could have spared yourself some of the problems you have faced recently. Every time you drank from others you weakened your bond with her. Every swallow from another living donor that you have taken clouded and muddied your bond. Even after the bond was closed, had you remained faithful to your wife in your feedings, the donor that was spiked with fae blood in your home would not have been an issue. Your already damaged relationship with your wife was made infinitely worse with what she was made to witness that night."

Fuck, what do I say to that? How was I supposed to know that live donor blood was going to mess up our bond? It's not as though they provide you with a manual when you create a blood bond.

"Ancient One, I was unaware that my use of donors would have an effect on our bond. I am not able to see Sookie as often as I would like and have supplemented with donor blood when she was not available to me…"

"Viking, if I was looking for someone to try to deceive me, I certainly didn't need to summon you for that! Do not forget that I see what has been going on. There have been many nights that you wasted, sitting in your office brooding and drinking from donors, when you could have spent that time with your wife. Are you that much of a proud fool that you would rather be miserable, away from her than to get up and go to her. Why would you do that to the both of you? Is it because you wanted her to come to you? I know you must have felt her longing for you when you were apart. Would you have her come to your bar where you know she has to hear everyone's thoughts and desires for you? You have heard with your own ears how they disrespect her; can you not imagine how much worse their thoughts are? Are you really that petty, that you would put your own pride ahead of her comfort? I had thought you a better vampire than that, but this is not the main reason I summoned you tonight and we have much to cover before dawn." Apparently I am to have my ass handed to me at every turn this night. I admit that I have sat at Fangtasia and wished that she would come to me. It has often appeared like I was always running to her and it was making me look weak in front of my underlings. I cannot appear to be weak if I wish to keep my area. It is unfortunate that all the fangbangers thoughts are so bothersome to Sookie, though.

"There are many interested parties involved here; all of which have their own agendas. Some of them wish to see you and Sookie fulfill your destinies; others wish to see you fall at all costs. You must remain on your guard at all times." That can never be good. To have an oracle warning you that your enemies are circling, you have to take note.

"Go back to your office this night and search it again. The listening devices were not the only parting gifts, as you say, that Oklahoma left for you." Oh, what the fuck now? Has she not caused me enough problems for one night? That childish Okie, has really gone too far. "She has aligned herself with two others. Both of them also wish to see you fall, but for their own reasons. One will be obvious to you, the King, Felipe De Castro." _Fucking De Castro_. He and Freyda have been spending so much time together recently and he has not exactly been secretive with just how pleased he is with my forced engagement to Freyda. No doubt he believes that he will make Sookie his own with me out of the way. "It was not until tonight that I saw their plan for you. King De Castro's connections in New Orleans provided the introduction they needed to a witch, who has become the second ally in this plot. The events that played out in your office earlier tonight are more or less a result of their scheming." _WHAT THE FUCK!_ Freyda had a hand in what happened with that fangbanger? How? And who is this witch? Sure, Freyda had me frustrated and barely holding on to my control downstairs, but she was long gone by the time I made my way up to the office. Did she somehow curse me when she touched me? I didn't notice her chanting at any time. Damn it, I hate it when the Ancient Pythoness speaks so cryptically! I wish she would just tell me what they did.

"We cannot place all the blame at their feet however. If you had followed my instruction, you would not have had the donor in your office in the first place. I will not place all the guilt on you since there were other factors that lead you there, but do not think yourself to be innocent either." Well at least she doesn't seem to be ready to have me silvered or left to the sun at this point, but there is no doubt that she's still very upset. Best to keep silent and find out what else she has to tell me.

"If the bond was still a factor, I doubt you would have been able to physically perform such an act with anyone other than your bonded. I am surprised that your own conscience would allow it, but regardless, if you have any hope of coming through this with your marriage intact you cannot let your lust control you. Loyalty is among the most important traits to your wife and tonight you showed her none of that." I want to argue that I have not been unfaithful to Sookie, that she still has my loyalty, but I know that Sookie will not see it that way. Pam was right, had the situation been reversed and I had walked into the office to see someone servicing her I would be both hurt and angry.

"I have over the years, often had visions of your wife, since before she was born in fact. I have known who, what and where she was for quite some time. I have watched her life unfold, to become the woman that she was always meant to be. Always in these visions I saw your lives joining and the magnificent things you two would do together. This is what led me to issue your warning. I saw strife and difficulty in your path, but always together you were able to overcome. Even after the reappearance of your maker my visions remained the same. That is until tonight. After Sookie left me this night I had a new vision of her. She was, as always doing amazing things, but it was not you by her side. Another had taken your place in her life. I will not tell you who, as that was not the important part of the vision, and your instincts would lead you to destroy him in your rage. No, if the events of this night are to change her path, I will not allow my vision to destroy any happiness she may be able to find in the future." The beast within me is awakened at the thought that someone, anyone else could take _my_ place in her life. She could find happiness with another? Who is this creature? Vampire, Were, Fairy, Shifter? The Ancient One is right; I wish to tear them apart with my bare hands. I will rip their heads clean off their shoulders. They cannot have her. Sookie is MINE!

"Calm yourself. We do not have time to indulge your nature in the perceived future threat to your standing in her life. I only shared this with you to make sure you were aware that there are others out there that desire to take your place with her. She is a beautiful, talented, loving young woman and many others have taken note." How many others are coveting that which is mine? Who are these men who are wishing to take her from me? Regardless of what has happened in the past week, she is still My Wife and I will not be handing her over to them. She is no doubt angry with me, but I will not give up on us easily, not when there is the chance to move forward. By claiming her birthright she has given us an opportunity to make things right. I must make her see me. Before I can get too far down this path she starts to speak again.

"I know you are not aware…since you have not spoken to her," she says with some annoyance and I have to wonder just how many people know that Sookie has been trying to reach me. Did she take out ad space? I try and fail to hold in a sigh, earning me another glare. She continues, "but your wife is coming in to new gifts. Her fae maturity has been accelerated and along with it has brought out other dormant traits." Oh hell, what now? Wait, I bet one of those traits is teleportation. _Fuck_. "Sookie has been having visions herself. Do you know what she's been seeing in her visions Viking? She has been made to witness your future marriage to Oklahoma as well as your marital consummation. You have no way to comprehend the damage that vision did. That she was made to watch your intimacies with Freyda play out while she was stuck in her vision. But as I told her while she was here, these visions are only one possible outcome in an ever-changing future. Nothing is set in stone. However, I do believe the events of this night have undone some of the reassurance I gave her. And since you failed to take my warning seriously, I should leave you to deal with all of this on your own, but I will give you a bit more assistance."

Oh Gods. She had to see that in her vision and then pops into my office to see me with the fangbanger! Shit, I should have answered her calls. I was trying to be strong, and do what had to be done. Every little bit of tonight's horrors could have been avoided if I had just given to my desire to go to her. Fuck! I really am very lucky she didn't stake me. I have no idea how she will ever look at me again. The chances of her wanting to speak to me are very slim and getting her to forgive me - almost impossible I'm sure. How the Ancient One thinks she can help me now I don't know, but it will take a miracle. I still have no idea really why she even wants to help me. I have always been respectful of her and her position on the council, but so have many others. Now is not the time to ask these questions though. I don't need to upset her or make her think I do not appreciate any assistance she can give me.

"With everything that has happened this night, I am sure you will try to make a mends with your wife first. It is very clearly what you wish to do now, rather than sit with an old woman in a hotel suite, but you must not pursue her right now. She must be given the time and space to come to her own decision and weigh all the facts for herself. Remember that there is always more than one game being played and that free will plays its own part in all of this. If you were to rush to her now, trying to persuade her to see things your way, you could do irrevocable damage to your relationship. As it stands now, I will be taking her to my island with me for a time. I will help her train in her new gifts and this will give her the time and space she needs to consider your situation. Forcing her hand as you tried to do with the Cluviel Dor, will not yield the results you desire. This will not be permitted."

Once again proving to me that she sees absolutely everything. Fuck. I could argue that she can't keep me from my wife, but I am already on shaky ground with Niall, do I really want to provoke her as well? No. Blatantly defying the Ancient One is about the same as signing my own death warrant. If I want to continue to rise each night I will need to follow her instructions. At least Sookie will be safe with her. She will be safe and away from any potential suitors who could be vying for my place at her side. Yes, the Ancient One is trying to assist me and it seems like she wants Sookie and I together, so I will do as she asks for now. I need to know when I can speak to Sookie though.

"Will I not be able to see her before you take her to your island? I only wish to see that she is all right. She did not look well when I saw her this evening." Maybe my concern for her personal welfare will get me at least a few minutes with her.

Sneering at me she responds, "Viking, do I look like I rose just this night? No, you will not be given a chance to see your wife before we leave. Your child is with her now and will be able to relate her condition to you." She pauses. "I will, however, make communications available from my home when she wishes it and Celeste will carry any message you wish to pass on to her if it is here by dawn tomorrow. I will not pressure Sookie to contact you. She has much to deal with and many things to consider. If and when she does contact you, it will be from her own desire to do so and not because anyone else wishes it. The items you will need to contact each other will be made available to you via courier. Pray that you hear from _her_, rather than the demon lawyer, contacting you to break your pledge.

"You should also know that as part of her training I have asked Sookie to be my assistant. She will aide me in some of the petitions between Were, Shifters and Fae. I will have her with me at all scheduled hearings and council meetings. She will be free to live where she pleases and to travel as she may need, to fulfill her new obligations to her family, but will come with me on official summonses." Well, I guess since my Sookie has become part of the supernatural community, she is jumping in with both feet. This will no doubt make her an even bigger target than she was before. She will have threats from all over the globe instead of just those in the Americas. How will I protect her now?

Hesitantly I ask, "Will that not place her in more danger? She has already been abducted twice and was tortured by Neave and Lachlan." If she was so easily taken both by the Pelts and by the fairies before, how will she manage when she's exposed to the entire supernatural community? I don't know if I can watch her trying to heal from another attack like the last one that left her so broken.

"As part of her position as Princess, she has been assigned her own team of royal guards that will accompany her." Now? Now she's accepting of guards? Who was able to convince her that they were needed I wonder? And how long did they have to argue with her about it before she backed down? "She will also have a liaison to the vampire community which will be part of her entourage, traveling with her when needed and providing another layer of safety." She's going to have another vampire spending large amounts of time with her? Who is this vampire? Is this the one she could find happiness with? The one who would replace me? "Settle down Viking, I have it on good authority that she will be asking your child to fill this role. They have a good relationship and she was encouraged to select a vampire that she was comfortable with." Well if I cannot be with her, I know that Pam would protect Sookie almost as fiercely as I would. Having my girls together would not be a bad thing, even if they are separated from me. Ultimately deciding that I am pleased with this idea and would encourage Pam to accept the position if it was her wish, I was shocked from my thoughts by her next statement.

" I have also given her my blood," she says. As the understanding of what she has just said hits me, the beast roars inside of me. Sookie has willingly taken another vampire's blood after breaking her bond with me? What is she playing at? Why would she do such a thing? With the exception of an occasional lovers' exchange, mostly because our lovemaking got carried away, I have had to nearly beg Sookie to take my blood in the past. Even at times when she should have taken from me to heal herself she was reluctant. Now she is willingly taking blood from another? I was devastated when she broke our bond, but was somewhat pacified that no other held a tie with her either. She is My Wife. She should not have blood ties to others and not to me. This cannot stand. I must see her and find a way to get her to take my blood again. As I get up and prepare to leave, I hear the Ancient Pythoness speaking sharply to me.

"Sit down, Viking! You will not approach her about taking my blood. From your attitude here I can see that I was right about telling you this myself. Sookie was quite hesitant about my gift and actually fearful that you would be angry at her for accepting it. I, of course assured her that it would not be a problem because I am head of the council and you would see it for the gift that it is. Also several of my inner circle have a single tie to me. So before you _try_ to leave this room, you will get control of your nature. I will not have you upsetting her on this issue." she said glaring at me. After a moment she continues.

"There was only a small donation on my part. No mutual exchange took place and this will give her an added layer of security. I will be able to feel only her stronger emotions. Our tie will be an asset, should she pick up on something during trials and hearings that I have missed."

I can certainly see the logic in this act, but am still ill at ease when I think of anyone else's blood but mine running through Sookie's body. I cannot deny that for the Ancient Pythoness to give her blood to anyone is indeed a high honor, but I don't have to like that it was my wife who received it. Begrudgingly I settle back into the couch. Waiting for the next surprise. Not for the first time tonight, I wonder why I bothered to rise.

"I am sure the demon lawyer gave you some information regarding Sookie's inheritance tonight. Part of that inheritance includes an estate in Monroe, which will serve as her main residence from now on. It has already been outfitted for her changing needs. There is even at least one light tight space on the property or so I'm told. There are quarters for her staff as well as the guards." Sookie's life is really changing very quickly. She will now have the life I have always wanted for her. An estate, staff, guards and the means to take care of it all many times over. I am slightly saddened that she never allowed me to do these things for her, but seems to be agreeable to them now. I realize how petty that sounds even to my own mind, but all I have ever wanted was to love and provide for my wife. To ensure her safety and care. How many times have I wanted to create a life for us together, very similar to the one she is now making on her own?

Startling me out of my thoughts she begins to speak again. "Viking, are you still a believer in the old ways? The Gods and Goddesses?" I have no idea where she is going with this, but I am not ashamed of my heritage and never have been.

"I am," I say with much conviction as I eye her warily.

"And when was the last time you spoke to the Goddess?" Spoke to the Goddess? What is she talking about? I've spoken with handmaidens and priestesses, but to the Goddess herself? No.

"Ancient One, I have never spoken to the Goddess," I say. Surely that would have been a conversation I would remember.

She just chuckles and says, "I know you have not directly spoken to her in body, but when was the last time that you communed with her? Made your alter or even prayed to her?" Her sudden interest in my beliefs is a bit unnerving. I'm sure she has a reason for bringing this up, so I'll answer.

"It has been many years since I have last made my alter to the Goddess. Not quite so long since I have prayed, but it has been some time." I admit to my shame. I was raised to worship the Gods and Goddesses. Freya has been my own Patron Goddess for my entire existence, but in recent years I have fallen away from the practice of her worship. Events and times have somewhat shaken my faith, and as a result the time that I used to devote to my Goddess, has been used for other, usually physically pleasurable, pursuits.

"You need to return to the old ways, Viking. The Goddess has been trying to guide you, but you haven't been listening. If you are to receive all the gifts that this existence has made available to you, it will happen now only with her aide. Many times she has sent others to you, hoping you would see her care for you and return to her. She made sure that you were in the right place and time for certain situations to either prevent harm to you or introduce you to an important being in your life. She has, many times, lead you to a profitable path. When these gifts were not successful in bringing you back to her, she came to me. You will need to soon go make your alter. Your marriage and even your very existence are dependent on this. The Goddess has much she wishes to share with you which will aide in your current trials." The Goddess has spoken to the Ancient One on my behalf? Why would she place such importance on me? Or is it as with the visions, Sookie and I together? Trying to sort and decode all of this information many result in the first _actual _vampire headache. I do not dare to openly question the Ancient Pythoness, however maybe a bit of guiding will yield more answers.

"Ancient One, should I not bring my wife with me to make my alter? Surely if my life and choices have garnered the Goddess' attention and care, she would desire to have my wife present also." Maybe I will travel to my homeland to make my alter. I could show Sookie the place of my birth, as I have always wanted to do. I own all the land where my human village stood and have built a modest home there for myself though I have not been there in a few years.

"The Goddess has already made arrangements to meet your wife on her own. You are her warrior and servant, but Sookie has her own important role to play. What I need to tell you now must not be spoken of in mixed company. Sookie is aware and if my information is correct your child Pamela will be informed by Sookie soon. I am sure you have heard some of my history over the years. You are aware that I was the Oracle of Delphi before I was turned? What you don't know is that my visions, my gift is a hereditary trait from my father. More specifically it was passed to me from All Father, Odin. He and Freya are my parents. Both he and I saw my turning and knew that it had to happen to ensure certain other events also took place." Fuck. I have always known that the Ancient Pythoness was gifted, but a Goddess? She has good reason to keep this information hidden. Not all vampire would revere her status as I do. Some no doubt would choose to openly challenge her if they knew.

"While I have several siblings, most have chosen to remain in Asgard, but one chose to give up her place and status with the Gods to live here on earth with a mortal man. Her name was Adele. Sookie's grandmother was my sister, Viking, making Sookie the only female of my bloodline on this earth and my great niece. While Sookie is with me on my island she will have the chance to meet her great grandparents and learn more about her gifts from them. Rest assured that they care very deeply for your wife and wish to bless her," she says. Odin and Freya are her ancestors and want to bless Sookie? That is the highest honor I can think of. I am completely stunned by what I have just heard. It has just been many, many years since I have heard talk of an actual blessing from the Goddess let alone Odin. If Freya was not my own patron I might fear such powerful deities might harm her, but Freya has always been about protection and not offensives. So this means I am married to what, a Fae/demi-Goddess hybrid? If vampires could drink alcohol I would be on my way to the very first bar I saw.

"You should make arrangements to be in seclusion for at least two days. The experience of speaking to The Goddess will not make you defenseless, however it will consume much of your consciousness and may be disorienting. By locking yourself away for a few days you would also be protecting yourself from King Felipe and Queen Freyda and their plan to secure you as her consort. Make your plans tonight and leave no later than two nights from now to make your alter. I will have Celeste contact you immediately if there is a need." Recognizing my dismissal, I make my way across the living area and head for the suite door. Just as I am reaching for the door handle the Ancient Pythoness calls out one more time.

"Viking….be sure to give respect to my Mother."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who continue to review and favorite my story. Now that our Viking has had his ass handed to him by the Ancient Pythoness and his reality utterly rocked, I am going to stick with him for this chapter to see how he is handling all of these new truths. **

**As always a big thank you to my beta Joie Cullen and my ultra sounding board/cohesive watch dog, Chelle6599. Not that I'm any where close to being "normal", but without you I would be a hot mess! LOL**

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

As I make my way to the elevator and back down to the lobby I am reeling from all I have learned tonight. Crossing the lobby to the back service entrance I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and turn it back on. Just how angry do you suppose the Ancient One would be if my cell phone was to ring while she was talking? Not a risk I was willing to take. Once my phone is back up I see that I have a message from my tech guy saying that our cell phones lines have been checked and are clear to use. He will have a full report for me at sunset. With thoughts of all the tasks in my immediate future, I send a quick text to Pam asking her to meet me back at the bar when she is done talking to Sookie and I take to the sky.

The few moments alone that it will take me to get back to Fangtasia are a welcome retreat as I try to absorb all this new information. For the moment I set aside that getting a private audience with the Ancient Pythoness is a rare honor and focus on what it was that she had to say to me. The first bit was about the bond and how I basically have fucked myself in that area. If I had been faithful to Sookie with my feedings, could I still have my bond with her? By the sound of things the bond became cloudy and unclear each time I fed from a donor. Is this part of what led Sookie to break our bond? We bonded in Rhodes, but it wasn't until things between Sookie and I became strained that she had her witch sever our connection. Several things occur to me at once. First, Amelia is a witch who lives in New Orleans. Could she have something to do with what happened in my office tonight? I wouldn't think that she would do such a thing, being so close with Sookie. Although, I haven't seen her number appear on Sookie's phone bill recently and haven't seen her or had reports of her being in the area for some time. Actually the last I saw of her was the night she and her sometimes cat friend, Bob were at Sookie's before the bond was broken. She has been less than welcoming to me since the fairy war, when her boyfriend Tray was killed, but how she could team up with Felipe and Freyda is a mystery.

I noticed that when I spoke with the Ancient Pythoness, first she said that the bond was closed then she said that it was no longer a factor, but she never said that it was broken or severed. Is it possible that our bond is just blocked and not actually broken? The Ancient Pythoness has a way with words often delivering her wisdom in prose or rhyme. I have often wondered if she just enjoyed watching the rest of us try to decipher her meanings. It is possible that she was trying to tell me something about the actual status of our bond. Or I could be just grasping at straws since this whole night seems to be one huge puzzle with little pieces being added along the way. It seems like I am still missing a vital piece, though. The change to our bond whether blocked or broken was deliberate, so it's not like I have any hope that the witch will volunteer the information I need. I wonder if Ludwig or Niall could shed some light on this issue. Perhaps I will contact them tomorrow evening.

As I land in the parking lot behind the bar, I wonder about the rift that seemed to form between Sookie and I. She was a bit distant from me after the fairy war, but I assumed most of that was due to the torture she had endured at the hands of the fairies. After she had physically healed she seemed to be back to normal and everything was good between us. It occurs to me that Sookie did consume a large amount of my blood after the fairy war and that I ingested some of her blood as well while I was tending to her cuts; strengthening our bond. After Sookie was well enough, most of my feedings were from her and we had several lovers' exchanges during extended sessions of lovemaking. Everything continued on this same basic track until Ocella showed up. In the time he and Alexei were here I rarely saw Sookie and fed regularly on donors. My reasons for staying away during this time were mostly for her safety as I would not have been able to effectively protect her against Ocella. One maker's command and I would be helpless to watch whatever sick game he had for her play out. Beyond her physical safety, after I learned of the marriage contract with Freyda, I didn't want to subject Sookie to my rage at what had been done to me. Knowing my little spitfire as I do, I couldn't take the chance that she would act out either from her own disgust for the pair or from my transferred anger through our bond.

Making my way through the employee door and into the club, I cross to the bar and put a bottle of Royalty Blended into the microwave. After everything I heard tonight, if I am to have any chance at all of saving my relationship with Sookie, I won't be drinking from fangbangers. I will have to get in touch with my contact at the blood bank and increase my purchases of bagged blood as well. Just as I am lifting the bottle to my lips I hear the back door open and high heals clicking down the hall. I tense up for a second before I verify with our bond that the new arrival is Pam. Any other night this would not be cause for alarm, but after all that has happened in the last few hours, I would not be surprised to hear that the Easter Bunny was waiting in the office to speak to me.

Pam walks across the room and comes to a stop in front of me on the other side of the bar as I put another bottle of blood in the microwave. If her night was anywhere near as shocking as mine, she will want the Royalty Blended as well. True Blood really does taste like shit, and I haven't the patience for it tonight.

"Master," she says by way of greeting. Both her expression and her tone are cold.

Nodding to her I begin. "Pam, we have much to discuss and plan before our rest, but first tell me of Sookie. Was she well? I will not command you to reveal everything that was said between you, I will trust you to tell me what I need to know." Although I would like nothing more than to have a verbatim recounting of their entire exchange, they have formed a friendship outside of my relationship with either of them and I will not force my child to tell me anything that was to remain between them.

"She is quite obviously upset, but in true stubborn Sookie fashion she is doing what needs to be done." After a small pause she continues. "She has asked me to fill the position of vampire liaison to her entourage and I have accepted." She eyes me, waiting on my response, appearing almost anxious.

Not wanting to have an in depth discussion here in the bar before I can complete my latest search I keep my response brief and concise. "Yes, I had been informed at my meeting that the position was being offered to you. Not that you require it since you were released long ago, but I do approve of this new role you will be taking on. I believe it will benefit you both." I say with a small smile. I need Pam to know that I am happy with her decision, but emotional declarations have never been our way.

Pulling an envelope out of her purse, she lays it on the bar in front of me. "She asked me to give this to you. She said that she wrote it just before our meeting. I cannot imagine what she has to say after all that has happened," she says. Translated from Pam speak this means that while she has not read the letter, she is dying to see what Sookie wrote. I am also eager to read the words that my lover has written to me, but at the same time I am nervous that she has simply decided that she is done with me and our marriage. Either way, I will save the letter to read before my rest. The Ancient One said that Celeste would deliver any message I had for Sookie if I got it to the Penthouse suite in time. If not tonight I will write something to her when I rise. I need her to know that she is still my only lover and how very sorry I am to have hurt her. With some effort I push these thoughts to the back of my mind. There are other issues that need to be addressed right now.

"As part of my meeting, I was advised that the items we discovered earlier are not the only things that were left here. I was instructed to search the place again. We will start in the offices and then down to the basement. Once we are certain that we have found everything I will fill you in on the high points of my night." At hearing my instruction Pam picked up her bottle of blood and walked back to her office. As I entered my own office I could hear her making her way to mine with the electronic bug detector. Placing my blood on the desk I stop and turn back to the couch. There is a strong spicy scent coming from that area. Not as strong as the allure of the fae but still quite arousing.

Walking back over to the couch I don't see anything that would be giving off such an odor, but its definitely coming from something in this area. Lifting the cushions I continue to search for the source as I notice that my jeans are getting tight as my cock is hardening. _What is going on here?_ Adjusting myself in my jeans my hand lingers for a moment while I give myself a squeeze. As if on queue, Pam enters.

"Fuck, Eric. Are you seriously trying to get off while I am searching for our mystery gift?" Admittedly this doesn't look very good, especially after everything else, but my lust is flying high right now and I can't figure out why. With the exception of my earlier fantasies about Sookie, there has been absolutely nothing sexy about this night. If anything I really should be put off by all the talk of my cheating on Sookie. So why am I hard as a rock? This has to be related to what happened earlier with the fangbanger.

"I don't know what is happening Pam. As soon as I walked in the door to the office I could smell something incredible and feel my lust rising. It's not quite as strong as smelling a full fae who can't mask their scent but it's close." I don't know how else to explain it to her. I do remember her stopping to scent the air in front of the couch earlier, though. I wonder if she was picking up on the same thing then. Pam doesn't seem to be effected though.

After a couple long draws, she says: "I can smell something kind of spicy, but it isn't doing anything to turn me on." She continues to search the area, going as far as to lift the couch to check underneath. Picking up the couch must have jarred something loose because a small bag fell onto the floor behind. As Pam bent to pick it up I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," I said. "I don't want you touching that thing with your bare skin. Here, use this towel to protect your hand and place in on the desk." I'm certain that if I just told her to let me do it she would give me hell about how she was capable of picking up a small sack. Better to avoid at least one agreement tonight if I can.

Handing the bar towel to Pam I move out of her way so that there is a straight shot for her to the desk. Coming around the other side I take a seat in my chair and look at the bag. I seems to be made of a sturdy material, probably burlap by the looks of it. It has a drawstring at one end so I have to assume that there are herbs among other things inside, however I am leery of opening it without knowing what it is for sure.

Looking up from the little pouch I ask, "Pam, did Amelia ever mention if she was involved with voodoo?" I believe what was left here is a gris gris bag. They have many uses in the practice of voodoo and can be used for good, such as protection spells, but they can also be used for curses. It has been quite awhile since I have been around any voodoo practitioners, but when you are being instructed about curses you tend to remember. Too bad that information didn't help me with Hallow. Not that I could have accessed the information once the curse was set. _Fucking witches!_

"Amelia talked about voodoo a bit, but it sounded like her interest was academic and not in practice. Since it was all rather boring to me I never paid much attention when she started in on that sort of thing. I generally found other things to distract her so she would shut up," she says with a fangy grin. At this I have to chuckle. While my child is extremely intelligent, you could never say that she was overly fond of idle chat, especially when there was pleasure to be had.

"Once you have finished sweeping the office, grab your laptop and come downstairs after you set the alarm." We still need to check the day chamber before I get into the full explanation of what happened tonight. As Pam heads back to her office I pick up the gris gris and drop it into a plastic bag tying it off and locking it into the filing cabinet. I don't know what the range or strength of this thing is, but I do not need it anywhere near me or my staff. Since it's only a little over an hour before dawn I will need to wait till I rise to make some calls to my contacts to get more information about this thing and how to dispose of it. If I learned anything from my previous experiences with witches, it's that you can never be too careful.

Picking up my own laptop and Sookie's letter I make my way down to my room. I had day chambers built into the basement for both Pam and I before Fangtasia officially opened. From experience I have learned that you never can have too many safe places to die for the day and since both my human business and sheriff duties are run from the office here, the basement was a logical – albeit a somewhat obvious choice. Pam has always despised having to rest here since it is not as luxurious as our actual homes, but it is more than adequate. Really I can't say much since her spoiled attitude is largely my fault. I believe the psychologists call it the only child syndrome.

Making my way into my room I set the laptop and phone on the desk and plug them in to charge. Just as I have sat down on the edge of the bed to remove my boots Pam strolls in with both arms full. Besides her purse and laptop she has the bug detector and several catalogs. What she plans to shop for in what little time we have left before dawn I do not know. Unceremoniously, she dumps it all on the other side of the bed before starting her sweep of the room. While I do not think Freyda had the opportunity to plant any devices down here I was admittedly out of sorts at the time and frankly you just cannot be too careful these days.

Once she has swept the entire suite, she pulls the desk chair over to sit directly in front of me and says, "Alright we're clean, now out with it. What happened at your summons?" Since I prefer the direct approach myself I won't mention the attitude, which is dripping, from our bond.

With an uncharacteristic sign I reply, "It was a very informational meeting. At the moment I believe the most important information to share would be that Freyda and Felipe are working together with a witch to destroy me and my marriage to Sookie. Apparently they played a part in the fiasco which took place in the office earlier tonight. I can't be certain yet, but I believe the witch they are working with is Amelia Broadway. The Ancient Pythoness said that Felipe met the witch through his contacts in New Orleans and while she's not the only witch in town, her father has dealings with the Kingdom doing part of the reconstruction after Katrina. I have a couple of contacts that I will call at sunset to see what they can find out, but she has been openly hostile towards me for some time now."

"Did Sookie give you a briefing of any kind as part of your meeting tonight?" I ask. There are things that Pam really should know, but I do not wish to piss my lover off even more by giving away secrets that she wished to share with Pam herself.

"Yes, we were able to talk privately for quite a while once the lawyer and Prince left. We met Sookie and the Prince at her new home…" she trails off while watching for my reaction. After I nod my head she continues. "It's actually in Monroe, but on the outskirts on this side of the city. I was also introduced to the two ranking fae of her royal guard. Aryan Paterson is the captain of the guards and Layton Fraser is his second in command. Aryan told me that all the royal guards who have been assigned to Sookie can mask their scent so that won't be an issue when spending time with other supes." That is a relief. I have been concerned how Pam would react to being basically bombarded with full fairy scent all the time. I really don't think Sookie would take it very well if Pam were to go on a frenzy, and start snacking on her guards.

"Sookie offered my the light tight space in her home. She said that I don't have to use it, but it is there if I want or need it. It was like she already knew I would accept the position because the suite is done in hot pink and black." With this statement a genuine smile crosses her face and I am again struck by how pleased I am that Pam and Sookie actually care for each other. Decorating a room in her home to welcome my child is a very loving gesture and I can't help but wonder if she will do the same for me. Will there ever be a place in her new home for me?

Pulling myself out of these thoughts, I come back to focus on what Pam is saying. It seems she has been listing the amenities of the estate and the surrounding land. Having total recall for memory I will be able to go back to this bit of the conversation later and go over all that Pam has provided me by way of recon on Sookie's new house. I wonder what she will do with her family home. I doubt she will give it to her brother since he has their parents' home. I can't deny that Sookie moving away from her next door neighbor, Bill Compton, is pleasing even if it wasn't my doing. I have never in all my years seen an ex-lover hang on so tightly as Bill does with Sookie. If I didn't already know he was a pathetic excuse for a vampire I would be shocked by his behavior.

Again pulling myself back to the conversation with Pam I hear that she is aware of Sookie's upcoming trip to the Ancient Pythoness' island and that she has declined to travel with them stating that she has things to tend to here and would also be the one to supervise the night time affairs for her. I know that if she so chose she could get everything done on time to go with them, but she is still avoiding Atticus. Being trapped on an actual island with him may in fact push Pam over the edge!

Since Pam has not mentioned Sookie's heritage I won't bring it up just yet. The important things right now seem to be covered: Princess - check, new house - check, new guards – check, leaving the area - check.

"Well if that about covers your meeting I will tell you that most of this information was also covered in mine. The Ancient Pythoness relayed all of this with the exception of the house and guard details. She also advised me to be on guard and encouraged me to take a trip of my own. I have decided to go back to my homeland for a week. I will be staying at my home there and you can reach me by disposable cell phone or through the anonymous email account if you have any problems. After talking with her tonight, I feel that I need this time away to regroup and since Sookie will be away on her own trip, it seems like the perfect time. There is also the added bonus that I won't be available to suffer any of Freyda's bullshit. I plan to leave Area 5 by sunset two nights from now." I will of course have to inform the kingdom of my mini-vacation, but submitting the information through certain channels can take awhile and by the time Felipe realizes that I am gone I will already be there.

Pam seems to be contemplating my statement before she responds. "While I am surprised that you are leaving now, if this is what she said you should do, you better go. I don't know if she's ever been wrong, but I don't suggest you tempt fate and try finding out. If you don't have anything else for me, I want to take a shower and look through these catalogs before going to rest. Sookie asked me to pick out a few things for her new wardrobe since most of her clothing isn't appropriate for the types of functions and events she will need to start attending. She offered that I should get something nice for myself while I am looking for her, but I will use my own money if I find anything I like. I don't want to scare the poor thing this early in the game now, do I?" She laughs as she picks up her things from the bed.

"Pam, I will be leaving to run an errand shortly after sunset, so if I do not see you before I leave I plan to be back here no later than 10 pm." She nods her head in acknowledgement and leaves for her own room. Standing from the bed I strip off my clothes and move to the bathroom. I am in need of the relaxation that a hot shower can give me. I have been so tense tonight that the hot water is almost painful at first. After ten minutes I climb out having received as much benefit as I can from the heat. Walking across the bedroom my gaze lands on Sookie's letter which is still sitting on the desk. Knowing that I need to read the words my lover has sent to me I grab the letter and lay down on the bed as I begin to read.

_Dear Eric,_

_By now you know that I have claimed my birthright and have been registered with the council. I had called Mr. C. hoping to be able to find something, anything that could keep us together. After talking to him, I saw that the pros of taking my place in the supernatural community out weighed the cons, because it meant we could not be forced apart. I would have done just about anything to keep us together. I guess I was holding onto my own naïve version of the two of us, completely certain that my love for you would be enough. I believed that you loved me as much as I loved you. _

_There are so many things that I wanted to say to you, things you should hear from me directly, but I guess that wasn't meant to be. Obviously I tried to reach you and really probably should have taken your silence as a sign, but I have never been one to just let things go once I've made my mind up._

_I cannot get into everything I had wanted to say to you now because I am short on time and really don't know if half of it applies anymore. There are a few things that you will need to know, however. I don't know if the Ancient Pythoness told you or not, but I will be going away for a while. Niall was able to accelerate my "fae maturity", which basically means all the fae gifts that I would receive in my life are coming to me, now. The Ancient Pythoness has offered to help me train and I will be taking her up on that offer. I don't know how long I will be gone and didn't want you to think something bad had happened if you came looking for me. After the events of the past week, and more specifically tonight, I really think that some time away is for the best. We both have a lot to think about now._

_If it is your wish to marry Freyda, I will not stand in your way. Like you said to me on my birthday, she has power, money and beauty - all things that you value. And I do not want to be married to someone who wants to be with someone else. Frankly, I hear you tell me that you love me and then your actions say something else entirely. Perhaps we can both use the time I'm away to figure out what it is that we each want and what we can live with. I'm fairly certain Mr. C. will be able to reach me if it is your wish to end our pledge. As far as I'm concerned, I am not taking any action one way or the other right now. I have made far too many major decisions in my life based on strong emotions in the heat of the moment. I am certain that by my inaction I will be putting a crimp in Freyda's plans for your marriage to her, but at this point I really don't care. Our pledge is between you and me and now that I have registered with the council I will not be forced into a situation simply because it suits anyone else._

_When I do return to Area 5 I will be moving into a new home in Monroe. It's part of the whole "Princess package" or so I'm told. I have been told that it is already set up and in "turn key" shape, whatever that means. Niall said it has everything that my staff and I will need including security guards. I'm letting you know so that if Bill reports seeing movers and the like taking things from the farmhouse you will not be blindsided. I plan to keep the farmhouse. I don't know what I'll do with it yet, but I won't be selling it. _

_Part of the staff that I have been instructed will be needed for my new position is a liaison to the vampire community. I don't know how you will feel about this, but I will be asking Pam tonight to fill that role. She has always been as straight with me as you would let her be and has become my friend. I hope you will not hold it against her if she decides to accept my offer. There is, from what I'm told, a nice day chamber at my new house, which I will offer her though I won't require her to stay with me while we are in Area 5. While I have no desire to take your child from you, I trust Pam more than just about anyone right now._

_I need to close here since I have to meet with Mr. C. and Pam soon. I'm sure we will see each other soon. Until then, take care of yourself._

_Sookie._

* * *

**Yeah, I'm going to leave it there. Eric will need to be open and sincere in his message to Sookie and frankly my brain has had enough drama of my own making for a bit. I'm off to stalk my own favorite fanfiction writer, Ericizmine. I'm desperate for her next chapter. If you haven't read any of her work, you are really missing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Things are tired and a bit cranky in the land of Erica, so this will be a short note. First I need to thank you all for the great reviews. They really are the light in my day. Thanks also need to go to my beta Joie Cullen, without whom all this would be one misspelled grammatical mess. And last but not least: Michelle & Elizabeth for trying to keep me sane. I'd like to say you do a good job, but isn't the idea of me proclaiming my own good mental health a bit far fetched? LOL. Instead I'll say that you help me keep my "own worst enemy" part under wraps.**

**Since we've spent a couple chapters with Eric now, I think we'll let him stew for a while and switch over to Sookie. And on that note I'm off to find more caffeine. Happy Reading Folks!**

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

* * *

**SPOV**

Niall returned from his business and suggested that since we had some time before the meeting I might want to rest a bit. Since I'm not really engaged in the conversation poor Dermot has been trying to have with me, I accept. Niall leads me down the hallway and after a few twists and turns, guides me into a lovely suite of rooms.

The sight that greets me is beautiful. The suite is comprised of a lovely sitting room, lavish bedroom and enormous bathroom. In the sitting room there is a small desk, a couch and three armchairs all arranged in a conversational type set up. Maybe Niall is expecting that I will have business I need to attend to while I am here on future visits. The bedroom is something out of a romance novel and it warms my heart to think that Niall created this room just for me. There is a large armoire just inside the door to the bedroom, which looks to be made of cherry wood, although I don't really know if that wood exists here. There is a large four-post bed on one side of the room made from this same type of wood, with the foot of the bed facing a fireplace. There is no canopy on the bed but there is a bit of fabric draped on the wall at the head. The linens on the bed are cream in color and accented by throw pillows with mauve needlework. There is a stuffed chair and ottoman near the fireplace, which looks perfect for curling up with a good book. I have to smile, thinking that this is what I would have picked for myself if I had been the one doing the decorating.

I'm sure that this bathroom is roughly the size of my bedroom at home. The tub looks to be the size of one of those lap pools. While it's incredible, I have no idea why it would need to be that big. I guess being a Prince you don't have to worry about utility bills so using so much hot water wouldn't be the concern for him that it is at home. The propane tank in the back yard heats the farmhouse's water, and the cost of fuel deliveries has always been one of my biggest expenses. I guess I don't need to worry about that so much anymore, it's just that for so long I have had to watch every penny and to see something like this seems so unnecessary. Not that I would ever say so. I know that Niall has furnished this suite just for me and I wouldn't dream of insulting him that way. I just need to adjust my way of thinking a bit I guess. Niall shows me that both the closet and armoire are full of clothing for me in case I wish to change. He also points out the telephone on the desk and how to reach him if need be then takes his leave. I am once again left alone with just my own thoughts and memories.

After removing my shoes I lie down on the bed and close my eyes. I try to calm my mind, but the events of today are just too fresh and my eyes quickly fill with angry tears over what I saw. Was that woman who was, I guess servicing Eric, just a random fangbanger from the bar? Has he done this with her before or was it just her turn with him? How long has he been getting little extras from his blood donors? Has this been going on for a while and they've all been laughing about it when I'm not around? Is that why that Were that was spiked with the fae blood was all over him at his house? If this is his usual routine, no wonder she expected a little something more. And what about that glimpse into Eric's mind in the office? Why was he fantasizing about us making love while he was with her? What is that supposed to tell me? Is it that he wants to be with me, but uses them even though they are not me? So he wants to be with me but can't or won't come to me? I have so many questions, but I don't know if I really want all the answers. If I was at Fangtasia more often I might have picked up on something sooner. Not that it would hurt any less; I would have just been hurt on a different day is all.

I am so devastated by what I witnessed in Eric's office tonight, that I am just laying here in shock. The pain in my chest is not physical of course, but I am still focused on it and my breathing. I'm not sure what it is I hope to accomplish by consciously forcing my attention to my rising and falling chest; maybe just to keep myself from hyperventilating, but all it seems to do is constantly remind me of the ache that is present there. I feel as though the love I have felt so strongly for Eric has been burned away like a wild fire that leaves charred remains of a once lush and thriving forest. Wow, where the hell did that come from? I've clearly read one too many romance novels if it's now seeping into my inner monologue! I seriously need to get a grip.

Every memory of the two of us together is now marred by the question of his fidelity. At what point did he stop being faithful? If I had known about Eric's infidelity would I have started down this path of claiming my birthright? I probably would have never called Mr. C. if I had known about this last week. What would have been the point? All of these changes, that I have made in the past week, they all stemmed from my desire to keep my pledge to Eric from being broken against my will. It's all very sadly ironic, how I have been trying to keep us together, maybe start a new life with Eric, while he has apparently been busy ripping the heart out of my old one. I have gained quite a bit of knowledge and status in the last few days, so I can't say that the experience has been a total waste, but I can't help but be upset that my reason for doing all of this may be gone. My life was never perfect, but it was mine and it was comfortable for the most part. Now I feel like I am adrift and my anchor is unreliable at best.

I know now that I never really had the choice to hide from the supernatural world forever. One way or another I was always meant to be part of this world. Both my new fae gifts and those from Pythia's line would have surfaced eventually. That part is hereditary and really can't be avoided as far as I know. I just wish I were dealing with one crisis at a time, not everything all at once. And it really sucks that the one person I would normally turn to when I feel like I am drowning is responsible for hurting me. I appreciate how loving and supportive Niall and Dermot are being, but it's just not the same. What I wouldn't give for just five minutes in my Gran's arms. Regardless of what I have now been told she always made me feel loved and cherished. Like nothing could touch me when I was with her.

From what Pythia told me, Gran gave up her place with her parents and family in Asgard to live here with Mitchel Stackhouse. From Mr. C. I know that he was unable to father children and that Fintan Brigant is actually my biological grandfather. To my mind that means that Gran had loved and lost two great men in her life. I didn't know about Fintan until after he was gone, but I do remember when Granddad Mitchel died. Gran was obviously quite distraught, but she managed to pick herself up to carry on with determination and grace. If there were one trait I would like to have received from her this would be it. In the face of great pain and sorrow she managed to keep her head up and move on. She used to call it the Stackhouse constitution. The part of her that kept her going, putting one foot in front of the other. In my mind I can still hear her voice singing one of her favorite songs, which was done by the Gaithers a while back. Though her voice was rich and strong I could hear the tremble when she thought I wasn't listening. Now thinking about the lyrics I wonder if they had a different meaning to her. "Gentle Shepherd come and lead us for we need you to help us find our way. Gentle Shepherd come and feed us for we need your strength from day to day." Now that I know where Gran was raised and by whom, I think that maybe she was thinking of her father when she was singing that verse. Like any lost and lonely child was she calling for her father for help? Did she call on her father's strength to endure the heartache she lived with every day?

I have to wonder why she didn't go back to her "divine family" after Granddad and Fintan were gone. I suppose she would say that she had her grandbabies to care for still, since we were all so very dependent on her. It makes me so sad that she gave up everything for her love, only to have it taken from her and then to have her life ended too. She could have lived with them and me forever.

Forever. That's a sobering thought. I have refused to be turned by Eric several times partially because I didn't want to live forever. I didn't want to watch all my loved ones grow old and die. Little did I know, it was never really a choice. I was going to live forever anyway, whether I was vampire or not. I am glad that I won't be restricted to the dark since I do love the sun, but the basic result is the same. I wonder what effect our heritage will have on Jason. I didn't speak to Pythia about him really at all. It is selfish of me, yes, but I was being hit with some very big news at the time. I guess I'll have time that I can ask her about him while I'm on her island. I wonder if Jason will ever get the chance to meet Odin and Freya. I am still having trouble wrapping my mind around that one.

I have many questions about what being of this line will mean that I will need to ask Pythia when I get the next chance. I know she said that Odin at least has been watching me for a while and in fact almost "came to get me" after the faery war, but it sounded like it is more Freya who is pushing to meet me now. I wonder what that is about? I guess it's pretty normal to want to meet your grandchildren, right? And with Gran gone maybe they see me as their connection to her? I know Pythia said she had other family in Asgard. Does that mean I have other aunts, uncles maybe even cousins there? Will they want to meet me? _Can_ they meet me? I have no idea how travel back and forth to their world works. I made the journey here with Niall's help, so I have no idea if I would be able to do it again on my own. Hmm, I'll need to ask him about that later.

A gentle knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts and I sit up to call out for my guest to enter. "Niece, would you like to join us on the terrace for some refreshment before we go to the meeting with your guards? We have about another hour or so before we are scheduled to arrive at the estate." Dermot says from the doorway to the bedroom.

"How long have I been resting?" I ask. It feels as if I just laid down.

Dermot chuckled to himself and said, "You have been in here resting for about two hours now. Time passes differently here than in your world Sookie. From the time you arrived till now has been about three and a half hours for us, but on earth it has only been a little over half an hour. Roughly one earth hour equals 6 hours in fae, if that helps you to understand. Admittedly it does take some getting used to when traveling back and forth from fae to earth." Well okay then. I'll just chalk that up to another piece of information I didn't have yesterday. So I could easily spend a day here with my family and not really be gone all that long in earths timeline. Well that could certainly come in handy if I need to see Niall and Dermot from time to time.

Thinking about the meeting I have with Mr. C, Pam and my guards I realize that I will need to at least tell Eric that I will be away for a while. I'm sure Pam will be made to report back to him once he hears about our meeting, but I don't want to put her in the middle between us. I know I'm not ready to see him or even hear his voice really so I guess I will need to write him a letter. I'm not sure what it is that I really want to say to him just yet, except to tell him that I will be out of town.

"Dermot, is there some stationary I can use? I need to write a letter to Eric so he'll know that I won't be around for a while. I am sure he would have no problem calling Grandfather and demanding information, but I'd rather just head that off if I can." I certainly don't need those two butting heads right now. I'm sure that given the opportunity, Niall will lay into Eric and frankly I don't have the strength to deal with two pissed off supernatural powerhouses right now. Better to let everyone cool off for a while.

"Yes, I believe that father has placed your stationary here in the desk," he says crossing to open the center drawer. "Here we are. Everything you need is right there in the desk."

"Okay, once I have written the letter I will come out and meet you. Is it just out the doors off Grandfather's study?" I ask.

"Yes, those doors will lead you to the patio. Come find us when you are done. We do only have about an hour before we should leave, so make sure you are ready to go when you join us, alright?"

"That will be fine. I just want to freshen up, write this letter and I will be out shortly." I respond with a small smile. Dermot leaves and I rise from the bed and head for the bathroom. Since most of my makeup was rubbed off with all the crying I don't have to worry about that as I wash my face at the vanity sink. Looking in the mirror I'm not as horrified by my reflection as I thought I would be. My eyes are a bit puffy, but not too bad. Picking up the brush from the counter I run it through my hair to fix what lying in bed had done. Without my own toiletries, this is the best I can do for now and I head to the desk in the sitting room.

Opening the center drawer I find personalized stationary, envelopes and pens. All the stationary is adorned with my formal title: Her Royal Highness Princess Sookie Stackhouse Northman Brigant, daughter of the House of the Wind. While it is impressive to see, I have to giggle to myself that having to grow up with that title would have been a challenge. It's a mouthful, that's for sure. Pulling out a few sheets and a pen I try to settle myself so I can figure out what I am going to say to Eric. My first instinct, while petty and childish is just to yell at him in written form, but that would really just be a waste of time and energy, which I don't have. I resign myself to just telling him what I need him to know. I don't know if or when I will ever speak to him face to face again so I need to use this chance to tell him what is happening.

I decide quickly to tell him what is happening with me and why; leaving Pythia, Odin and Freya out of the discussion for now since that is not entirely my secret to share. I am trying to be as pragmatic and objective as possible, but I know that my emotions are shining through in my writing. I tell him that I am leaving and where I am going. I tell him to marry Freyda if that is what he wants. I don't need to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't really want me. I hold back from telling him what a prick he is for coming to my home on my birthday to explain why he should marry her. I tell him that I don't know what I am going to do about our pledge yet if he doesn't ask me to break it. I had just really started to dream about what a real marriage and life together could be like when everything fell apart. I know that being angry at Freyda may not be rational at this point since Eric is the one that hurt me, but I can't help be angry with her. I know she didn't help Eric cheat, but she certainly has caused me enough grief in other areas.

Moving on, I tell him about my new house and its security and about the job I'm going to offer Pam. Sensing that I have been at this long enough I close the letter and seal it in an envelope, placing it in my purse. While I may not have it in me to actually speak to him right now, I feel good that I have at least shared some of what has been going on with him. I don't know that he really deserves my consideration right now, but what kind of hypocrite would it make me to keep him in the dark after yelling at him for keeping secrets? With that done I put my shoes back on and head for the terrace.

Not that I really feel like eating, but I accept Niall's offer of refreshment with as much grace as I can, trying to hold fast to the manners Gran instilled in me. Once we are all three seated and the tea has been served, Niall turns to me.

"I have spoken with the demon lawyer again and he will meet us shortly at the Monroe estate with the Viking's child." Niall says. I still have to laugh to myself the way they refer to each other. Species and status. I wonder how they would refer to me. Fae human demi-goddess Princess? At that thought I can't keep the smirk off my face. It's almost ridiculous considering all the people who have looked down their noses at me all my life. Not that most will ever find out my true nature, but it's amusing none the less.

Giving me a gentle smile Niall continues, "Dear heart, I have some other news I need to share with you before we go." He pauses and my stomach falls as I wait to hear what has happened now. "There has been an accident," he starts. There is a concerned look on his face and all I can think is that something has happened to Jason or Sam. "Remey was killed this afternoon in a boating accident. The demon lawyer called to inform us that you have been named as the legal guardian for your cousin, Hunter. I know that this will come as a shock to you, especially considering everything that you have already been through tonight, but I felt that you needed to know as soon as possible." For a moment I am stunned. I have been trying to reach Remey for days, weeks really. I had no idea he had named me as Hunter's guardian in the event of his death. Poor Hunter really is just like me now. My heart aches for him. I know the pain of losing your parents at such a young age. At least I had Gran to help me with my loss. I guess that job will fall to me now to help Hunter.

"Where is he now? Is he ok? Does he know what has happened?" I ask. It won't really matter if he's actually been told, if whoever he is with knows I'm sure Hunter has picked this out of their head.

"He is with his babysitter right now. The demon will go and retrieve him in the morning from her home. I was told that he was already asleep by the time the news reached them. I suppose that it is best not to wake him for this news." Niall says. I guess I agree that letting him rest while he can is for the best. He will no doubt be heartbroken when he hears what has happened.

"Grandfather, do you think I can go with Mr. C. tomorrow to get Hunter? He and I have a good relationship and I don't want him to be scared. Not that Mr. C. isn't nice, but he is a stranger to Hunter." I can't imagine having a lawyer you don't know coming to take you away, even if Mr. C. is one of the kindest men I have ever met.

"That should not be a problem my dear. We can discuss it with him at our meeting." Niall replies.

Letting my thoughts drift, I start to think about what I will need to do in order to care for Hunter. Niall had already said that the house was set up for a child so I have to wonder if he or Pythia knew that this would happen. I really need to get on the training with her. Maybe some of these blindsides wouldn't hit me so hard. Thinking about Pythia, what am I going to do with Hunter while I am on her island? I don't really want to leave him with someone. Especially not someone he doesn't know. I guess I need to call that Celeste person.

"Grandfather, is it possible for me to make a cell phone call from here? I know Mr. C. said that I would be able to trust my new cell phone, but will it work from another realm?" That right there is testament to just how much my life has changed. Before I got involved with the vampires I didn't even have a cell phone. Now I need to know if the signal will cross to other worlds.

"Yes, if you are using the scrambled phone that came from our technologies company, it will work from one realm to the other. You can also use the phone to contact me from anywhere on earth." He says. Well that is good to know.

"I think that I need to contact the Ancient Pythoness' handmaiden, Celeste. If Hunter is going to be with me now, I need to find out if I can bring him with me when I visit the Ancient Pythoness. I don't want to leave him at home with a stranger and I don't really know how long I will be gone. I don't want to impose on her, but I can't see myself just taking off when he needs me." I hope I don't come across as being rude or entitled, but I am not leaving him home essentially all alone.

"Do not worry yourself. I am certain that provisions have been made for you to bring Hunter with you, but of course you are welcome to call and verify that information. I have already set up a room for Hunter at the Monroe estate. I was uncertain what his current interests where, so the room is lightly decorated after some cartoon about cars I believe. It's not so much that it can't be easily changed mind you." Niall says with a smile. "Now, let us be going and you can make your call while we wait for the demon and vampire to arrive for our meeting."

Grabbing my purse I rise from the table having not really touched the tea and cookies that had been set out for me. Resolving that I really don't have to finish everything that is served to me will be a challenge, but for now there are more important things to deal with. Taking my arm Niall directs me away from the table into an open area and I begin to feel the telltale tingle in my spine. With a small pop we are off.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just a couple things before we start. Ok, I fully admit that this chapter took much longer (to be posted) than it should have. I could give you the sob story about what went wrong, but I hate being a whiny bitch. It really pisses me off to hear or in this case read, myself complaining. I'm much more of a pull yourself up and get over it kinda gal. So yeah, I suck and sometimes life in general just sucks. Thank you for sticking with this annoyingly whiny bitch!**

***Timeline note: This chapter takes place for Sookie while Eric is still with the AP. He hasn't returned to Fangtasia yet and there has been no comparing of notes for him and Pam.**

**We are getting an introduction to Sookie's new house. This chapter has a lot of house detail included. If this is not your cup of tea I'm sorry, but I am a big house porn slut. Could be because we never owned our houses as I was growing up. My father is a minister so we lived in the house provided by the church. We could paint the walls of the house, but that was about it. Everything else required committee approval to change. As a kid I would spend hours upon hours planning my dream home. I now love watching home improvement and I could get lost in the demo designs at kitchen and bath centers. **

**Thank you to my beta Joie Cullen for her hard work. A big thank you also to Michelle and Elizabeth for talking me through my sticking points. I get stuck in these loops and need someone to jar me loose. **

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction stories are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their well established characters.**

* * *

**SPOV**

Once we arrive at the new house it takes me a moment to get my bearings. I'm hopeful that with practice this will become easier and it won't always take me off guard. As I become aware of my surroundings I find that we have arrived in the middle of a large circle drive in front of the house. Looking up at it I am in awe of the house that Niall has purchased with me in mind. It looks to be of French design like I would imagine you would find tucked into the European countryside, with ivy climbing the walls. The exterior seems to be a mix of stone and stucco with a slate roof and windows everywhere you look. The main entry seems to be a set of large maroon double doors in the center of the house.

"My dear, would you like to make your call now or would you like to take the tour and meet your staff?" Niall asks as I tear my gaze away from the beautiful home in front of me. Well, I really need to call Celeste, but maybe it would be better to meet at least the guards before Pam gets here. I will need to be familiar with them anyway and any little bit that can ease tensions between my fae guards and my vampire friends would be a good thing, I think.

"Grandfather, it might be best to meet the guards before Pam arrives. I want to make sure they are aware that she is both my guest and my friend and not to be harmed in any way. I want her to feel welcome here and I certainly don't want to start any kind of incident." I reply hoping I've addressed this issue carefully enough.

"Very well. Since the property has been warded, you will need to invite them in. Anyone who has your blood or is of your bloodline can pass the wards as they currently stand. When they were created I did not see any reason to make them anymore extensive, but that can be changed if it is your desire." Niall looks at me knowingly and I have to assume that he means Eric. While I may not wish to see Eric at the moment, he has not been one to force his presence on me in the past and I certainly do not fear that he would attempt to hurt me physically. He may be a jackass, but I am not afraid of him.

"I think that the wards will be fine as they are now. I will let you know if that changes though. So do I need to name the guards specifically or just as a group?" I ask. Feeling a bit like a novice tight wire walker, again I wait for instruction.

"Just invite your royal guards into your home my dear. That's all it will take. As long as they are assigned to your detail that invitation will grant them access." Niall informs me. Well, okay then.

"I invite my royal guards into my home." I say as clearly as possible. The words still want to get stuck in my throat. I'm not exactly sure if it's the 'royal' part or the 'my home' part but it's clear I'm not yet comfortable with the changes I'm making. I guess I just need a bit more time to adjust.

Almost immediately I am faced with twelve armed men. Two of them stood in the front of the group, followed by two rows of five each. All of them were dressed in what I have to assume is some kind of armor. It was black with a slight metallic sheen to it and I could only guess what it was made of. The group was made up of both blonds and brunettes, but they were all tall and very well built. Just like every other fairy I had ever met, these men were all really gorgeous. Why couldn't extreme beauty be one of the fae traits that I had inherited? I know life isn't always fair, but come on!

Stepping forward, one of the guards bowed to both Niall and myself before he began to speak. "Princess, I am Aryan Paterson, the captain of your royal guards and this is Layton Fraser, my second in command. It is our honor to serve you." He said, while bowing his head. Being addressed by my fae title and hearing their desire to serve me is just about enough to upset my apple cart and I am doing my best to remember what Niall and Mr. C have told me. I know that there will be servants; that my new position requires both security and assistants but it's going to take me a bit of time to adjust to all this.

After my quick nod he continues, "Either myself or Layton will be on duty at all times while you are here at the residence. While you are traveling your security teams will change based on your current needs, but one of us will always be very close by. We understand that having a protection detail is very new to you and we will give you as much privacy as possible, but we are your guards and have sworn ourselves to you. Nothing that we see or hear in the course of your protection will be discussed outside of your entourage." Well, it sounds to me like Aryan has had a bit of coaching. I'm sure either Niall or Dermot has clued them into my reluctance to being watched 24/7. As much as I would love to tell them to keep their distance, it seems that I am going to have to bite the bullet and get over my hang-ups if I am going to fulfill my duties to the family.

After letting me squirm for another moment Niall addresses the guards. "As you know you will be the first layer of defense in the Princess' security. There will be times, especially when you are traveling that others will also be providing protection for the Princess. Of course while she is with me, I will protect her." Niall sending an affectionate smile my way. "In the very near future some of you will be traveling with the Princess to visit the Ancient Pythoness, where her guards will be the primary security force. Last but not least, there is also the Vampire liaison to the Princess' entourage. It is currently planned that this position will be offered to Pamela Ravenscroft. Pam is a fine warrior and only child of the local sheriff, Eric Northman." Several of the guards seem to be surprised by this news and I wonder if they did not know this position or if it's that they didn't know about Pam's connection to Eric.

Wanting to get ahead of the whole fae versus vampire thing I decide to address the guards. "Pam is a close personal friend of mine and will be a frequent guest both here and when we travel. As I understand it, all of you have the ability to block your scent?" I ask.

"Yes my lady," Aryan answers. "While it is, in fact, a rare trait we have all received that gift from our Prince, in order to better serve you." Wow, it's going to take some getting used to speaking to these guys. A simple 'Yes' would have been enough. Moving on.

"Good. Pam has good control, however I would hate for us to have any problems with your scent being too much for her. You also need to be aware that if she accepts the position as my liaison I will be offering her the light tight space here on the property so she will be free to come and go as she needs. She will have her own codes to access the property, so no clearance or escort will be needed once I have issued my invitation past the wards. I want her to be comfortable here as my guest and friend regardless if she accepts the position. Both she and my attorney, Mr. Cataliades will be here shortly." Leaving my gaze on the captain of the guards to make sure he understands that I will not allow anyone to torment or antagonize Pam in my presence.

"Understood, my lady. Ms. Ravenscroft will be treated with the utmost professionalism and courtesy. I believe all of us have either met or at least heard of Mr. Cataliades since he has been the attorney for the Brigant family for so many years." Aryan says. "If that is all that you need from us at this time I would like to get our teams set up and well as getting the off duty guards settled."

"Yes, that would be fine. Please do. I appreciate your assistance. I'm afraid that I have not taken the tour yet, so I will have to defer to the Prince for instructions on the guards' quarters." I say while turning to face Niall.

"Of course my dear. Why don't you and Dermot begin your tour at the front of the house and I will meet you in a moment?" With a brief nod from me Niall begins to walk around the side of the house followed closely by majority of the guards. When I turn back to where they had previously been standing I see Layton is still here and has moved several steps towards me.

In answer to my questioning look Layton responds with a small bow, "Princess, the captain has gone to see to the guards and to set up security, so I will remain here with you." Not that I think I will need to be guarded from my uncle but okay.

"I'm having a bit of trouble getting used to all of this new security still Layton, so please forgive me for not be more aware of your standard procedures. I guess it's going to take me a little time." I said, offering him a small smile.

Turning my attention back to my tour, Dermot says, "Niece, let us take a look at your new house. I actually helped Father with a bit of the woodworking." And with that, we're on our way through the front door.

The front doors open to a large foyer type area, which is cream in color with slate grey accent pieces and a grand staircase on the left side. This receiving area was very formal and quite elegant. There are rooms on either side of the foyer. The room on the right appears to be a formal sitting room, which has been decorated in an oriental style. There are two large red couched which face each other and four armchairs for additional seating. The walls appear to be painted black no doubt to coordinate with the Chinese wooden screen which I imagine is made of bamboo, but has a black lacquer finish and stone inlays which depict pieces of pottery and plates. Under the couches there is a black and red Oriental rug and the drapes seem to tie in as well, combining black, bamboo, a little blue and green, as well as red.

The room across the way is the dining room and seems to be decorated in a similar color pallet. The dining table is in the center of the room and is made of a dark heavy looking wood. There are eight dining chairs surrounding the table and they have been painted or stained to be red in color, as have the china cabinets. Two chandeliers hand over the table to provide the lighting. The drapes in this room still appear to be oriental in design but in a lighter cream and gold with flowered accents.

The door at the far end of the dining room leads to the kitchen and I am in love. The first thing I see is the granite top island, which has two full sized ovens built into it. From there my eye is drawn to the gas stovetop and grill on the right hand sidewall. There is a large hood above the cook space and a fold away faucet for filling pots. On the opposite wall there is what appears to be a large storage cabinet, but on closer inspection is actually a side-by-side refrigerator and freezer. A high table and three chairs butt up against the back of the island and I'm sure will be nice for congregating guests. A large double sink and two dishwashers take up the far wall and a microwave has been built into the cupboards in the corner. There is plenty of counter space for which I am grateful. Have you ever tried to make a pie in cramped quarters? It's not easy let me tell you. Next to the microwave is a butler's pantry of sorts. There are glass-fronted cabinets filled with china and stemware, a wine rack, an espresso machine (Amen!), a clear glass beverage cooler and a large deep sink. Hell, it's practically its own little kitchen, minus the stove. I can only guess that Niall thinks I will be doing some entertaining with the way this place is decked out.

Off from the kitchen toward the back of the house is the breakfast room, so Dermot tells me. It really just looks like a kitchen table to me, but what do I know. At the far end of the breakfast room is a set of French doors which I assume leads out into the back yard. Through another door to the left is a short hallway that has a guest bath. I'm not sure what they call this, it's not a full bath since there is no tub, but it's more than a half bath since there is a shower. Since he has spent so much time watching home improvement shows I ask Dermot and learn that this is a three-quarter bath. Who come up with these names?

The hallway leads to what I guess you would call the den or family room. There are overstuffed couches and chairs and a large fireplace. This room has an almost rustic feel to it, like a hunting lodge maybe. There are exposed beams and the chandelier in this room looks to be made up of antlers. There are several comfortable looking throws draped over the chairs and couch. There are bookshelves build into the interior wall and large window on the exterior wall, followed by another set of French doors. I'm sure this room will be great for snuggling up with a book on a cold night.

From the den there is another short hallway, which contains a half bath, and leads to another set of French doors and opens on to a covered patio. I can see hurricane style accent lamps on the walls and pillars and additional ones hanging from the ceiling. There is a large dining table out there too, along with an outdoor fireplace and wooden couches and chairs with stuffed cushions. This area would be great for a family barbeque or just enjoying the night air like I used to do on the porch swing at the farmhouse.

Moving up the back staircase to the second floor there is a wide hallway with several doors. Peeking inside as I walk I see guest rooms, which seem to be elegantly decorated and Dermot informs me that they all have en suite baths. I am happy to hear that because after having my own en suite for so long I have become spoiled and am not in any hurry to have to share any time soon. There appear to be three guest suites and the room that has been set up for hunter. The main theme of the room seems to be that red car from the Disney movie, but Niall is right, there's not so much of it that it can't be changed if he doesn't like it. It looks like linens and towels have been provided already so I'll just need to focus on clothes, toiletries and toys.

Down at the end of the hall I find what must be the master suite. This room has been done in a more exotic manner. There aren't animal print sheets or anything, but it does have almost a safari feel to it. There is a large four-post bed with a white curtain attached to the top of the posts by some type of a curtain rod. At the foot of the bed there is a wooden bench with faded zebra striped upholstery. Directly across from the bed is a large armoire stained in dark wood and there are a couple armchairs facing the bed. In the far corner by the window is a stuffed chair and ottoman. All the linens and fabrics in the room are white or cream.

Past the bed in the corner of the room is an arched set of French doors through which I can see a large metallic standalone tub. Before I realize it I am moving in the direction of that lovely piece. Could that wonderful tub really be mine? It's absolutely gorgeous and I am already counting down the time until I can soak in it. The tub is set into an alcove in the wall and there is a large mirror hanging behind it with towel racks on either side. A bit further into the room I see his and her sinks on the left sitting on top of granite countertops, surrounded by dark wood. There are cabinets and baskets built into the vanities for storage and mirrors hanging in front of each sink. There is a stuffed chair and ottoman at the far end of the room in front of the frosted glass window. To the right of the chair is a giant shower stall. Looking in, I am sure you could fit at least five or six people in there. Through the glass door I can see that there is a built in bench and shelves for shampoo and the like. There is a large hand held showerhead attached to the wall and one of the rain type showerheads coming down from the ceiling. Along the front and side wall I can also see several of those body spray things built into the walls. Holy cow. I may actually never need to leave my bathroom. I can bring my meals up here right? Just set up a small table or TV tray by the tub or chair and I'm all set. The only thing I haven't seen here is the toilet, but after opening the door right next to the entry I find what I am looking for. Interesting. It's in a room all its own, which isn't much bigger than a closet, but does have a toilet and small sink.

The door at the other end of the room, to the left of the chair, leads to a walk-in closet that leaves me speechless. From the look on Dermot's face I can tell this was his doing. The walls are lined with cabinets and drawers. Clothing rods separate the cabinets and there is a countertop along the back wall with a mirror hanging over it. The island in the center of the room is made of wood and has a bench of sorts built into one side. Dermot goes through the room and shows me the custom shoe racks and built in safe. Most of the racks and drawers are empty just waiting to be filled. I realize with a small groan that I will have a lot of shopping in my future. I'm hoping I can convince Pam to help me with this. Not only do I not have the patience for extensive shopping, I don't really know what I will need. She is much more familiar with dress codes and royal protocols than I am.

Speaking of Pam, I ask Dermot to show me the light tight space. After seeing the rest of the house I can't imagine that it will be anything but gorgeous, however I want to be sure before I offer it to her. Not that I think she's overly picky, but it would be just my luck that this one room would be a disaster. Back down the stairs and through the den into the kitchen Dermot shows me the passage, which is hidden in the butler's pantry. Down the steps I see there appear to be three main areas in the basement. A home theatre and game room, a laundry/mud room with its own door to outside and a closed door at the end of the hall.

Dermot explained that this room has its own security with fingerprint and code requirement, however it hasn't been set up yet. Opening the door I see that the room is fairly bland and Pam certainly is not even close to being bland. She's vibrant and unique. No this just won't due.

Niall startles me as he says "This room hasn't been decorated yet since I didn't know what Ms. Ravenscroft would like. Do you have any ideas, Sookie?"

After thinking on it for a moment I decide, "Black furniture with Hot Pink linens and accents would suit Pam well. I am planning to offer her this room and would like it to be more in line with her tastes."

"Very well. Would you like to help me decorate? Just give me your hands, close your eyes and focus on the picture of what you would like to see in your mind. Think about the details you would like to see. Are there wall treatments or paint? A bedspread or duvet? Area rugs? Armoires? Dressers? Make it a clear picture in your mind. Have you got it? Now from your center, push a small amount of energy out into the room." He said. "And now, open your eyes my dear."

The entire space had been transformed in the matter of a few moments. Gone was the drab, bland furnishings and in its place was a beautifully pink ensemble. The black dresser and armoire each had pink handles and there was a black area rung on the floor to set off the bright pink bedding. Now, this room looked like Pam.

"Grandfather, how…" I wasn't really sure what to call what we just did. Was it conjuring? Summoning? Charming?

"Sookie, what we just did was to use our magic to summon or conjure physical items. This is a gift that you possess, I could feel it in you. I just helped to give you a little boost. I am certain that in time and with practice you will be able to do this on your own. Now, what do you think? Did this turn out as you had hoped? Do you think your friend will be pleased?" he asked.

"Yes Grandfather, this is just as I envisioned it and I think that Pam will like it very much." I said with a smile.

"Good. Now then, we need to return to the front so that we may greet the demon and your friend." Niall says as he pulls me out of the room and back up the stairs and out the doors off from the kitchen. Once we arrive at the front of the house again Niall instructs me to issue my invitation to Pam and Mr. C.

After the limo pulls up in front of the house, the driver moves to open the back door and Pam emerges followed closely by Mr. C. I can see Pam's eyes darting around as she takes in the estate. Finally her gaze lands on me and once again I have to call on my years of experience keeping my emotions to myself as I get another glimpse into a vampire mind.

_Poor Sookie. I can't believe that Eric could do that to her. Of course he can be a selfish ass, but I really thought he loved her. I know his plan is to marry that infant Queen, but to throw Sookie away before their pledge is even broken is insane, even for him. I don't understand why he has been faithful to Sookie only to cheat in the eleventh hour. And now that there is a way for him to stay married to her, he goes and fucks it all up himself. He'll be lucky if Sookie is ever willing to look at him again._

Pulling myself back, I paste on my Crazy Sookie smile to greet my guests.

* * *

"Ok Sookie. It's just you and me now." Pam said. Pinning me with her gaze she continues, "I didn't get a chance to speak with you earlier at the club. I do not know what to say; how to make you feel better." Dealing with human emotions has never been a favorite of hers. Many times Pam has gone to extremes to avoid dealing with 'hysterical breathers'. To have her making the attempt was amazing and as loving as I have ever seen her. Taking a deep breath, I try to give her some idea how I am feeling.

"Nothing hurts more than being disappointed by the _one person_ who you _thought_ would never hurt you. I don't know if I can get past what he did, Pam. I _do_ know that right now I have too much on my plate to worry about what he has been doing with his donors or his 'future wife' for that matter." Seeing the shocked look on Pam's face was almost enough to make me crack a smile. "Yes, I know that Eric had decided to leave me for Freyda." I said, barely able to make myself force the words out through my clenched jaw. "I don't know if that is still his plan, but I can't focus on that right now. There is too much changing in my life for me to play 'does he love me, does he not' with Eric. Oh, before I forget," I reached into my purse to pull out the letter and hold it out to her. "I wrote him a letter right before I came here….to let him know some of what's going on. Since then things have changed again, but everything in the letter is still true."

Pam took the letter and placed it into her own bag. "I assume I will see him later tonight or at least at sunset tomorrow. I don't know how long he will be at his summons." She said cautiously. Crap, I still need to call Celeste. I know that Pythia is no doubt still awake, but you would think good manners would be to call well before sunrise. Oh well, moving on.

"Pam I want you to know that by asking you to take this position, I am not trying to come take you from Eric. I think that for a non-vampire, I have a really good understanding of the maker/child relationship and I would never attempt to come between you. The simple fact is that I don't know what will happen between Eric and me. When I was told to select a vampire I trusted, you were the obvious choice, but I don't want to cause problems for you. If it will cause trouble I can ask someone else. I have a good relationship with both Thalia and Maxwell and would be comfortable working with them if you can't take the position." I need her to know that I don't want her to be at odds with Eric over me, but that I would like to have her with me.

"Sookie, you might be interested to know that Eric had made it clear to me already. Should he decide to marry Freyda I would be free to choose my own path. Eric released me ages ago and only called me back to his side to help him when he opened Fangtasia. I had already told him that I would choose to stay near you if he left." She said. Pam's words are a surprise to me, but I am touched that my friend would want to stay close by. In the past few months we have both been through so much and while I haven't seen her as often as I would like (probably because of Eric) I have always valued her input and companionship. I think having her in this position will make us both happy.

"Do you have any idea what you are going to do about Eric? Will you ask the council to break your pledge anyway after tonight?" she asked.

Sighing, I reply, "Pam, I'm not sure what to tell you. Right now, I'm just very angry and hurt. My relationship with Eric has changed so much in the last few months. Really, it hasn't been the same between us since Ocella turned up here. I don't know if it is because Eric knew about the marriage contract and it was weighing on him or what the problem was, but things haven't been right between us for some time now. I had foolishly hoped that by claiming my birthright it would make things better and help us get back on track with Freyda out of the way, but I guess I was wrong about that too. I had hoped that just maybe we would get the future he had promised me while he was cursed. I know it's very juvenile to wish things could be different, but I actually thought we had a chance to make a life together. Now I just don't know what to do." I am sure I sound just as exasperated as I feel, but I'm too tired now to fake it for anyone else's benefit.

"Sookie, Eric told me that he has asked you twice to come to live with him and twice you refused. How could you make a life together when you wouldn't let him do the things he promised you? Please do not misunderstand, I am not suggesting that what happened tonight is unimportant or that it should be forgotten in any way. I just do not understand your statement." Pam said

Blowing out another deep sigh I try to explain. "Both times, Eric implied that having me come live with him was a duty or an obligation he was under. He never gave me the impression that he wanted to have me in his home long term. Both times he said that it would be better for my safety or his piece of mind if I were closer to him. That is not the same thing as wanting a life together. Can you see what I mean? I don't want to be with him for safety or for what his money could afford me. Now, I could actually afford to have him as a kept man, but that isn't what a marriage and life together is or should be about. I don't want to be with him because I have to. I wanted to be with him for the man that he is and I wanted him to feel the same way about having me with him. Not that I am some necessary evil that he likes to have sex with when time permits. Does that make any sense?" I ask, hoping I have gotten through to her on some level.

"So Eric never really asked you to live with him, he just said that you should for your own safety?" Pam asks and I can see her eyes flicker a bit. Since I'm not sure what that look means exactly, I moved past it to answer her question.

"Not really. The first time he said I should move in with him was right before the faery war and made it sound like he was offering so I wouldn't have to ask. It was a strange conversation and frankly I was doing my best not to get pissed by the assumptions he was making. After everything, I guess I thought he knew me better than that." I say shrugging my shoulders. It's frustrating to not only have to admit to myself but to Pam as well that maybe Eric and I really aren't as close as I had thought we were. I have no delusions that I could possibly know all that there is to know about him. He's been walking this earth for over an thousand years after all, but I guess I thought I knew the man behind it all.

"The second time he mentioned it he said that it would ease his mind if I were closer so that when I was upset or scared he could get to me faster. Like I said, neither of these seemed like a good enough reason to live with him. These weren't offered in the course of our growing relationship. It was more like he was acting as my guard instead of my lover or husband." I said with some frustration.

"Anyway, soon after that came the whole breaking the bond thing, then Victor and that crazy donor at his house. Really, I'm not so sure I'd want to live at his house now anyway. Seeing him with that donor on the bed in _my room_ was more than a little unnerving." I hadn't wanted to stay at his house since that night. It's not like Eric really made me feel like I was unwelcome in his room, but I never really got the sense that he wanted me there either. He would typically stay with me in my room until I fell asleep or as close to dawn as possible before locking himself in his room. Yeah, I know this should have been another giant red flag, that my husband was locked away in a separate bedroom while we slept in the same house. What can I say? Love really can be blind sometimes. Shaking myself from my thoughts I move on.

"As we discussed, I will be with the Ancient Pythoness at her home for some time. I don't know how long I will be gone at this point. Both Niall and Mr. C assured me that the scrambled cell phone that I have been using is capable of making and receiving calls from her home. I am going to ask him to bring one of these phones to you, too. I don't know what you are currently using, but I found out earlier this week that Freyda was monitoring all of my calls, so we won't be taking those kinds of chances in the future. While I am gone you are welcome to come and go as you please. The guards are aware of your presence here and will not bother you. I made sure that they were aware of your status as my liaison, guest and friend. Aryan has already given you the codes for the gate and the house. I will leave the code for this room up to you to complete. The instructions are over on the bedside table." I want Pam to feel as safe as possible here so leaving the security of this room up to her only makes sense.

"Now I have one more thing to ask of you before we go back upstairs. I was hoping you would be able to help me build up my wardrobe. Most of my clothing is very casual and will not be appropriate for some of the meetings and parties I will be attending soon." Hopefully she will agree to help me because I'm not all that big on shopping to begin with and picking out an entire wardrobe really is a bit daunting.

"I will be happy to help you, Sookie. I have a few catalogues in my office at the club that may have some things that will work and there is always online stores. Any couture will need to be fitted in person, but most items should follow standard sizing these days." Pam offered.

"Since I know that shopping is right up your alley, I was hoping you would be willing to help me. I think I will need to have at least the main staples very soon after I return. I'll give you my credit card and I'll just take my debit card with me for whatever I might need." I have no idea what I will really need while I am gone, but that debit card is linked to a pretty large account and had better be more than enough for my time with Pythia.

Leading Pam back upstairs and out to the car, she and Mr. C say their goodbyes and leave. Niall needs to get back to the realm for a meeting but Dermot has agreed to stay in one of the guest rooms tonight. I assured him that I would be fine and that there wasn't any reason he shouldn't go back to the realm with Niall but they both insisted that I should have family close by tonight. After getting myself a glass of tea I left Dermot reading in the den to seek out my beautiful bathtub. In the cabinet next to the sink, I found a shelf full of bath salts and oil. After adding some lavender oil to the tub I head for the walk-in closet while I wait for the tub to fill. In one of the drawers I find a plush terry robe, which I pull out to use after my soak and in the next drawer I find a nightgown and fresh underwear.

I know I have a shit-ton to do and decisions to make, but right now, what I need is to relax and regroup. Nothing will have changed by the time I am done soaking, but just maybe I'll be in a better place mentally to handle it all.

* * *

**For those who are interested I have set up a photobucket page of the pictures I based Sookie's new house on. If I had a couple million just lying around, this place would be mine!**

** . /user/sheetse/library/Monroe%20House**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who continue to review, follow and favorite my story. As always a big thank you to my beta Joie Cullen and my sounding board/cohesive watch dog, Chelle6599. The next chapter is written and being "polished" right now. Hopefully I'll be able to post it sometime this weekend. **

**For those of you who celebrate it, Happy Chanukah!**

**Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series and True Blood are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball/HBO respectively. No infringement of copyright is ever intended. The plot and additional characters from my fan fiction story are my own. This fan fiction story is a product of my imagination combined with their established characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm checking for foreign scents and sounds before I even open my eyes. While my day chamber is as secure as possible there is always still a chance that something could go wrong. Recent events seem to be trying to prove to me that Murphy's Law is more than just a theory; it's my current state of being. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, I open my eyes and see Sookie's letter is still sitting on my chest. Heaving an unnecessary breath, I pick up the pages and scan the contents again. The hurt and anger are clear in her words, though I am somewhat relieved to see that she is not making any hasty decisions. Sookie has not been one to sit on an issue in the past. Perhaps claiming her birthright has helped Sookie to mature? Or at least encouraged her to look at every angle before making a life changing decision. I can only hope that she will stay with this course until I at least have the chance to speak with her. The idea that the few words we exchanged last night could be the last we speak brings about a crushing sensation in my chest.

Regardless of the reason for my actions last night, I have broken my Sookie's heart. Of that I am sure. To read her words to me, of how she was desperate to keep us together, sends two very separate but equally powerful emotions through me. To see that she felt so strongly about keeping us together gave me hope, however it did not escape my attention that she spoke of her desires and actions in the past tense. Does she now regret her decision to fight for us? Have my actions now hardened her heart towards me? She said that she wouldn't stand in my way if I wished to marry Freyda and that she doesn't want to be with me if I want another. Freyda does have all the qualities most would be pleased to find in marriage. She is beautiful, powerful and rich but she is not Sookie and could never be to me what my lover is.

While I had resigned myself to marrying Freyda after Sookie saved the shifter, it was a move of necessity and not one of want or desire. If I had refused the marriage after Felipe denied my request to void the contract, our lives, as we know them, would be over. No doubt Felipe would have sought to end me and take Sookie to Nevada. Marrying Freyda, while unfavorable, would have spared us both in the long run. Not that it matters now since Sookie has claimed her birthright and title. Looking at her stationary, I can't help but wonder how long Northman will be part of that title. It's not like we have been pledged for all that long; a blink in the eye of my life really. And yet, some of my fondest memories are of us together laughing and loving. Oh, how my angel has changed my life. The thought of possibly having to go on without her holds no appeal for me.

Chastising myself for lying about when I have much to accomplish tonight, I move to the closet to dress for the night. Grabbing a pair of black jeans and a black V-neck t shirt, I am dressed in seconds and putting on my boots. Slipping into the bathroom, I run a brush through my hair and tie it back out of my way before grabbing my laptop, Sookie's letter and my phone I head up to the office. I stop to listen for a moment and can hear the human staff in the bar preparing for the bar to open in an hour, but there is nothing unusual about the sounds coming from the other room.

Setting everything down on the desk, I take a seat and begin the calls I need to make. My first call to my contact in the magic community, a practitioner by the name of Armina Thibadaux, goes unanswered. A witch I came in contact with many years ago from the swamp lands, Armina isn't what I would call a friend exactly. It's more like a mutually beneficial acquaintance. She did some warding for me a few years back in exchange for…let's say rodent extermination in the area of her home. There really is no telling where Armina could be right now. Probably frog hunting or some such nonsense. I leave a message simply for her to contact me at her earliest convenience. I had hoped to get some information from her before I wrote my letter to Sookie. I was hoping that I might have something to tell her, some way to explain what happened here in my office last night, but I know that is foolish. The why is important, but does not negate the fact that it did or that according to the Ancient One, I still had free will and chose to engage in sexual activity with that fangbanger.

I do believe that if I were aware of what was going on I would have been able to resist. It isn't as though I attacked Pam last night when I began to feel the effects of whatever this spell was, but by then I knew there was a problem and was actively looking for it. Not that any of this will matter to Sookie. The fact that it happened at all will be the issue I need to face with her. I have no delusion that "the devil made me do it" would work to dig me out of this hole with her. I will not hold this information back from her. Especially after I have so recently seen what keeping Sookie in the dark can do, but I need to know what I am dealing with before I start handing her unverified information.

Moving on to my next call I pull the disposable cell phone from my desk and quickly verify the time before placing the call.

"Eric, is that you?" the voice on the other end asks.

"Yes, Your Majesty. How are you this night?" I respond.

"Really Eric? Stuff the formalities, would you? You're older than I am. What can I do for you tonight?"

"Well Svante, it seems that I will be in your area in the next few days. I am planning to be on my property for about a week and wanted to request permission to enter your kingdom." With my age and skill level, it is not a wise decision to just appear in a Kingdom without notifying the monarch unless your objective was to catch them off guard.

"Eric, I appreciate you calling, but you are always welcome here, you know that. I would not deny you time at home. Perhaps while you are here, you might come to my home. I received some information a few days ago that maybe you and I should discuss in person." Svante has never been one to mince words so there must be some reason to think he might be overheard and cannot get into this now.

"I would be pleased to see you while I am there. I will contact you again once I am in country then. Thank you, Majesty."

"I will speak to you again soon friend." He says before ending the call.

I wonder what information Svante could have for me. I haven't been in contact with the European monarchs much in the last century. I have made a few trips back periodically, but have more than enough to deal with here at home and try to stay out of the political shark tank whenever possible. For some reason he thinks whatever he has heard is important enough to warrant a face to face meeting though. Svante, though not from my village or even my generation, is a Viking in his own right, having been turned two or three decades after I was. I first met Svante in Russia while I was traveling separate from my maker. Our original meeting was in my third century and I suppose was unusual in that we both walked away from the encounter relatively unscathed after having set our sights on the same servant girl for our evening meal. Over the course of the last 700 or so years we have met up several times. Sometimes for battle, sometimes for companionship. During the last battle we fought together, he took the throne of Sweden, stating that he wanted to settle down for a while and was tired of the constant wandering. Looking back now, I am almost positive that this was more about his mate Viktoria, and wanting to make a stable nest and life for her. The last time that I saw Svante, they had already been together 120 years. Now that I have met my Sookie, I envy their situation somewhat.

A knock at my office door pulls me from my thoughts. Upon my invitation the door opens and Mr. Cataliades enters the office.

"Sheriff," he says with a nod.

"Mr. Cataliades, I was not aware that you would be coming this evening. What can I do for you?" I'm not sure how to take his unexpected visit. It could mean any number of things.

"I am just here to deliver a package for your child and took a chance that you would be here already. I have another appointment across town waiting for me, but the Princess was insistent that Ms. Ravenscroft receive this parcel tonight when she arrived. I assume I can leave it here with you?" he asked. _So Sookie has something she wants Pam to receive tonight_….

"Yes, that is fine. I will make sure she gets it when she arrives." I say, but the look that flashes on his face briefly suggests that he knows she is already here. I wonder if he can sense vampire minds the way Sookie can. While I am curious I will not be opening that door with him tonight. By the sounds of it we both have other things to get done.

Placing the package, wrapped in brown paper on my desk he says "Very well. If there is nothing that you require of me, I will be on my way." While not being rude, it is clear that he is anxious to get going which is fine with me.

"No, I believe that we covered all of our current business last night. Thank you." I reply. With a nod, he turns and leaves the office. Based on his heritage and our long-standing relationship, I am not concerned with the contents of the package, but I am curious. Looking at it now I can see Pam's name in Sookie's handwriting across the top and I contemplate what could possibly be inside. I know Pam is doing some shopping for Sookie, but whatever else she has asked Pam to do I am unaware. Knowing I will not be able to satisfy my curiosity for at least another 20 minutes since I just started to hear Pam moving around downstairs, I put those thoughts aside and move on to my letter to Sookie.

Pulling out my personal letterhead, I sit staring at the blank page for a moment. How do I convey all that I want and need to tell her? Chuckling to myself, I have to admit that at the heart of it, this is our biggest problem. Talking to each other. It seems we have no problem communicating about political takeovers, bombings, attacks or wars, but talking about us, personally never seems to go well. It seems that every time I set out to discuss our relationship with her all the good intentions get tossed out the window when one of us assumes and then takes offense. What may start out in my mind as an invitation to her sounds like a demand. In this way I do miss the time I spent in her home last January. Things were so much easier between us. Maybe because I was there, living with her or since I had no memories she couldn't assume I had ulterior motives, I don't know. More recently I have had to be cautious of the things that I say to her, trying to prevent her from learning the truth about the marriage contract and my inability to get it voided. I suppose that is a large chunk of the answer. Trying to keep my wife from learning the truth about my pre-arranged marriage has caused more problems than I care to think about.

Setting those thoughts aside I start my letter. Knowing how hurt and angry Sookie sounded in her letter to me I dare not open with my usual term of endearment for her. If I have any hope of fixing our relationship I cannot start out by stoking her anger. I start out by telling her how much I do miss her, love her and wish that she were here with me. I need her to know that it is her that I love and that no one and nothing will change how I feel about her. I tell her that it is not my wish to end our pledge, that it was never my desire to do so but that recent events have made it look otherwise. I apologize for not replying to her messages and explain that I had intended to come to her once I had calmed down. I explain to her that I too was hurt and angry that she would use the fairy magic for the shifter but had not ever mentioned using it to save us from the marriage contract with Freyda.

I tell her that I have learned many things in the last few days and that not everything is as it seems. I plead with her to believe that I have never wanted to hurt her and that she grant me the chance to explain. I want to talk to her about all that happened last night, but I tell her that I wish to be able to look at her face when we speak of it. We need to talk about both our meetings with the Ancient Pythoness as well as the gris-gris and the Vampire monarchs' plans for us. I also don't want to get into my suspicions about her witch friend until I have something concrete to share. If Amelia is involved it will kill Sookie, and I don't want to upset her for no reason if it turns out that Amelia is somehow _not_ involved. No, I'll hold off on that topic for now.

I tell Sookie that due to some things I have learned recently, I have decided to make a trip back to Sweden, that I will be gone about a week. I tell her how to contact Pam or me just in case. I tell her that I wish we were taking these trips together, that I have wanted to show her where I lived my human life since I recovered my memories from my time in her home.

I tell Sookie that I know we have much to discuss and that I know she will probably not be inclined to forgive me but that it is my hope that we will find our way back to each other. I ask her to give me a chance to prove to her that I can be the man she thought that I was and strive to be. I tell her that if given the chance I will not let politics and my own stubborn pride get in my way. I tell her that I want the life I had promised her. I want to rise in her arms every night and hold her in mine as she sleeps.

I tell her that I will not push her, but that I do not want her to think that I want to see our relationship end. I will be here waiting when she is ready to see me. Whatever else she many think of me I don't want there to be any doubt that I do love her.

After reading over the letter again I close it, seal it in an envelope and place it in my back pocket just in time for Pam to enter the office.

"Master," she says as she takes a seat in the chair across the desk.

"Pam, I was just about to leave for my errand. Mr. Cataliades brought this package for you a few minutes ago. I believe it is from Sookie." I say as evenly as possible.

Taking the package from the desk she unwraps it quickly and pulls a cell phone, a jewelers box and a note out of the box. Opening the note she scans the text before folding it and tucking it into her bustier. This only serves to increase my curiosity. Opening the jewelers box she pulls a charm bracelet out and quickly fastens it around her wrist. From here I can see one charm is a handbag, another is a high-heeled shoe, an Eiffel Tower, a cell phone and an initial P. While it is a well thought out gift from my lover, I can't help but wonder what the occasion is. It's not a holiday that I am aware of and it's not her death night. She habitually sends me reminders weekly for two months in advance of that night.

"That is a lovely piece, Pam. A very thoughtful gift. And a new cell phone? Did you have a problem with your old one or is this one for your new position with Sookie?" I finally decide to ask about the phone. I'm allowed to ask if my child is changing her telephone number right? After shooting a look my way she explains.

"Yes, well after the problems Sookie had earlier this week with her calls being monitored she didn't want to take any chances. One of Sookie's family businesses is a tech company that makes these scrambled celled phones. Apparently these phones are able to reach Prince Niall's home in Faery." _So _this_ is how they took care of that problem on their end_… I still can't believe that Freyda had Sookie's phones tapped. I mean she's a ruthless cut throat bitch, but what she hoped to gain from listening to Sookie's calls I don't know. Having monitored her cell bill I know that she only calls friends and family. Glancing at the time I notice that I have been lost in thought for several minute and really need to be on my way.

"Pam, I am leaving. I will only be gone for about an hour. I should be back in plenty of time to see to my duties and enthralling the vermin." I say on my way out of the office.

Once through the back door I take to the air and head to the El Dorado. The idea that Sookie now owns this hotel still amazes me. I'm sure there is a full staff already in place to keep the hotel and casino running from day to day so she shouldn't have to do much right away. The idea of my Sookie at the head of a conference table wearing a red power suit brings a grin to my face. I wonder how being the head of such a large business will effect Sookie. She craves the control she feels she is lacking so often in her personal life. Will this help to sate that need in her or will all of these changes merely strengthen that desire in her?

Sookie and I are quite similar in this way. As a vampire I have always had to relinquish control of my life to my maker. This was never a choice. He was my Master and I was his servant. Physically he saw to my needs, but my wants and desires were never an issue for his consideration. I have attempted to be a different kind of maker to Pam, but in the end this is what it is to be vampire. While many times I hated my maker for putting some of his own disturbing desires above my own, I still had respect for the position he held in my life, if not for the vampire he was.

Flying above the city lights I am enjoying the cooler air at this level. While vampires are not as susceptible to temperature changes as humans, Louisiana in mid-summer is simply sweltering and the breeze is providing a nice reprieve. Many nights I have spent with Sookie in that oven she calls a home, watching the sweat just run off from her body. Any other human would repulse me when they are in such a state. Their poor diets and recreational activates seem to ooze out of their pours when overheated. Sookie however, just smells magnificent. She's told me many times that she feels "gross" or "slimy" and often does not wish to move or be touched. I smile to myself as I recall the many times that I have been able to convince her to take a cool shower to refresh herself on these nights. Of course by the time I have helped her get cleaned up, get her in bed and thoroughly fucked she is sweating again. I know she can plainly see through my scheming, but she plays along and we're both happy in the end.

Since my time in her home I have not been able to take a shower without wishing she were there to share it with me. That week was both the very best and worst of my long life. Staying with her, though I was frustrated with my lack of memories, I was the happiest I can ever remember being. Tucked away in our own little bubble, we consumed each other. She was my sun and she thought I hung the moon. Now, having had the curse broken and my memories restored I am at times frustrated by the memory and my inability to recreate that feeling of utter peace and love for us. How do you move past the taste of paradise once you've had it? Hopefully someday Sookie will give me the chance to try be with her again in our own haven.

Approaching the hotel, I circle to the service entrance and land on the shipping dock. Patting my back pocket to verify that I still have Sookie's letter, I make my way to the guest services desk. Gaining the attention of the attendant I said, "I am here to meet with the guest in the penthouse. Please notify them that I am here. Eric Northman." The slim brunette behind the desk gave me a brief nod before picking up the phone.

After a couple of minutes she replaced the phone and addressed me. "If you will please follow me, Mr. Northman," and led me to the bank of elevators. Stepping inside she inserted her concierge key and the car made the assent to the penthouse floor. As the doors opened and I stepped out of the elevator she spoke again.

"The key is not required to return to the lobby, so you may leave whenever you are ready. Have a nice evening, Sir." and the doors closed behind me.

Approaching the doors to the suite I nod to both of the Ancient Pythoness' guards. Catching sight of Atticus at his post I have to suppress my smile. Yes, I will be having some fun with Pam over the fact that she might well be seeing quite a bit of her former lover in the days to come. Just because I don't know exactly how the end played out between them doesn't mean I can't have my own fun taunting her. It has never stopped her from goading me after all.

Passing through the open doors I make my way into the suite and see the very last thing I had expected.

_Sookie._

She has a child on her lap and is flanked by demon and fae. Mr. Cataliades, Diantha, Niall and what look to be fae guards are surrounding her. Sookie looks up at me with shock written across her face. No doubt a similar expression to the one I am wearing.

I am startled but thrilled to see her, however I do not understand what she is doing here. The Ancient One said that I would not be given the chance to speak with her before she left. Just as I open my mouth to address her I am cut off.

"There has been a situation, Viking. Have a seat so you can be briefed." The tone of the Ancient One's voice brokering no argument, I sit across from Sookie preparing for the next round of surprises.


End file.
